Tragedy Remains
by Shannen13
Summary: Follows straight after the end scene of 4x11. Valkubus is my OTP (development of their relationship will ensue in this fic) Hard to write a summary, kind of make it up as random thoughts pop into my head; so multiple story arcs that interlink. First Fanfic, please let me know what you think, feel free to rant. Rated 'M' because of Chapters 13 and onwards.
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfic, please let me know what you think. Valkubus is my OTP. The first chapter is short, to see if readers like it. Follows straight after the end scene of 4x11. The first section of the story deals with the repercussions after Hale's Death , as we all no lost girl we not be the same again as Kenzi is the heart of the show and it has just been completely shattered. Then the story unravels around Valkubus. Tamsin's family is delved into as well as dealing with the whole Rainer situation.

**Tragedy Remains**

At the dal Tamsin was straddling Dyson at the bar; they were breathing heavily as their lips met, until Tamsin thoughts took over as she couldn't remove the hurt she felt hearing the words from Bo "_But I can't ignore how I feel….sometimes you just have to go for It, right?_" referring to her feelings for Rainer. In that moment Tamsin thought how she had to stay strong, attempting to hide her emotions from the succubus, however her eyes deceived her, as she felt her warm breathe on her face, wanting to kiss her in that moment. She gathered her thoughts and replied "right", whilst involuntarily releasing a smile as she looked deeply into Bo's brown eyes. Tamsin then snapped out of her thoughts has the wolf called her name.

"Tamsin, whats wrong?" Dyson said cautiously.

She murmured "I can't"

Dyson replied "Can't what, Tamsin?"

Tamsin put her hands on Dyson's shoulders and pulled herself up as she removed herself of the wolf's lap. "I'm sorry, I thought I could go through with it, I-I-I have to go"

Dyson looked at the Valkyrie confused as he could see the pain in her eyes, before he could ask her if she was okay, she was already half way out the door. "_What just happened"_ the wolf thought, before he could delve into his thoughts further, his phone starts vibrating in his pocket, ID caller said Bo. After their awkward conversation earlier with Bo admitting that she is no longer in love with the wolf, he pressed the ignore button, and poured himself another shot.

At the clubhouse Bo cursed as Dyson hasn't answered his phone, she could hear Kenzi sobbing downstairs, she's calmed down a little bit since Bo used her charm to try and remove some of the pain that Kenzi was enduring. As Bo walked downstairs with tears in her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat she kneeled by Kenzi side "K-Kenz" before she could get her sentenced out, icy blue eyes made contact with hers. Bo forgot was she was going to say after seeing the emptiness and the pain she saw in her friend's eyes as tears streamed from them.

Bo breathed heavily not knowing what to say to her best friend who is clutching the siren's body. Tamsin pulled up outside of the clubhouse, as she stepped out of her truck. She felt a weird painful sensation that forced her to fall to the ground, she grabbed her stomach and gasped "It feels like death" . As she picked herself up, she bent over leaning on her knees, she looked up at the clubhouse and a lump started to form in her throat as the thought of Bo or Kenzi being hurt would destroy her. She runs to the clubhouse shouting "Bo!, Kenzi!".

Bo stood up abruptly as she heard Tamsin calling, Kenzi continued to lay their emotionlessly next to Hale's body. Tamsin ran into the clubhouse, when suddenly she just stopped dead as she saw Kenzi covered in blood laying over Hale's body "What the hell happened" as she ran over to Kenzi .

Kenzi replied faintly "It's my fault, his dead cause of me. I didn't even get to say yes" as she stroked Hale's cheek.

Tamsin confusedly looks at Bo, who looks like she's going to burst as the thought of Massimo causing this much pain to the ones she loves ran through her thoughts.

Tamsin knowing she isn't going to get anything out of Kenzi she grabs Bo by the shoulders in attempt to break the trance she's in. Tamsin shouts "Bo! What happened?".

Gritting her teeth she replied "Massimo did this" the mention of his name fuelled Bo's anger, turning her eyes blue and her body started to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo was grabbed vigorously by a blurry figure she couldn't make out who it was, until she recognised their voice. "Bo, you need to calm down, please if you can hear me…"

Bo grabbed Dyson's arms to steady herself as she felt faint, her eyes turned back to normal, "Dyson, w-w-w-whhaatt happened" realising she is standing in Massimo's lair "How did I get here?" Bo's eyes become very heavy, just before her body plunged towards the floor, Dyson caught her.

Dyson cupping Bo's face " Bo stay with me, Bo" there was no reply from the motionless succubus.

News had spread about Hale's death, as everyone gathered at the Dal, waiting anxiously for Dyson and Bo's return. Hale's body was taken to the Clan Zamora house, as Trick informed Sturgis Santiago of the death of his son. Regardless of his attitude towards humans, in respect of his son's memory he asked Kenzi if she wished to join him and Val at the household. However overridden with guilt she regrettably denied this offer, instead she joined the others at the dal. Kenzi eyes were red sore, with mascara running down her cheeks, she was staring into thin air, as she thought of the events that just happen. "_Bo, what are you doing?" Tamsin cautiously said as she backed away from the succubus who eyes burned blue and her body glowing ominously, making it visible to see her chi flow through her body. Tamsin suddenly felt a slight pull from within, an overwhelming sensation coursing through her body. "BO, stop you're going to kill her" Kenzi wept. Tamsin's body plummeted towards the floor as she fell into unconsciousness, "Tammy" Kenzi cried out rushing over to her body. Kenzi has never seen Bo's eyes or body shine so bright. Bo walked towards Hale's body, where she released the orange chi into his mouth, but the chi just dissipated. Bo started to hear a voice that echoed in her head "You cannot save this siren it takes great power to revive a Clan Zamora, as you do not know your truth strength child, but soon you will,." The voice disappeared in Bo's head as she replied "He who caused this death, will die painfully" Bo roared in a demonic tone as her body stopped glowing but her eyes remained ominous as she left the clubhouse . Kenzi looked helplessly as she watched Bo leave the clubhouse. Kenzi's eye fixated on Tamsin's motionless body as she held the Valkyrie in her arms "Tamsin, wake up" she cried "Tamsin..pleasseee" she murmured. Kenzi grabbed her phone and called Trick and told him of the events that just happened. _Kenzi snapped out of her thoughts as Lauren placed her hand on her shoulder, before checking Tamsin's pulse.

"Damn it, her pulse is still weak." She said in frustrated tone.

Kenzi shouted "Why you even hear doc, if you can't even help your useless, no wonder Bo dropped your ass!"

Trick swiftly replied "Kenzi!"

Lauren sensitively said " Trick it's fine…"

Kenzi interrupted as she took a deep breathe "no Lauren, his right. I-I-I…"

Lauren grabbed Kenzi and embraced her in a hug "I know" she replied. Kenzi broke down in Lauren's arms. Lauren started to tear up, as the realisation that she's lost a good friend sinks in. Kenzi murmured "this is all my fought, Hale is dead because of me and now Tamsin might…"

Lauren steps back and cuts her off "We just need to get Bo back, and she can fix this."

Kenzi sobbed "Bo drained Tamsin's chi, do you know how powerful Tamsin is, what if Dyson can't bring Bo back. You didn't see her Lauren, I didn't even recognise her "

"You told me that she tried to save Hale, that gives us glimmer of hope that Bo is still in there somewhere. Dyson's strong he will bring her back" Lauren replied trying to believe her own words.

Kenzi walks over to the couch and sits next to Tamsin who still unconscious; she looked down out the Valkyrie stroking her cheek and placing her blonde hair behind her ear, when she sobbed "Tammy, please hold on just a little bit longer. I can't lose you as well, please" as she held the Valkyrie's hand tightly. In that moment Trick relased a sign of relief as Dyson walked in with Bo unconscious on his shoulder.

Trick shouted " Thank the gods"

"Dyson, what happened" Lauren said worriedly, as her and trick ran over to Bo as Dyson placed her down on the couch opposite Tamsin.

"I found her at Massimo's lair, he was nowhere to be seen. She was standing there in a trance. When I grabbed her, she couldn't remember how she got there, and then she passed out" Dyson replied his eyes not leaving the succubus. Lauren went to check her pulse.

"Her pulse is strong" Lauren said confusedly looking at Dyson. As they both glare at the succubus, their eyes making contact with Bo's brown eyes as they opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, been at uni all day. Please let me know what you guys think good or bad reviews, as I am writing for you lost girl/valkubus fans. So aim to make you happy. If you have any ideas or thoughts where you would like this story to go, I am open to suggestions. Thanks for reading .

Bo woke up to everyone staring at her. Her mind was foggy, last thing she remembered was standing in Massimo lair, with Dyson standing in front. She had no memory of attacking Tamsin and draining her chi, in order to save Hale, then storming out trying to find Massimo.

"Bo, are you okay" Dyson said as he helped her sit up.

There was no answer from the succubus, as she felt this overwhelming power surge through her body. She was interrupted as Kenzi stood up and walked over to her. Kenzi was glad to see Bo save, but she found it hard to gather her emotions, as Tamsin was becoming weaker by the minute.

"Kenzi..." Bo started to say before being cut off by the human.

"Bo, you need to fix this, s-s-s-she's getting weaker" Kenzi cried out as she gestured towards Tamsin lifeless body.

"Oh my god, Tamsin", Bo said worriedly, as rushed over to the Valkyrie. "What happened" as she cupped Tamsin's face. Bo then looked back, as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

Trick quickly glazed over at Kenzi realising she couldn't formulate the sentence to tell Bo what happened. "You fed of her Bo, and her pulse is getting weaker" Trick replied.

"Wait, w-w-what" Bo stood up her eyes not leaving Tamsin's body, she couldn't accept what her grandfather just told her, as she turned around she could see the looks of Dyson and Lauren's face she knew she was responsible, as Kenzi couldn't even make eye contact with her. Plus it explained why she felt extremely charged, as she had topped up on Valkyrie chi that made her feel invisible.

Kenzi grabbed Bo by the shoulders and said in a frustrated tone "Bo, snap out of it, you need to help her NOW !" shouting the last word.

Bo started to feel a lump form in her throat, as tears started form in her brown eyes.

"Kenzi, you don't understand, last time I tried to give Tamsin my chi when she got shot, it didn't work. It just flowed back into one of Taft's guys." she replied frantically, whilst hopelessly looking into Kenzi's eyes.

After hearing this revelation, Kenzi fell to her knees leaning on Tamsin's body as she sobbed. Trick looked intrigued after listening carefully to Bo explaining that Tamsin didn't except her chi, he started to walk downstairs into his lair, with a confuse look on his face.

Dyson went to put his arm around Bo, in attempt to comfort her. "DON'T" she said seriously, as she shrugged of his arm. "Bo, it's not your fault" Lauren said hesitantly, as she predicted the succubus's reaction.

"NOT MY FAULT" she shouted as she threw her arms up in the air, taking a deep breath, in attempt to control her overwhelming motions. But it was no good, as tears started to fall from her brown eyes. "First I couldn't save Hale, and now.." Bo started to feel like she couldn't breathe as her heart sunk, as the thought of losing Tamsin started to sink in. Trick made his way back upstairs, with disbelief look on his face. Bo glanced at Trick.

"Trick there must be another way, we can save her" Bo said refusing to give up on hope on the Valkyrie.

"Dyson. Lauren. Stay up here and look after Kenzi and Tamsin. Bo can you come downstairs with me please" Trick replied giving nothing away.

As Bo and Trick make their way downstairs, Bo asked "Have you found something?" Trick remained quiet as he heads towards an old dusty book that had been removed from the shelf and placed on his desk. The book was already open to the page of interest.

"Trick" Bo snaps. Trying to recoil her anger, "I'm sorry, can you please just tell me what you have found".

Trick who is standing over the book, "Bo you are more powerful, than anyone thought was possible. You're a true warrior my darling granddaughter", as he smiled with pride.

Bo replied with a frustration tone "What has this got to do with Tamsin"

"Valkyries are true warriors Bo, it is there duty to protect warriors and when they fall in battle bring their souls to Valhalla.." Bo interrupted Trick.

"Trick, now his not the time for a history lesson on Valkyries" Bo snapped.

Trick continued "Legend has it that Valkyries can be seen as lovers of heroes, and if your chi can not heal her Bo, then.." Trick hesitated as he felt slightly awkward, on what he was about to reveal to his granddaughter.

"Then, what Trick" Bo replied becoming increasingly impatient.

"Tamsin has chosen you to be her true warrior, which means she will be by your side when you need her, she will offer herself for you to heal and doesn't expect anything in return, which explains her rejecting your chi." Trick sighs. "She's fallen in love with you Bo".

Bo remains speechless and her mouth stayed opened in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't forget Lost Girl fans it's the beautiful, talented, kind, brilliant.. (I can go on forever), Anna Silk's 40****th**** Birthday, who don't look a day over 30. If you have twitter or other social media, why not show your appreciation to a very kind-hearted woman and give her a tweet or a mention .**

Bo's heart felt heavy after hearing that Tamsin is in love with her. Thoughts were running wild in her head. _Tamsin? Love. Trick must have got it wrong. Her thoughts started to wander to the kiss she shared with the blonde at Brazenwood, I never really allowed myself to think about it, I was with Lauren she told herself. The thought of that kiss, sent chills down her back, as she realised, that was Tamsin's way of showing that she cared for Bo, as she survived the duel considering both of them thought she was a dead woman. Bo continued to think that Tamsin was just as surprised as she was that the kiss happened, as Bo remembered when she opened her eyes glaring into the Valkyries stunning green eyes she could tell she was just as shocked by her actions as Bo was, when Tamsin pulled away from the kiss. Bo then clicked she pulled away from the kiss, I had no intention of stopping the kiss, wait what does that mean?._

Bo thoughts were interrupted as she could hear Trick in a distance explaining how sacred this gesture was from Tamsin, as many Valkyries frown upon this motion. He continued; it is seen weak and pathetic to fall in love amongst her kind. He further explains that they are warriors, who have only one purpose to choose and bring slain warriors to Valhalla, which is ruled by a powerful god called Odin.

Bo glared at Trick in disbelief "Sacred"

Trick replied "Yes, Bo it is unheard of for Valkyries to truly for in love with a warrior"

That word again _love_, sent Bo's heart in a fluttering mess as she tried to get to grips with the emotions she felt for Tamsin. Then she clicked.

"Trick, how do I save her " Bo said anxiously.

Trick bowed his head, as he couldn't make eye contact with his granddaughter "I'm sorry there's nothing in this book.."

Bo interrupted "Trick there must be some way, there's always a way". Bo started to pace as she was trying to think. "So what if there was some way to get Tamsin to accept my chi, would that work" she glazed at her the old timer.

"I don't know Bo, like I said it is unheard of for a Valkyrie to make such a gesture. Besides Tamsin is unconscious I wouldn't know of a way to get her to accept your chi or even if it's that's possible."

Bo leans on Trick's desk and she plants her face in her hands, as she sighs angrily.

Meanwhile upstairs in the Dal, Kenzi was still sitting by the Valkyrie's motionless body as tears where still running down her face. Dyson was at the bar with Lauren. He was sipping a bottle of beer, as Hale's death started to sink in, he emotions where hard to control as Hale was like a brother to him. The wolf held onto his emotions as he had to stay strong for gang, as he was unsure whether they were safe or not. Lauren could see Dyson was battling his emotions over Hale's death.

"What did you think Trick wanted to say to Bo? He was acting weird." Lauren said as she glazed over at Dyson, trying to take his mind off his emotions.

"Trick is a man of many secrets. But whatever he is saying to Bo, I hope it will help save Tamsin. I-I-I can't". Dyson replied struggling to finish the end of his sentence.

"Tamsin just went through her rebirth, making her a very powerful fae. She is in her prime Dyson, she's strong." Lauren said, as she tried to console the wolf.

"Let's hope so, it will send Kenzi over the edge" he whispered, making sure the human didn't hear as glazed over at her clenching Tamsin's body. He tilted his beer in the air "I promise you Hale, I will look after Kenzi, and I will not rest until Massimo is torn into pieces. H-H-Here's to you old frien-d-d." Dyson started to choke on his own words, as his emotions started to reach the surface.

A voice came from the entrance of the Dal "I'm whelming up over here" in a sarcastic tone.

As the gang looked over, they saw a severely burnt human, with an almighty grin on his face by the doors.

"Massimo, YOU SONNER OF BITCH!" Kenzi yelled with anger. She leapt up from Tamsin's body and went to charge towards him, before Dyson grabbed her.

"LET GO OF ME !" she struggled. Dyson placed Kenzi next to Lauren. "I got this" he glanced at Lauren and gave her the make sure Kenzi doesn't do something stupid look.

"Not the big bad wolf. What you going to do blow my house down" Massimo teased as he brought his hands to his chest shaking them sarcastically.

"Let's see if that twig can put you back together once I've torn you into shreds." He replied, trying not to let Massimo get the better of him.

Massimo didn't look phased by Dyson's threat; he glanced over at the wolf in his protective stance that he projected, as Lauren and Kenzi stood behind him. Instead of answering the wolf he released a smirk, taunting the wolf.

Dyson couldn't control his anger, after wanting to rip the smirk of Massimo's face. He roared as his fangs protruded from his mouth, his eyes flash yellow, and he gripped his hands. He pounced at Massimo when suddenly; he was grabbed and thrown into the bar. Dyson's body remained lifeless on the other side of the bar.

Lauren and Kenzi remained motionless as fear struck them as they watched Dyson's body easily flung in the air. Kenzi was speechless as she looked at the dark features that swept across the Valkyries face.

Massimo dangling a little pouch bag, as he looked over at the girls faces "see being a druid has his perks. I was usually going to use Tamsin's hair to please my mother. But I don't need that whiney bitch, when I can control one of the most powerful fae to walk amongst us, now I have access to the young Valkyrie's hair." Whilst walking over to Tamsin stroking her hair. "Not even your succubitch can stop me now".

Bo and Trick heard the commotion and glass breaking upstairs, she rushes upstairs. She saw Dyson passed out behind the bar. Her eyes opened widely as she saw the Valkyrie standing next to Massimo.

"Tamsin!" Bo shouted as she looked on confusedly.

Massimo turned to the succubus and laughed "she's mine now".

Tamsin roared in pain as her wings extended from her shoulder blades, Bo tried to run towards Tamsin who was holding onto Massimo. Before she reached them they had disappeared into white smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone thought I would release this chapter as I am going to be extremely busy over the weekend so might not be able to get another one out, but I will try my hardest. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading. Hoping your liking my Fic *crosses fingers* . **

Everyone was still reeling from the events that just unfolded at the Dal. Trick went downstairs to get the old book on Norse mythology he previously used to determine Tamsin's love for Bo. He come back upstairs as he saw Lauren attending to Dyson has he just woke up. The wolf grabbed his head "What the hell was that" he murmured as the last thing he remembers was being thrown by a powerful force.

Bo tried to begin her sentence "Tamsin, she's…" not able to get to grips on what just happened.

Lauren looked up at Bo seeing how devastated she was, she interrupted "Massimo, is somehow controlling her, he said something about having strands of her hair."

Both Bo and Dyson looked at the doctor and both replied at the same time "What ?".

Bo continued "How, I don't understand" _throwing her hands up in the air._ "She was so weak, hardly breathing and now she throwing Dyson across the room with ease, and looking as powerful as ever. Besides I threw her strand of hair that Massimo had in a pit full of lava, you would have thought that would have done the trick".

Trick glanced at Bo "Bo you don't understand. A Valkyrie's hair yields enormous amount of power, no amount of heat can destroy it. Massimo must have formulated a concoction that allows him to control the Valkyrie within Tamsin, healing her in the process. We might have underestimated the druid, as it takes a very skilful sorcerer to delve into this type of magic that can control someone as powerful as Tamsin.

Kenzi distantly said "He had this little pouch that looked like some kind of spell bag; the writing was small but…Trick do you have a pen and paper".

Trick grabbed paper and pen from his lair and gave it to Kenzi. She started writing on the piece of paper and handed back to Trick.

"Fjetret?" he said confusedly.

Bo got her phone out and typed in Fjetret in google.

"It means spellbound in the Norwegian language" looking up at her grandfather.

"This is good news", Trick smiled looking up at Bo from his book.

"How is this good news, Tamsin is being controlled by psychopath. God knows what his going to do next, especially when he has her doing his dirty work." Kenzi sobbed.

Bo pulled Kenzi in for hug, "Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, and we are going to get Tamsin back, I promise you Kenz".

Kenzi stepped back from the hug "Bo don't, he killed Hale. That monster his capable of anything and now he has my Tammy. Bo she can hurt you and my heart cannot bare to lose anyone else" tears streaming down her face.

Bo placed a kiss on the humans cheek "I have to go after her Kenz, and I will bring her back because who else is going to watch x files with you". Bo wiped the tears from her eyes, as Kenzi released a smile as she was thinking about how obsessed Tamsin is with the show.

Trick continued "its good news because Massimo has to have it on him at all times, in order to be the one to control Tamsin. This means you have to get hold of the spell pouch, to remove the power he has over Tamsin and destroy it". He continued to look through the old book, trying to find answers.

"But I thought you said her hair can't be destroyed, if that is what is binding the spell. How do we destroy it?" Bo responded

"It's a stone." Lauren guessed. She was thinking about when Massimo was waving it in the air, she could tell there was a solid object in there.

"You're right" as he turned the old book to show the gang, the ancient looking drawing of a stone surrounding a strand of hair.

"So we destroy the stone and remove the hair, and that breaks the spell." Bo eagerly asked

"Hopefully" Trick replied.

"But where do we start? We have already been to his lair; his scent was faint so I know he hasn't been there for a while. Tamsin's scent is also faint I can't pick up a strong enough scent to lock on to here" the wolf said, as he stood up away from Lauren who was removing the blood from his face.

"Dyson, I don't think that's a good idea that you go, you took a pretty bad blow to your head" Lauren said, jumping up grabbing the wolf's arm.

"I can't just sit here, whilst Massimo has my partner" he stood firmly; Lauren removed her hand as she got the message.

"She's right Dyson" Bo replied facing Dyson

"I feel fine Bo, plus I am not letting you go after him alone, its suicide" Dyson moaned

"His got a point Bo-Bo" Kenzi murmured

"Fine, but if you start feeling..." Bo was interrupted.

"Yes, then we both go home and start again tomorrow" Dyson smiled. This was short-lived as the Morrigan barged into the Dal, with two other dark fae guards.

"Where is that Valkyrie bitch, I'm going to rip her wings off with my bare hands!" she yelled, she looked at the confusing faces that glanced at her. She joked "Who died".

Bo looked down at the ground trying to keep her anger in, she then glared back at the Morrigan with a frowning look. The Morrigan saw the look Bo was giving her "What? All I want is that dark features bitch and you can carry on with your little sunshine gang".

"The druid, Massimo is controlling her and we have no way of finding her, so why don't you get in line" Bo tackled back.

"Wait, Massimo is controlling blondie, that thieving scum. Tamsin just attacked my office and stole something of high importance to me; I need to get it back." The Morrigan replied.

"Well your special toy is the last thing on my list; I have more pressing matters to be dealing with." Bo snapped back.

"I will grant the police dog access to my headquarters to sniff our little warrior princess out, if you find and bring back what Tamsin stole from me." The Morrigan smirked at the wolf.

"Fine" Dyson grunted

"Oh sweetie, you think I can just take your word for it. No !. I'm going need the succubus's blood oath first".

"Okay, I give you my blood oath" Bo stepped forward

"Great. You have access to my office, teen wolf. " the Morrigan laughed as she existed the Dal with her two dark fae guards.

Bo and Dyson shortly follow the Morrigan out the door, when they stop as Kenzi yells "Wait" she runs over to them giving them a big hug. "Please be careful".

Bo and Dyson smile at the human before both of them kissed her either side of her cheek "See you soon K-Star" Dyson replied. "We will be fine" Bo added

Bo and Dyson head out of the Dal, on their way to the Morrigan's Office to try and track down Tamsin.


	6. Chapter 6

**I was able to finish this chapter before I go to bed, so I hope you enjoy. I know I am not the most adequate writers. But I have these thoughts about Lost Girl and Valkubus, which drives me insane as none of my friends watch Lost Girl (I know there crazy!), but they don't like sci-fi. So I thought I'd write about them. Anyway thanks for reading, like I said reviews always appreciated good or bad, only want to improve to make you guys happy. Thanks to those who have reviewed your comments have been fully appreciated x**

As Dyson and Bo walked into the Morrigan's building, they were shocked to see at least 20 motionless bodies scattered across the floor. Bo recognised Tamsin's attack as she witnes how easy Taft's security people fell down, when she used her power. There was this one dark fae that got Bo and Dyson's attention, as he was the only one that seemed to be moving. He looked extremely pale, full of fear, as he rocked backwards and forwards continuously, whilst muttering beneath his breath as he vigorously banged his head with the palm of his hands. Dyson inhaled the air around him into his nose, trying to grasp onto Tamsin's scent. "Her scent is strong here, I can track her".

Bo nodded "finally, we have good news". The relief of the good news was short-lived as Bo becomes irritated as she heard the noise of high heels hitting the marble floor moving closer towards her. The Morrigan's voice followed which instantly puts Bo in loathing mood. She turns to face the dark leader who still has her two bodyguards following her every step, they have a slight resemblance to Bruce; tall, muscular and covered in tattoos.

"What exactly is your plan? Tamsin is one the most powerful Valkyries that I have come across, and now she is at her fullest. Do you real think you two can get close enough to Massimo without getting into a showdown with the harbinger of death?"

Bo ignores what the Morrigan just said. She had been questioning that herself on the ride over. _Massimo won't hold back, he will use Tamsin to attack us. How are we going to overcome her doubt power? I just about resisted it when she used it on me at Tafts and she wasn't as half as powerful then as she is now. _

"Are you going to tell me what Tamsin stole_?" _Bo replied, not wanting to talk about the plan

"She stole my Koushang" The Morrigan responded, waiting for Bo's reaction.

"Koushang " Bo snapped. _The koushang is the amulet that prevents a succubus from draining a person's chi; Bo had previously used one in a fight against her mother._

"Well, this is awkward. Am I right" The Morrigan smiled at the succubus who was frowning profusely at her. "All that frowning will only give you wrinkles. Now that wouldn't be a good look for succubus, now would it." She mocked

"Why did you have it? Dyson growled

"And you think I am going to retrieve it, just so you can use it against me?" Bo added started to lose patience with the dark leader.

"You gave me your blood oath succubus; even you can't get out of that agreement. So suck it up and bring it to me. Anyway you're not the only unpredictable succubus I have to deal with" she replied, raising an eyebrow at the succubus.

"Aife, but I thought..?" Dyson began confusedly, as the last time he heard from her, she attacked Trick. But Trick didn't specify happened to Aife after the attack; he just asked the wolf to keep the attack between them.

Bo interrupted Dyson, needing to get answers "What's my mother got against you?" she said in demanding tone as she stepped towards the brunette. The two big bodyguards step towards The Morrigan as Bo moves closer to her.

"I don't know yet, but I will find out as soon as one of these idiots.." turning to face the bodies on the floor. "wakes up and find the informant that told me that mother dearest was after the leader of the dark. So the Koushang is safety measure the good doctor put in place to protect me, but the valkubitch had stolen it before I could put the tacky necklace on."

"Lauren, gave you the Koushang? " Bo asked feeling betrayed.

"Bo!, we don't have time for this, Tamsin's scent is getting weaker by the minute. We need to leave now." Dyson grunted.

"Okay" she replied as she faced the wolf; Bo turned back and pointed at the Morrigan "We are not finished." The Morrigan replied with a simple smirk "That's if you come back alive" she whispered under her breath as Dyson and Bo leave the building.

Dyson tracked Tamsin's scent to a warehouse near the docks. They were standing a far from the located warehouse

"There definitely in there" Dyson pointed to a warehouse, as he picked up stronger scents of both Tamsin and Massimo coming from there.

Bo went to march over to the warehouse, when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Bo, as much as I want to rip Massimo's throat out, we need a plan. How are we going get near him when Tamsin's probably right next to him, like is personal guard dog" He growls at the thought of Tamsin being controlled, fuelling his anger towards the druid more.

Bo nodded, hating the fact that Dyson was right, she just wanted to get Tamsin back and get home to Kenzi as soon as possible. She stared at the ground trying to think of a plan. She looked up at Dyson.

"Dyson, we need to try and get in as far as possible without being noticed. Then maybe I can detract Tamsin long enough for you to take down Massimo and break the spell"

He grabbed Bo by the shoulders and replied "Bo, no you can't take on Tamsin on your own"

"Well I don't have a choice, Massimo will be wearing the Koushang, and so my powers won't work on him. Dyson you need to let me do this, it's the only way we going to get Tamsin back. I trust you." Bo replied, whilst removing his hands of her shoulders and placing them in front of her.

Dyson looked into Bo's eyes, hating the fact he had to agree with her. "Okay, let's go".

As they stealthily entered the warehouse, neither Tamsin nor Massimo were in sight. The warehouse looked abandoned, as pieces of wood covered the broken windows, and the support beams looked like they would give way at any minute. Regardless of Bo and Dyson stepping cautiously, the old rotten floor would creak with every other step, making both of them wary.

Bo whispered "Are you sure there here, looks like no one's been here in years"

Dyson inhaled the air into his nose; he started to walk towards a wall at the back of the warehouse. Bo looked on as he disappeared behind a wall.

"What the—" Bo starts to walk towards the wall, when Dyson reappears.

From a distance it looked like an ordinary wall, however there was another wall exposing a passageway, which was about 2 feet away from the back wall making it camouflaged into a whole wall.

"Clever" Bo said amusedly, as she walked behind the wall.

Dyson realises that they have lost the upper hand as they both stare down at the stairwell that was in front of them. He glances at Bo as his eyes flash yellow; she reciprocates by flashing her eyes blue, as they both prepare for a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said I was going to be busy over the weekend ,but my dissertation research project is stressing me out big time, so I thought I'll take a break and write this next chapter. Hope you enjoy, thanks again for the reviews, they are extremely helpful x **

Massimo was in his new found lair, looking similar to his old one except this had dry mould covering the barely stable walls and missing slabs of wood on the floor. Tamsin looks as intimidating as ever, as her dark features remained on her face; deep darkness filled her eyes as appose to her stunningly beautiful green eyes. She remained upright against the wall, like a soldier waiting for a command. Massimo turned around abruptly from the concoction his was making, as he heard creaking noises above him and faint whispers.

He smirks "She's here." He turns to Tamsin, whilst stroking her blonde locks. "It's time for you to go fly and bring the guest of honour, don't you think" Tamsin nodded, bending over whilst groaning as she releases the lengthy wings from her back, shortly disappearing into white smoke.

Dyson and Bo's eyes flashing brightly as they prepare for the trouble that was going to unfold as they cautiously make their way down the gloomy stairway case, which creaked with every step placed, alarming Massimo they were coming.

Dyson and Bo's eyes returned to normal as they look on at the druid leaning against a table, who was staring at them as if he was waiting for them. They both realise that Tamsin wasn't in sight; they both knew that they were walking into a trap, but didn't know how it was going to play out. Their bodies remained in a cautious position, waiting for Massimo's or even Tamsin's attack.

Massimo pushed of the table, so he was standing upright "I think people give you too much credit "staring at Bo. "Because this was all too easy to get you to follow my bread crumbs, but you did come quicker than I anticipated so maybe I did underestimated a little bit." He said in a snarky tone.

"What are you talking about" Bo asked in a frustrated tone, as she was growing irritated by the riddle.

Massimo replied "Before I made my presence known and that piece of shithole you call home, I told one of Evony's morons that a certain older succubus was after her."

"Why?" Bo's anger started to reach boiling point

He grabbed the necklace that was tucked inside his old fashion shirt "Koushangs are very hard to get hold off, only a few remain. I needed the Morrigan to feel threatened to delve into her handy resources to track one down for me." Massimo continued, whilst gloating how his plan worked so well with a massive grin on his semi burned face.

"And then once you got control of Tamsin, you had her steal it. Because you knew I was going to come after you." Bo started to put the pieces together.

Massimo started laughing as he loved the feeling of out-smarting the fae in general "And knowing Evony, she would go after our favourite Valkyrie heading to the Dal, which I'm going to assume, is where you got your first lead into finding where my hideout was." He smiled as he lifted his hands looking around his new lair. "Congratulations you found me" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Although I must say, I am surprise to see the wolf by your side. Thought he would be off licking his wounds after that embarrassing attempt to" he gestured doing the quotation mark with is hands, whilst drooping his mouth as he continued "rip me too shreds" Massimo smirked releasing a grunt of laughter.

Dyson stepped in front of Bo, he raised his posture in threatening manner, as he frowned at Massimo "Let's see how you do without the pretty blonde protecting you this time" Dyson mocked, releasing a slight growl under his breath. Bo grabbed Dyson's arm in attempt to calm him down as Tamsin was nowhere in sight, which gave Bo a suspicious vibe, as she searched her surroundings. Her eyes fixated on the druid, who still had an almighty grin of his face, suggesting he had something up his sleeve.

"Yo Two-Face, speaking of the quirky blonde, where is she?" Bo demanded, trying to hide her nervousness from the druid.

"Oh, here and there. Don't worry Bo you will be seeing her very soon. She's just left to bring the guest of honour."

"Guest of honour" Bo asked curiously, her heart started to fill with fear, knowing that this situation was only going to get worse.

At the Dal, Lauren and Kenzi were sitting at the bar, as Trick was downstairs in his lair. He was trying to find more information on Tamsin's gesture to Bo, by choosing her as her true warrior and what that means for both of them.. Lauren sat awkwardly in silence next to Kenzi not knowing what to say, or even if there was anything to say to her. As Lauren knows exactly what she's going through after Bo was forced to kill the woman she loved after the Geruda took over her body. After Nadia's death, Lauren just wanted to be on her own, not wanting to talk about it. So she graciously places a hand on Kenzi's shoulder, an action to show her that she is there if she wants to talk. Kenzi looked up at the doctor as she felt her hand on her shoulder; she simply reciprocated by a heartfelt smile, as tears still filled her icy blue eyes. This moment between the two friends was interrupted as Kenzi's eyes widened in fear as she saw white smoke appear and the entrance of the Dal. Lauren saw the fear struck in Kenzi's eyes and when she turned around to face the entrance of the Dal, her heart started to beat rapidly, as her eyes fixated on dark presence that stood before them. Tamsin remained emotionless, as her dark features splashed across her face, her wings beautifully spread out behind her.

"Tamsin" Kenzi said breathlessly as the fear that struck her made it hard to talk. Kenzi grabbed the doctor's arm; they both remove themselves from the stools and start to move away from the Valkyrie. "Tammy you need to fight this, it's me. It's Kenzi" she cried out trying to plea with the Valkyrie.

The cry from Kenzi, made Tamsin hesitate briefly as she confusedly looked down at the ground. This is the first time she has shown any emotion since being under Massimo's influence. She then looked up at the humans that stood before her with her signature emotionless stare since being Massimo's puppet. The girls witnessed the changed in facial expression, knowing that Tamsin wasn't in control. They went to run downstairs to Trick's lair, as they turned their backs on the Valkyrie, they were surprised to see Tamsin blocking the entrance to Trick's lair. She was mere inches away from Kenzi and Lauren as the white smoke disappeared around her. Tamsin shoved Lauren away from Kenzi, the force of this push, sent the doctor into a wall, leaving her motionless body unconscious.

"LAUREN" Kenzi watched in horror as she saw her body crash into the wall, and remain lifeless. Kenzi went to run over to her, but before she could, she was grabbed by the Valkyrie.

Trick heard the commotion upstairs; he grabbed his knife and walked up the stairs. He was shocked to find Lauren lying unconscious on the floor. Then great fear struck the old timer, when he saw Tamsin grab Kenzi's arm, and before he could react, they disappeared into white smoke.

Back at the warehouse, Bo's eyes flash blue, followed by Dyson's eyes flashing yellow ,as they prepare for a fight, due to white smoke forming next to Massimo, who starts to laugh. When the smoke finally disappears Bo and Dyson look on in horror, as they see Kenzi being held by the harbinger of death.


	8. Chapter 8

**I was having so much difficulty with this chapter, definitely the hardest one I've written, so sorry it has just gone to pot. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks again for reading x **

Bo and Dyson look on in horror, as they see Kenzi being held by the harbinger of death. The Valkyrie drew in her wings, leaving blood stains near her shoulder blades on her white t-shirt.

"Great, our guest of honour is finally here" Massimo shouted with excitement. He grabbed Kenzi's arm bringing her closer to him. Kenzi struggled as Massimo's touch made her skin cruel. "GET YOUR HANDS OF ME" she yelled.

Seeing her best friend in distress, Bo's eyes still glowing blue, she took steps forward but were matched by Tamsin stepping forward in a threatening way. Bo backed off slightly.

"Massimo, I swear to god if you-" Bo began before Massimo interrupted her, whilst he removed a sheet that was covering a rusty cage, he shoved Kenzi into it, making her fall to the ground inside the enclosure, grazing her hands and knees. He then turned the key that was already in the padlock, locking Kenzi in the cage, and placed the key in his pocket.

"Correct me if I wrong, but wasn't you the one that dared me to go near Tamsin and Kenzi, one more time" Massimo teased. His voice turned sharp "So what you going to do about it Bo?"

Bo wanted nothing more than to launch at the cocky druid at that moment, but he had a reason to be cocky, a powerful Valkyrie protecting him. She glanced at Dyson, who has already ripped of his shirt as he started shifting into a wolf as his eyes glow a luminous yellow, he roars as his body transforms; his anger towards the druid was no longer controllable.

Dyson now shape-shifted, was baring his sharp teeth releasing a continual growl at the druid. He runs recklessly towards Massimo.

"Dyson, no" Bo shouted, hearing the worry in her voice.

Dyson collapsed on the floor yelping in pain, as the Valkyrie eyes fixated on the wolf, she stepped forward whilst tilting her head, keeping eye contact with the wolf's eyes.

"TAMSIN, please stop you're going to kill him" Kenzi cried out as she watched on hopelessly. Massimo stared at her grinning; loving the pain his was causing her.

Bo's eye still burning blue, saw this has an opportunity to get the upper hand on the Valkyrie why she was focused on the wolf. Bo launched herself at young blonde tackling her to the floor. The wolf remained on the floor whimpering, as the effects of Tamsin's power still had a hold on him.

Bo was on top of Tamsin, she grabbed the top of her white t-shirt "Tamsin, do you remember when I told you to fight. I need you to fight this" Trying to plead with the young blonde. Tamsin's eyes momentarily converted back to their stunning green colour.

"Tamsin" Bo whispered beneath her, whilst smiling

However catching Bo off guard, her eyes switched back to deep darkness, as the Valkyrie grabbed Bo's black leather jacket staring endlessly into her blue eyes, trying to project doubt into them.

Surprising the Valkyrie, her power didn't affect Bo in anyway. The young blonde quickly swiped at the brunettes face, causing Bo to fly of Tamsin's body.

Massimo looked on with excitement, whereas Kenzi closed her eyes as Tamsin swiped Bo around the face causing her body to plummet hard to the ground. Massimo saw Kenzi look away from the conflict that was unfolding before them.

"What's wrong Kenzi, you're the one that wanted permanent fae powers; do you not like the price you have to pay for them." He sneered.

Kenzi glared up at him with her icy blue eyes, which were filled with hatred and guilt, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't respond to the druid. Massimo turns round at continues to watch the fight between Bo and Tamsin. Kenzi couldn't just watch as the two people she cares deeply about where punching the shit out of each other. She searches her surrounds trying to find something to pick the lock on the cage with.

Bo jumped quickly onto her feet, staggering backwards in the process, grabbing her cheek. Bo then launched at Tamsin crashing her body into the wall, causing the slacks of wood to crumble around her. Bo still holding on to Tamsin's shoulders, Tamsin pushes Bo away with great force, causing Bo to slide along the floor. _She's too strong_ Bo thought. Bo reaches for the knife if her boot. "Damn it, Tamsin. I know you're in that. I don't want to hurt you. Bo pleaded, with desperation in her voice. Bo hesitantly put the knife in front her, trying to predict Tamsin's next move. Tamsin launched at Bo, who reciprocated by swinging the knife at the young blonde's body. The Valkyrie grabbed Bo's arm and forcefully swung it towards Bo's body, causing the knife to slice the brunette's stomach. The cut was not deep but it forced Bo onto her knees as she clutched the bleeding wound.

Kenzi finally found piece of thin metal on the floor that will help her picklock the cage lock, when she looked up she saw Bo on her knees, her hands covered in blood, with Tamsin standing over her.

"BO!" Kenzi cried

Massimo started to walk towards the succubus, kicking the knife away from her hands. Kenzi gathered her thoughts as she saw her opportunity to pick the lock as Massimo walked away.

"You know, Tamsin made it so easy for me to control her." He faced the Valkyrie, stroking her shining blonde hair. Valkyries existence is to serve for a purpose, it's their sacred bond. But it seems she has strayed away from serving the great Odin, making her vulnerable enough for me to take control over that bond"

Bo's thoughts took over as Massimo went on to describe the sacred bond_. Is this the bond Trick was talking about? Would I have been her new purpose, but then how does he have control over her, if I was? If Massimo used a spell to bind the bond, how do I do it? _Bo snapped out of her thoughts.

"Here goes nothing" Bo grunted; feeling the pain from her stomach as she stood up.

Bo grabbed Tamsin by the waist and pulled her body closer to her as she launched her lips onto the Valkyries mouth. There was a brief hesitation from the young blonde, but Bo was surprised when she felt Tamsin's lips reciprocate the kiss. Tamsin then felt a warm sensation being pulled from her, as Bo fed from the Valkyrie, healing her wound. Kenzi face was shocked when she saw Bo kiss Tamsin, then felt kind of relieved when she saw her feed from her, but she couldn't understand why that would snap the Valkyrie from the spell, as she saw Tamsin's eyes turn back to normal. Regardless Kenzi was grateful she had her Tammy back.

When Bo pulled away, she was met by Tamsin's beautiful green eyes staring at her, with a confused look.

"That's not possible" Massimo said with disbelief as he saw the dark features surrounding Tamsin's face disappear, returning her face to normal.

Massimo started to feel a burning sensation in his pocket; he pulled the spell pouch out which was glowing brightly, the stone burnt its way out of the bag falling onto the floor smashing into pieces.

"NO! It's not possible" he murmured to himself, as he fell onto his knees, next to the broke shards of the stone. Bo stepped away from Tamsin, and punched Massimo around the face, causing his body to hit the floor; she searched his pockets and pulled the twig of Zamora out.

"Looks like you're out lives, Massimo" Bo taunted.

Massimo glared at the ceiling, shaking his head, as the punch sent him into a brief daze. Kenzi finally picked the rusty lock and stepped out of the cage. Kenzi signed with relief as everyone seemed ok. The wolf finally standing up onto his paws, as the effects of Tamsin's power start to waver. Dyson was staring at the floor, trying to regain his eyesight as objects appeared blurry.

Massimo glanced at the knife he previously kicked away from Bo; he rolls over and runs towards the knife, he picks it up and heads towards Kenzi. Kenzi face seizes up with fear, as she sees the burnt druid run towards her with Bo's knife. She frantically try's to find something to protect herself from Massimo.

Massimo was already too far head of Bo, for her to protect her best friend.

"Kenzi" Bo cried out, as she started to run towards her.

Massimo was mere inches away from Kenzi; he brought the knife back, ready to plunge it into the human. Then suddenly white smoke appeared in front of Kenzi, the knife sinking easily into Tamsin's stomach, causing the Valkyrie to gasp; falling backwards into Kenzi.

"No!… no, no no, Tammy" Kenzi sobbed as she fell to the ground with Tamsin; not able to support her weight.

"TAMSIN" Bo cried out before reaching Massimo and tackling him against the wall fighting to get the knife. The druid struggled against the succubus's strength, but the force she used to smash his hand against the wall, made him drop the knife. She punched him around the face, making Massimo hit his head against the wall; he slithered down the wall in confusion. Dyson's eyesight finally restored back to normal, he whimpered when he saw Tamsin covered in blood. The anger coursing through his body he releases a prominent growl directed at Massimo. Bo looked at the wolf, stepping away from Massimo and walking over to Kenzi who was clutching Tamsin's body

Dyson was slowing moving in on Massimo, like a predator stalking its prey. Massimo blinked profusely as tried to focus on the wolf. Fear struck his face, as he saw how close the wolf was becoming. Massimo screamed as the wolf launched at his throat.

Kenzi and Bo looked away as Massimo screams become louder as Dyson bit down on the druid's shoulder, ripping the flesh from his body. The druid's screams finally become silent after Dyson finished torturing by the means of slashing his body to shreds with his sharp claws, then finally ripping his throat out, with his bare teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, just been bombarded with a lot of university work, so might not be able to update as regular as I would like. I know Valkubus theme is moving extremely slow, trust me it's killing me as much it's probably killing you, but I have already started writing their scenes, just got to figure out what chapter it will fit into. Feel free to review (Let me know what you think, it's extremely helpful), or add suggestions where you would like this story to go. You guys are awesome. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support. x**

Tamsin was still lying on Kenzi's lap, from when she collapsed on her, causing the human to fall back onto the floor. Kenzi brought her arms around the blonde trying to put pressure on the deep stab wound near her stomach. Blood started to cover Tamsin's white t-shirt, causing Kenzi to panic. Bo walked away from Massimo, leaving Dyson to deal with him. She ignored the screams she could hear from the druid as Dyson ripped his flesh with ease. Bo kneeled down to the young blonde; leaning over her body towards her face, now being mere inches away from her lips.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Tamsin gasped, _not knowing if it was the stab wound or Bo's lips being so close to hers that was causing her to lose her breath._ Kenzi glared with curiosity, as Bo told her that her chi power doesn't work on the Valkyrie.

Bo cupped Tamsin cheek "You're going to be fine" she whispered, their lips nearly touching.

Bo released her signature orange chi from her lips that flowed towards Tamsin's mouth. Bo looked on in shock as it evaporated as it met her lips, not healing the Valkyrie.

"What, but I thought" Bo said with confusion, as she pulled away from Tamsin's face, the succubus now clearly looking worried.

Tamsin witnessed the scared look that washed over Bo's face. "Well excuse me if my body doesn't want to accept your chi, god knows where you got it from" Tamsin joked, but crumpled in pain as her stomach muscles contracted when she laughed.

"Tammy, now is not the time to be your snarky self" Kenzi sighed with a weak smile on her face. Bo was reeling over the fact Tamsin still hasn't accepted her chi. _I don't understand, why didn't it work? I thought the bond was-, I need Trick's help I can't heal her, especially when she doesn't accept my chi consciously._

The wolf transformed back into his human form, after killing Massimo. Dyson stared down at the unrecognisable druid, whose body was mutilated and covered in blood. He knelt down and picked up the Koushang that laid in a pool of blood beside Massimo's body; that had fallen off during the wolf's attack breaking the chain. Dyson placed the broken necklace into his pocket and walked over to the injured Valkyrie, who was scrunching her nose, followed by a brief smile, as the human told her off for cracking a joke.

Tamsin tilted her head back to face Kenzi "By the look on all your faces, looks like you could use a joke."

"We need to get you too Lauren" Dyson said with urgency kneeling beside Tamsin. Bo nodded with agreement.

"Oh my god, Lauren" Kenzi snapped

Bo with an alert expression on her face "Kenz, what is it?"

"Well, I may have thrown her into a wall" Tamsin sighed with regret

"What?" Bo and Dyson responded.

Bo continued "We need to get back to the Dal, maybe Trick can slow down the bleeding and hopefully Lauren will be okay?"

"Then, what we waiting for?" Tamsin replied quickly, as she struggles in pain to get up, clutching hold of her stomach. Bo and Dyson rush to either side of Tamsin trying to support the Valkyrie's weight, as they pull her up. Kenzi stands up, when she sees a pale-looking Valkyrie glaring at her.

"Kenzi, I'm going to need you to hold on too Dyson, and do not let go" Tamsin said weakly.

"Tamsin, what are you doing" Bo asked.

Ignoring her question she shoved Dyson and Bo away, barely capable of standing on her own, she bent over grabbing her stomach, releasing a scream of pain as her wings emerge from her shoulder blades. The pain that shot through Tamsin's stomach causes her to fall onto her knees.

"Tamsin, you need to save your energy" Bo pleaded; she was getting increasingly worried seeing the blood that drenched her white t-shirt, and how increasingly pale she was becoming.

"This way is faster, I have enough strength to do it Bo" Tamsin sneered.

Bo reluctantly accepted the idea. The gang gather around the Valkyrie helping her to her feet, they hold on tightly, eventually disappearing into white smoke.

Back at the Dal, Lauren had regained consciousness 20 minutes after being thrown into the wall. Trick was nursing the small cut above her eyebrow that she sustained when she hit the floor; on the couch. Lauren was holding a bag of ice on the back of her shoulder luckily enough, that took most of the impact when she hit the wall, causing bruising around her right shoulder blade. Trick had already notified Lauren that Tamsin has taken Kenzi.

"That should do it, How you feeling" Trick asked, after he finished cleaning the wound above the doctor's eyebrow.

"Like a Valkyrie just threw me into a wall" Lauren replied raising her eyebrows at Trick.

"Lauren, you are very lucky that's all Tamsin did, she could have killed you with ease. Which still confuses me—"Trick stopped as he was met by a frowning look by the doctor, who was not pleased with the old timer.

Trick continued with a softer tone "What I mean is, it would have been effortless for Tamsin to use her power on a human, yet you have escaped with cuts and bruises."

"What you trying to say Trick? Somehow Tamsin was in control, and protected me from her Valkyrie side" Lauren questioned with a disbelief tone.

Trick took a few seconds before answering the injured blonde. "I don't know Lauren, but not even the fae, can't escape the wrath of Valkyries attack."

Lauren noticing the sincerity behind Trick's words, she was starting to comprehend how lightly she came off against Tamsin's attack.

"Kenzi didn't though, she taken her god knows where" Lauren sighed.

"Wherever Massimo is hiding, and when Bo and Dyson track him down, they will find her." Trick said with a positive tone.

Lauren responded with a weak smile, hoping that they were okay.

"I need to go downstairs, too find more answers—"Trick cut himself off, not wanting Lauren to know about the sacred bond that Tamsin has gestured to Bo.

Lauren responded with a smile and gentle nod. Trick then started to walk away, when he heard Lauren's voice.

"Trick!" Lauren said nervously; her eyes widened, when they fixated on the white smoke that was forming in the middle of the Dal.

Trick was quick to grab is knife, that was resting on the side of the bar, and stood next to Lauren, pointing the knife at the white smoke. He exhaled, as he released nervous tension, once the smoke lifted. His eyes glared as Bo, Kenzi and Dyson were standing next to the Valkyrie who was retracting her wings, her eyes close as she plummeted towards the floor, her t-shirt was drenched in blood. Before Tamsin hit the floor Bo caught her in mid-air, cupping her face as she placed her gently down on the ground.

"Tamsin, wake up" Bo pleaded; trying to fight off her emotions, to keep a clear head.

Kenzi's eyes filled with tears; falling to her knees next to Tamsin's lifeless body, her emotions completely overwhelming her causing her to cry out in an outburst "Tammy, please. I can't. I can't lose you." Shaking her arm aggressively, trying to wake the blonde, who's still remained unconscious on the floor.

Lauren threw the ice bag that was on her shoulder and ran over to the injured Valkyrie.

"What happened?" Lauren asked; trying to put as much pressure on the deep stomach wound with her left hand, due to her right arm incapable of applying pressure due to the residue bruising; she clutched it close her chest. Dyson picked Kenzi off the floor and took her to sit on the couch, trying to give Lauren space to work. Kenzi turned into Dyson's chest and buried her head, as her emotions poured out of her.

"Massimo stabbed her, with my knife" Bo replied quickly.

"Bo I need you to take over applied pressure, I need to get my bag from my car" Lauren demanded

Bo placed her hands firmly over the Valkyrie's wound, causing her to move her head; releasing a groan.

"Tamsin" Bo called out. But there was no reply.

"How did you break the spell controlling Tamsin" Trick asked

Bo paused. She looked up at Trick, feeling kind of awkward "I kissed her." Bo whispered

"And she turned back" Trick replied with a confuse look.

"Yes, but she still didn't accept my chi. I thought the kiss would seal the bond." Bo said in frustrated tone.

"A kiss? I think you've been reading too many fairy tale stories." Trick replied; Bo shot him a frown look, causing Trick to explain further.

"A Valkyrie's bond is sacred to them; it gives them a purpose in life. Originally that bond belongs to the one they serve called Odin, but it is unheard of for a Valkyrie to deem someone of more importance, but if they do they break that bond. "

"But how do I seal the bond, Trick!" Bo demanded

"Bo I can't tell you that, it has to be pure" Trick replied with a soft tone in his voice

"What are you talking about? What has to be pure?" Bo shouted

"If I told you, it wouldn't be pure" Trick said trying reason with his granddaughter.

Kenzi glared over as she heard Bo and Trick talk about the bond.

"What bond" Kenzi exhaled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Bo didn't even register what Kenzi had asked, her heart felt too heavy too care; she rested her head on her bloody hands, which were still firmly held on the Tamsin's stomach . Tears forming in her eyes; it was hurting her not knowing how to save her. Bo's thoughts where running around in her head, _I can't_ save _the one person who's always been straight forward with me and says it like it is, without sugar coating it. She has stood by me through this whole Rainer situation; she respects my choices even if she thinks I am crazy. That stubborn Valkyrie even defied Acacia, and I saw how much she cares about her; she did all that just to protect me? _

Bo lifted her head and leant towards the Valkyrie's forehead and placed a soft kiss, as she remained unconscious getting weaker by the minute. "I'm so sorry Tamsin; you've always been there for me and I have let you down" Bo cried; placing her head back in her hands; her weeping caused her chest shudder uncontrollably.

Lauren ran in with her medical bag in her left hand; still holding her injured arm close to her chest. She stopped still, as her eyes widened when she saw Tamsin's body glow bright white. The light surrounded Bo, when she noticed its effects on her, as she felt a warm sensation wash over her; great power coursed through her veins. When the light disappeared, she inhaled deeply trying to grasp onto the new power she felt inside her core, when she heard a weak voice.

"Bo, what did you do?" Tamsin said feebly.

Bo looked up at the drained looking Valkyrie, whose face was as white as a ghost.

"I did it" Bo sighed; looking back at Trick.

Trick replied "You accepted the Valkyries bond, by being pure about what's in your heart, deeming her worthy."

Bo leant over to Tamsin's lip, who was staring at her weakly. Bo lips were mere inches away from her lips; she released her signature orange chi, which flowed into Tamsin's mouth. The Valkyrie inhaled as she immediately felt the effects of Bo's chi, taking away the agonising pain she felt with every breath she took. Tamsin started to feel a bit stronger, knowing this she pushed Bo away; not wanting her to hurt herself by giving her too much.

Before Bo could react to the blonde pushing her away, Kenzi had barged her way passed and hugged Tamsin tightly, causing her to groan in pain; Bo had healed the deep wound, but not fully she still felt sore and bruised due to Tamsin pushing her away.

"I'm sorry" Kenzi backed out of the hug grabbing Tamsin by the shoulders. "Don't you ever do that again" Kenzi wept. Tamsin responded with a sympathetic look, realising how much she scared her.

Tamsin's eyes then hesitantly looked at Bo's, who was staring right back at her, with a huge smile on her face; she placed her hand on the Valkyries thigh with a sigh of relief. Tamsin reciprocated with a compassionate look and placed her hand on top of Bo's.

The gang had witness the exchange between the Valkyrie and Succubus causing an awkward tension, which Bo and Tamsin were oblivious to. The gang looked on with confusion and for others jealousy, as they try to understand what Bo just did for Tamsin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Didn't expect this chapter to take me as long as it did, I was hoping to release two chapters today. But another chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Thanks for the supportive reviews. Let me know what you think, or if I should change something. Thanks again for reading x**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes it's like 3am in the UK. **

Trick ignoring the awkward glares at Tamsin and Bo, makes is way downstairs to his lair. Not knowing how the Valkyrie bond would impact Bo, he was hoping to find the answers from Tamsin, but with everyone in the Dal he couldn't. He settled by trying to find any information from the old scrolls and books, that he has collected throughout his lifetime.

Meanwhile upstairs everyone was still reeling over the blind light that briefly glowed around Tamsin and Bo, allowing for Bo's chi to enter Tamsin.

"Bo, I don't understand. I thought your chi, couldn't heal her" Lauren said; trying to ignore the fact Bo's hand was on Tamsin's thigh, but her eyes deceiving her as she fixated on Tamsin's hand which was clutching Bo's hand. Lauren wasn't the only one staring at the intimate moment between the two women, as Dyson and Kenzi faces were slightly frowned.

Bo merely snapped at out of trance when she heard Lauren's voice, as she was lost in Tamsin's icy green eyes. She removed her hand from Tamsin's thigh; standing up to face Lauren, but avoided her eye contact. Bo didn't even understand fully what just happened; she started to play with her fingers nervously.

"I don't know, I just—"she began; putting her hands in front of her, trying to describe the feeling she felt moments before she healed Tamsin. "I just had this inner feeling that it was going to work, it's hard to explain."

Lauren, Dyson and Kenzi still looked at Bo, as more confusion swept across their faces, making her feel uncomfortable. Tamsin could feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere, making her feeling uncomfortable, she squished her face trying to stand up, the tenderness that swept across her stomach, made her crumple back to the floor, as she gently gripped her stomach.

"TamTam, are you okay" Kenzi said in a panic tone; rushing to her side.

"Kenz, I'm fine." Tamsin replied in a soft tone; seeing the worry in her icy blue eyes she continued "Honestly, I'm just a bit sore."

Bo opened her mouth, but before she could offer the blonde more of her chi to take the pain away, Tamsin shot her a look and shook her head, as if she knew what she was thinking. Lauren walked over to the Valkyrie and kneeled down next to her to examine her stomach.

"Lauren, I'm fine" Tamsin said in a serious tone; grabbing the doc's hand as she went to pull her bloody t-shirt up.

"Please Tamsin, just let her look" Kenzi pleaded; placing her hand on Tamsin's shoulder.

Tamsin reluctantly nodded and looked way with a grouchy look on her face.

Lauren began to pull the bloody t-shirt up, which clung onto Tamsin's skin. Her stomach was covered in dry blood, making it hard for the doctor to examine her.

"Dyson can you go into my bag, there should be anti-bacterial wipes inside" Lauren asked. Dyson walked over to her bag and pulled the wipes out, and handed them to her.

Lauren gave Tamsin an uncomfortable look, as she went to wipe her stomach. Tamsin didn't register the look; she was still facing away from the doctor, with the same grouchy look on her face. Lauren had gently wiped the blood away from Tamsin's stomach, revealing her toned physique, which didn't go unnoticed by Bo, as she felt herself become more attracted to the Valkyrie.

"Your stab wound has disappeared, you only have residue bruising." Lauren said surprisingly

"Like I said, I'm fine" Tamsin murmured; pulling her t-shirt down sharply, frowning at the doctor.

Lauren's phone started to ring, when she pulled it out; the screen was smashed from the attack earlier, she couldn't see who was calling. When she managed to answer it, she was not surprise to hear the Morrigan on the other side; she needed the blonde doctor to meet her at her office. She hung up the phone. Whilst Lauren was on the phone, Dyson pulled out the Koushang in his pocket that was covered in dry blood, and handed it to Bo. His hand lingered on top of Bo's, causing her to feel awkward, pulling away with the necklace gripped tightly into her hand.

"I've got to go" Lauren said; whilst grabbing her bag.

"Wow, you really do run when she whistles." Bo grunted

Lauren reciprocated by giving her a hurtful look; as Bo's words stunned the blonde. Bo walked over to her and put her hand out.

"I believe Evony, will be expecting this" Bo mocked.

Lauren went to hold her hand out, but Bo purposely dropped the necklace on the floor, stamping her foot on it, breaking the pendant.

Lauren bent down and picked up the broken pieces, and left the Dal, without saying a word, feeling the hostility Bo was giving off.

"Well, that was awkward" Tamsin muttered; trying to break the silence that filled the room.

Bo walked towards the Valkyrie and held her hand up, gesturing to help her get up off the floor. Tamsin slapped down on her hand, before grabbing hold of it; she leant all her weight into the succubus, holding on to her stomach, cursing at the pain she felt.

"We need to get you back to the clubhouse, so you can rest" Bo commanded looking at Tamsin, who sneered back at the brunette.

"Bo, I can't-" Kenzi started to begin, finding hard to finish her sentence without becoming overwhelmed with her emotions, as she thought of Hale.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder. "It's okay Kenz, you can stay with me if you want."

Kenzi looked over her shoulder at the wolf and simply nodded, as tears started to fall down her face.

Bo walked over to her best friend, and hugged her tightly "If you need me, just say the word and I will be there."

Kenzi cleared her throat "I know. I just need sometime, okay Bo."

Bo planted a kiss on her cheek "I will be here, when you're ready."

Kenzi stepped back from Bo and looked over at the weak looking Valkyrie, who started to walk towards her; Kenzi gently wrapped her hands around Tamsin's shoulders "I'm so glad you're okay Tammy. Please get some rest, I know what you're like." She scoffed. Kenzi couldn't see Tamsin's face as it hung over her shoulder, her face washed over with guilt.

"Tamsin's not the only one who needs sleep." Dyson said in a soft tone, gesturing his hand out towards the human. Kenzi smiled; walking towards the wolf, who embraced her in a hug, and placed a kiss on the head.

"I'll see you two soon" Dyson said; glaring at Bo and Tamsin, before he and Kenzi walked out of the Dal.

"C'mon Valkyrie, let's go home." Bo smiled; which was short-lived as she could see something was troubling the blonde. "What is it?" Bo said; grabbing Tamsin by her shoulders.

Tamsin faced the floor, trying to hide her emotions from the brunette; tears started to fill her green eyes. "Acacia warned me that Massimo was alive and that he was up to something big" Tamsin moaned.

"What, why didn't you say something" Bo asked

"That's why I came round earlier after the dead fae, but-"Tamsin began

"Then Rainer, got written back into history." Bo finished Tamsin's sentenced

Tamsin knew that Rainer being written back into history wasn't the reason she forgot. The Valkyrie didn't want the succubus to know that she struggles to handle her feelings towards her. The real reason was that she locked lips with the wolf, hoping he could have taken her mind off feeling so lonely, and to take away the yearning she felt towards the one person she can't have. I was selfish Tamsin thought.

She continued; her face still avoiding Bo's eye contact "I let Kenzi down, there's no excuses."

"Tamsin, you can't blame yourself. Massimo did this, not you" Bo replied sympathetically; lifting Tamsin's face, making the Valkyrie look at her.

Trick interrupted the moment between Tamsin and Bo, as they heard him make his way up the stairs. Tamsin slightly backed away from the succubus.

"Where did everyone go?" He said; looking aimlessly around the Dal. Bo glared at her grandfather, a little bit annoyed with at him by the interrupting the conversation she was having with Tamsin.

Bo raised her eyebrows and simply replied "They left."

Trick frowned in confusion, as he heard the sturdiness in his granddaughter's voice.

Trick glared at Tamsin "Now that we are alone, Tamsin do you want to explain, how this Valkyrie bond effects Bo."

Tamsin was completely caught off guard, causing her body to tense, leaving her speechless.

"Trick!" Bo snapped; feeling more awkward that annoyed.

"Bo, we need to know the effects so we can prepare for them." Trick replied trying to reason with the brunette.

"Relax, blood king" Tamsin said in her husky voice, whilst shooting the old timer a despised look. Trick's eyes widened, knowing that Tamsin has gained her memory back, which rendered him speechless. Tamsin smirked knowing the effect she had on him. "Bo will be fine, I give you my word"

Bo was intrigued to find out what the bond means, but now was not the time to ask, as Tamsin was looking very peaky.

"Trick, you need to back off right now, Tamsin needs rest, so I'm taking her home." Bo demanded.

Tamsin smirked, she couldn't help but feel turned on by how hot Bo looked, by being all serious and protective.

Bo grabbed the Valkyrie around the waist, to allow her to lean against her for support. Tamsin tried to stop her body from shuddering under Bo's touch; mainly to stop the succubus from seeing the effect she had on, but also because it wasn't helping with the pain that was shooting across her stomach. Bo felt Tamsin's body tense up, as she stroked her hand along her back; Bo smirked over the effect she had on the blonde. They walked out of the Dal and Bo was helping Tamsin get in her car.

"Bo, I don't want to go back to the clubhouse." Tamsin said unhappily as Bo got in the driver seat

"Okay, so where we going to go" Bo questioned understandably

Tamsin looked up at Bo "We?"

"I'm not going to leave you on your own, when you're in this state" Bo smiled

Tamsin looked at the window to hide her smile.

"There's a motel up the road, I've used it from time to time" She replied looking back at Bo scrunching her nose up as she spoke.

Bo snickered, as she started the engine and drove off down the road.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally some Valkubus scenes, but this is not rated M (yet) debating how or if I go down that path. Trying to figure out how I am going to progress the storyline, as I'm trying to relatively stick close to the Lost Girl storyline, so how I'm going to deal with this whole Rainer situation. But don't worry Valkubus will be end game. Thanks again for the support. Let me know what you think. (A special thanks to the guest who checks for updates regularly and as shown their support to my story, it really means a lot and it continues me to write ) x**

Bo had reached the Motel that was minutes away from the Dal; she left Tamsin in the car, while she went and got a room. Bo sent waves of charm up the bearded man's arm who was working behind the desk; to get a free room for the night, she walked over to a fridge that was against the wall in the office, which was stocked with beers.

"Oh, and you don't mind me taking these" Bo smiled; grabbing four beers.

The man just simply nodded clearly infatuated with Bo, handing her a blue bag. She headed back to her car and opened the passenger door for Tamsin, helping her to her feet. They entered the motel room; there were curtains that looked like they were out of the 1970'sthat matched the carpet that had stains that neither of the two girls wanted to think about. Tamsin shot Bo a look when she saw the double bed against the wall. Bo reciprocated with a grin, as she was just as surprised as the Valkyrie, it wasn't intentional.

"I swear this is definitely the last time, I'd do anything nice for anyone" Tamsin scoffed; even she didn't believe those words as she sat down on the bed.

Bo laughed knowing that Tamsin was referring to the time, she last told her that when the Valkyrie took a bullet for her. She sat down next to blonde.

"Where have I heard that before, besides if you had let me finish, I could have taken all the pain away." Bo replied playfully as she grabbed hold of Tamsin's arm, looking into her green eyes.

Tamsin shrugged off the succubus's hand on her arm "No! It's completely against my nature Bo, it's hard to explain, but it just is okay. Anyway I am a Valkyrie I think I can handle residue bruising, I will heal in no time. I just need to get some rest."

Bo not wanting to argue with her "Okay, no super chi" she grinned. Bo leant down to the blue bag and picked up two beers; she pulled of the caps with her bare hands.

"Looks like these with have to do" Bo smiled; passing the blonde a beer.

Bo's smile irritated Tamsin, in the best way possible. The way it made her feel , to see the succubus happy made Tamsin feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and she hated the fact Bo had that power over her. It just isn't in her nature to feel that way, it was hard for the Valkyrie to adjust to this feelings. She grabbed the beer from Bo, taking a sip of her beer.

Tamsin thoughts caused her to release a short laughter; she grabbed her stomach in pain breathing in hesitantly. She smiled at the brunette "Well if you stop putting yourself in deadly situations that you can't get out off, maybe I will see my last life to its fullest." She joked, taking another sip of her drink.

"Tamsin—"Bo began; she hated the fact she can just joke about her last life. _How long does a Valkyrie live for, in there one lifetime?_ Bo thought. Bo knew that if she expressed concern towards the blonde she would shoot her done with a sarcastic remark, so she reframed herself from doing that. "You can talk, I've have to save your ass from time to time. I stopped Krampus from turning you into candy. Saving you from Massimo TWICE" she listed.

"Oh, really? I saved your cute little ass more times than you care to realise" Tamsin mocked.

"Okay, care to name a few". Bo asked intriguingly

"Where do I begin" Tamsin replied sarcastically, whilst lifting her head up, and tapping her chin with her finger. "Well, there was that time when I was at the beginning of new lifecycle. I found the wanderer card that you appeared in, which steered Dyson to the train, which then led him to track you down." Tamsin takes deep breathe "I let you feed of me, even though I was dying to get you powered up to save Kenzi when Inari went all psycho-bitch. Then there was that time, I helped you with your dawning invitation in Brazenwood. I helped you track down Dyson when he was kidnapped by Taft. Oh and my personal favourite getting shot protecting you." Tamsin paused as she nearly let slip that she defied the Morrigan by killing the Dark fae that Bo fed off, so that he couldn't identify Bo as the attacker. Tamsin didn't want to expose Bo to the guilt she would have felt over the matter, plus she didn't want Bo to see her as the killer she once was_._ She continued "Anyway the only reason you had to save me from becoming candy was because I was trying to protect you AGAIN" Tamsin bit her lip trying to stop herself from grinning like a goon, she faced away from Bo.

"I said name a few" she sneered, smiling at the blonde as she saw her biting her lip, whilst avoiding eye contact. Bo couldn't help but think how adorable and attractive the Valkyrie looks, trying to contain her emotions by biting her lip. When Tamsin looked up at Bo she saw the way she was looking at her, and smirked to herself. Bo observed the smirk Tamsin gave.

"What is it?" Bo questioned happily , but before Tamsin could answer her , Bo's phone started to ring.

The caller ID said it was Kenzi. Kenzi had rung Bo, to tell her not to worry about her but she needs time away from everything including Bo, Dyson was taking her away; the same place he goes, when the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Bo didn't know where that was; no one did, but she trusted Dyson to look after Kenzi, and that it would be good for her to get away from it all.

Whilst Bo was on the phone, Tamsin could hear Kenzi telling her that she needs time away. The blonde witnessed the hurt expression that swept across the brunette's face. When the phone call ended Bo fiddled with her bottle, obviously feeling upset by the call.

Tamsin sighed, which caused Bo to look up at the blonde with a blank expression. She showed her beautiful smile, towards the brunette. "Bo its clear that Kenzi is your yin to your yang".

"Huh?" Bo replied not having a clue what Tamsin was on about

Tamsin softly bit down her lip trying to stop her smile from growing "What I mean is, that you once told me that Kenzi was your heart. Have you even consider that your hers? And right now her heart is broken."

Bo had always knew how strong her friendship was with the human, but it was a whole new feeling hearing it in words. "But that doesn't explain why she's freezing me out, when she needs me the most"

"What you mean like the time you froze her out over the whole Rainer thing." Tamsin replied.

Bo shook her head "That's completely different." In a defensive tone.

"Is it? you needed time to figure things out, so does Kenzi." Tamsin explained

"That maybe true, but we haven't been on the same wave length since I was taken from the Dal." Bo said feeling disheartened by this; turned her head to face the floor.

Tamsin reached over and put her hand on the succubus's thigh. "C'mon Bo, it's no secret that you've changed since you've come back."

Bo felt Tamsin's hand glide onto her thigh, which felt arousing, looking up at the Valkyrie nearly completely zoning out on what Tamsin was saying.

"Changed ? good or bad change" Bo questioned in a soft tone; staring into Tamsin's icy green eyes, trying to figure out her reaction.

Tamsin removed her hand from Bo's thigh and sat up straight as she played with the top of her bottle "Both?" Tamsin replied; has it just slipped out of her mouth without her trying to think of a politer way of saying.

"Thanks Valkyrie, Kick a girl when shes down." She paused briefly. " Is this your way of saying I haven't been there for Kenzi." Bo said; realising the truth behind her words; taking a sip of her beer.

"I just mean, understandbly you've been a bit distant, with the whole finding out who the wanderer is, why you were sent onto the train? Then Rainer being your-." Tamsin looked up at Bo not wanting to finish the sentence. She continued "You just become driven and distant during the process, causing Kenzi to fall down the cracks, that's all."

Feeling dishearted by Tamsin's words, because she knew she was telling her the truth. She has always respected that trait in the Valkyrie.

"Got it. Give Kenzi time" Bo nodded before taking another sip of her beer.

There was a brief silence between the two women.

"I still don't understand this whole Rainer situation." Tamsin said; breaking the silence. The remark caused Bo to exhale loudly, as the growing frustration of her having to explain herself to everyone was getting a bit too much for the succubus, before she could answer Tamsin continued.

"You told Kenzi, that your relationship with Rainer is bigger than love, because you two want the same things" Tamsin replied clearly going somewhere with this statement.

Bo dodged Tamsin's eye contact by facing the floor, not completely understanding where Tamsin was going with this; it unsettled the brunette.

"You've never once said you're in love with him, just that his your destiny." Tamsin scrunch her nose up at the word _destiny as _she crossed her arms. She tilts her head trying to make eye contact with the succubus.

"Tamsin" Bo said breathlessly as she looked up into her beautiful green eyes, trying to fight the urge to kiss her. Bo's body deceived her thoughts as she moved closer to the Valkyrie being merely inches away from her endearing lips. Tamsin could feel the succubus's warm breath on her lips.

"You can choose your own destiny, so what do you want Bo?" she whispered.

**Note; **

**I know I am a terrible person, but I need to figure out where I'm going to go with this. In addition by the looks of 4x12 trailer, it looks like Kenzi is going to blame Bo for not being able to save Hale, or she's just not putting up with the crap that is going on in her life. But I couldn't bear to write the Benzi friendship in such a manner, it would be too difficult. I love that friendship , it is the heart of the show. But still had to write that Kenzi needs time to figure things out, because everyone does when their grieving. So hoped you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll keep it short and sweet. Read, Review, Enjoy. Thanks for reading. x**

Bo was struggling with the overwhelming feeling to lock lips with the gorgeous blonde, their lips were nearly touching. As Tamsin whispered "You can choose your own destiny, so what do you want Bo?" her lips gently grazed over Bo's, causing Bo to give into her emotions; she placed her hand behind the blonde's neck and kissed her deeply. Arousal swept through the succubus's core, when Tamsin reciprocated the kiss with a slight moan escaping her lips; their tongues gliding over each other; the Valkyrie grabbed Bo's side pulling her closer to her. In the heated moment Bo straddled Tamsin not breaking the passionate kiss the two were sharing, she then briefly pulled away to remove Tamsin bloody t-shirt off; revealing her white laced bra and dry blood on her toned physique. The succubus was oblivious to the prominent bruising that covered the blonde's stomach, due to the urgency to lock lips with her again, releasing a groan on her lips when they met.

Bo now had both of her hands on either side of her face; Tamsin's hands were on the brunette's lower back pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Tamsin gripped Bo's luscious curves as she grinded her pelvis against her body; deepening their kiss further. Bo leant her body forward to encourage the Valkyrie to lean back on the bed. Tamsin was caught up in the moment, giving in to the succubus's wishes; she leant back onto the bed when she crimpled in pain, breaking away from Bo's lips as she released a loud whimper.

"Tamsin I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Bo said apologetically; removing herself of the Valkyrie, now sitting by her side.

Tamsin hesitantly sat up, whilst clutching the sore area of her abdomen; she looks down at her stomach, seeing the dry blood smudged across it. "Don't worry succubus, you can't break me. I'm fine." As she looked up at Bo, Tamsin felt exposed causing her to become hostile and awkward.

Bo could clearly hear in her voice that she was in pain. "Please, just let me heal you."

Tamsin shot her a frowned look. She ignored the succubus's gesture; she moved off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Bo questioned in a frustrated tone, whilst throwing her hands in the air; as Tamsin was ignoring her.

"I'm going to have a shower" she shrugged. "Can you go back to the clubhouse and get me some change of clothes." Tamsin said bluntly; she shut the door, without waiting for Bo to answer.

Bo was left confused by Tamsin's change of behaviour "And you're back to blowing hot and cold, Great." She murmured rolling her eyes; she picked up her keys and walked to the door. Bo found herself looking at the bathroom door, when she heard the shower running. She thought of the water running of Tamsin's physique body, fighting the urge to join the Valkyrie in the shower, but she knew the moment had gone. Bo released a sigh feeling disheartened by the turn of events; she opened the door and left the motel room.

Tamsin was in the shower, when she heard the door shut. She placed her hands on the wall and bowed her head under the shower head, exhaling with infuriation. The Valkyrie hated being so cold to Bo, but it's a defensive mechanism she's built over her many lifetimes that protects her from exposing her true feelings. '_You've kissed her multiple times, and then you nearly had sex with her, I think she knows your feelings towards her' _Tamsin thought. The blonde thumped the wall with anger "Idiot" she murmured to herself. Tamsin leant off the wall; red droplets run down her body, as she washed the blood off it. Her thoughts still haunted by the brunette, _why is she so perfect, I don't deserve her._

Bo had made it back to the clubhouse, still clearly pissed off with the situation between her and Tamsin, not expecting things to turn out the way they did. Bo was too busy dealing with her emotions for the blonde that she didn't realise Rainer was standing in front.

"Rainer! You scared me." Bo gasped; making her snap out of her thoughts.

He placed his hands on her shoulders "I'm sorry, I'm just glad you're okay. Do you want to tell me what happened here? I came back from respecting the fallen warriors, and there were fae authorities cleaning up the place, I was worried about you." He pulled her into a hug; he placed his chin on Bo's head, the worry from his face washed away and a sinister look appeared across his features. The connection he has made with Bo through the mark on her chest has enhanced his foresight power regarding her movements. This has allowed him to see exactly where Bo was; he saw she was with Tamsin at the motel. He snapped out of his angry thoughts about Tamsin and Bo, as Bo stepped out of the hug; causing him to snap back to his phony worried look.

"It's a long story." Bo paused. "Massimo the druid killed Hale" Bo said sadly

"The siren? The one that your human was with." Rainer replied

"Her name is Kenzi" Bo shot back

"I'm sorry, where is Kenzi? Is she okay?" he questioned; intrigued where the human was, but maybe not for the reason Bo may had thought.

"I don't know, she's with Dyson, his taken her away somewhere." Bo replied

"Is Massimo still after her?" Rainer already knew Massimo's fate but to keep up appearances he had to question the brunette.

"No. Dyson killed him." Bo said; she had this realisation that Massimo's death hasn't changed anything as she stared down at the spot where Hale was killed. There was no longer a blood stain; the fae authorities where thorough, making it look like nothing had happen.

"So you're all safe" Rainer said with relief

"Well Tamsin was hurt quite badly during Massimo's attack, I need to get back to her" Bo said; trying to hide her eagerness.

"Okay, do you need help?" Rainer replied

"No, Tamsin will be fine; I just need to bring her change of clothes. She just needs rest." Bo said; placing her hand on Rainer's arm before she walked upstairs. Rainer watched Bo walk up the stairs, before revealing is true emotions; his face turn back to his sinister look as he started to stare into thin air.

"I can feel Tamsin's power radiating from the succubus, so it is possible for a Valkyrie to break their bond and emit it onto a true warrior. Why didn't I foresee this? I would have eliminated the Valkyrie if I knew she was a threat." Rainer murmured angrily.

"The Valkyrie was an unforeseen problem; her bond with Bo could not have been predicted. You're powerful Rainer, but even you're power has limitations into for foreseeing something as rare and sacred as a Valkyrie bond." The voice replied in a demonic tone; appearing in Rainer's head.

"But the Valkyrie has made her stronger; she is now a threat to you now my lord. This affects our plans" Rainer replied.

"Yes the succubus yields incredible power, but maybe the Valkyrie has helped our cause to take over the fae, Ysabeau would be unstoppable. But first we must strip her humanity." The demonic voice demanded.

"I failed you my lord, I ordered Massimo to kill her petty human; who grounds the humanity in Bo, but he failed." Rainer said hesitantly; knowing his lord wouldn't be happy.

"Stop relying on worthless mortals, and finish the job yourself." The demonic voice roared.

"Yes my lord" Rainer replied submissively.

The demonic voice disappeared from his head. Rainer then heard Bo make her way back downstairs.

"Were you talking to someone?" Bo asked; holding a dapple bag of Tamsin's clothes in her hand

"No, I was just thinking out loud. I was wandering why Massimo would attack Kenzi." He replied; trying to see if the succubus knew anything.

This was good enough excuse for Bo, as she replied "Kenzi used his services and he didn't like it when I put a stop to it."

Bo walked towards Rainer and put her hand on his arm "I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Tamsin, make sure she's alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rainer simply reciprocated with a slight nod, and half a smile, as Bo left the clubhouse.

Back at the motel Tamsin had fallen asleep on the bed with only a towel on; her wet hair scrunched back in a bun. Bo had been gone about an hour, when she arrived back at the motel car park; she picked up the dapple bag and a brown bag from the passenger side, as she stopped off to get Tamsin some food.

As Bo walked towards the motel room she started to get butterflies in the pit of her stomach; as flashes of earlier flood her thoughts. How soft Tamsin's lips felt against hers, how her immaculate body felt amazing underneath her and how she's never felt safer when she's in her presence. Bo snapped out of her thoughts, as she approached the motel room, she stopped at the door feeling hesitant about going in; not knowing what mood Tamsin was going to be in. She gathered the courage and opened the door.

Bo's jaw dropped open, as she saw the beautiful blonde sound asleep, wrapped up in a white towel. Bo placed the dapple bag and the food on the table before walking over to Tamsin. The brunette sat beside her on the bed; she leant over her body to remove a strand of hair from her face that had fallen loose from her bun. Before Bo knew it, the Valkyrie had grabbed her wrist impulsively and used her strength to flip the brunette on to her back; Tamsin was in a dominant position as she held Bo's wrists above her head whilst leaning over the brunette; her weight was placed on her arms resulting in the Valkyrie holding Bo in a secure position.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." Bo said breathlessly; feeling turned on by the position Tamsin had her in.

"Damn it succubus, has no one told you not to sneak up on a Valkyrie, especially when she's sleeping" Tamsin grunted; moving off the brunette, whilst holding her towel in place.

"I see you haven't changed your mood" Bo said bluntly; sitting up and moving towards the dapple bag. She threw the bag onto the bed "Here, I grabbed a bunch of your clothes, as you asked so nicely" Bo mocked. She continued in a softer her tone "I also bought you some food, thought you would be hungry."

Tamsin was rummaging through the dapple bag, whilst Bo continued to speak.

"Seriously, how could you forget underwear" Tamsin pouted; completely ignoring the fact Bo had brought her food.

"Well I don't see it has a necessity, besides grateful much." Bo shot back; with a slight smirk on her face.

Tamsin smirked, slowly shaking her head at the brunette. The blonde pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans that she shimmered on underneath the towel. She turned her back on Bo, as she grabbed her bra; instantly dropping her towel, allowing her to put her bra. Bo's mouth was slightly agape, as she felt her hunger spiking; her eyes fixated on the blonde's taut body. The Valkyrie could feel the succubus's eyes on her; she felt great satisfaction in teasing the brunette, causing her to release a devious smile. The detective then turned around to pick up the body-hugging beige top out of the dapple bag; Bo had manage to snap out of her drooling over the Valkyrie's body, when she realise the bruise on Tamsin's stomach had gone before she pulled her top over her toned stomach.

"Your bruise it's gone" Bo said surprisingly; walking over to the detective, whilst placing her warm hand under her top, touching Tamsin's bare skin where the bruise was.

Bo's touch sent a rush of pleasure to the Valkyries core causing her body to become rigid, trying to hide the effect the succubus was having on her.

"I told you, I was fine. Valkyrie's sleep off their wounds" Tamsin explained, stepping away from Bo's touch, the close proximity was causing too much sexual tension for her to handle.

"But I was gone for like an hour" Bo was still clearly astonished by how quickly the detective has healed.

Tamsin scoffed "You really are a baby fae; still don't understand the fae world."

Bo took this opportunity to question Tamsin about the Valkyrie bond. She stepped closer, invading Tamsin's personal space.

"Then may you can give me a lecture on Valkyries, preferably the bond that's so sacred to them" Bo whispered in her ear, whilst she grabbed the top of Tamsin's jeans and fiddled with the button; Bo purposely prolonged the stroke across her waistline, causing Tamsin to shudder under her touch.

"Don't want to get distracted, with your button undone." She smiled friskily

Tamsin's body was still recovering from the succubus's touch; the Valkyrie remained frozen not knowing how she was going to tell Bo about the bond, without exposing how she truly feels towards the brunette. She was trapped the look in the succubus's eye showed she wasn't going to let Tamsin wiggle out of this one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the on-going support; you don't understand how much it means to me, you guys are awesome. I completely make up these chapters as I go along, waiting to see what pops up in my head next, so let me know what you think. Some light is shed on the Valkyrie bond in this chapter.**

**This chapter is rated M for a reason! As 'Guest' asked so nicely. **

**Hope you enjoy, fingers crossed. **

Bo's stare was making the Valkyrie anxious, making it hard for her to contemplate how she was going to begin to explain the bond. Tamsin's body had not moved an inch, not one word has escaped her pout lips, being so caught up with her thoughts. _Tamsin you have to keep together, just partially tell her about the bond, you can leave your feelings out of this. I can feel it is all going to spurt out as soon as I open my mouth; the fact for first time she has given meaning to my life; a purpose to protect and serve a true warrior. And that I fell in love with the idea of her long before she was even born, but yet when I met her she was more perfect than I could have ever expected. She's so kind-hearted she cannot know of the consequences that I will face for breaking my bond from him, she would be over-ridden with guilt, or worse try and fix it and get killed. I can't tell her the full story;_ Tamsin continued to be tormented with her thoughts.

Bo could see the struggle Tamsin was having with her thoughts, as her facial expression would change instantaneously. The Valkyrie had been standing in silence for about 10 minutes; one minute she would be frowning whilst pouting her lips, the next she would release a gentle smile, with her green eyes lightening up, but for the last 5 minutes her facial expression had Bo worried, she could tell that Tamsin was petrified about telling her about this sacred bond. The succubus tried to be supportive, allowing the Valkyrie to take her time, but the brunette was getting increasingly impatient, especially as she saw the fear wash over the blonde's face. '_I need to know what she's so scared off. I need to know now, _Bo thought.

Bo walked closer to the still-frozen Valkyrie, who seems to be so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't acknowledge how close the brunette had got.

"Tamsin" Bo said softly; she started to slowly stroke the Valkyrie's arm up and down, this immediately snapped the blonde out of her thoughts. The older fae's eyes where now fixated on the beautiful brown eyes that were glaring back at her.

"Bo, I don't know where to start." Tamsin murmured; feeling her heart pound through her chest, the warm touch from the succubus's hands was reassuring, yet stimulating the Valkyries core; causing her breathing to become ragged.

Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand and guided her towards the bed; Bo sat down, whilst pulling the blonde to sit next to her.

"Well, maybe you can explain why I feel this overwhelming strength, and your presence with me since the bond, even when I'm not around you." Bo asked feeling kind of embarrassed; she looked at Tamsin, who was distracted by something on the floor.

The Valkyrie bent down and raffled through the blue bag, that Bo and brought in earlier and pulled out the remaining two beers; she removed the caps with her bare heads and passed one to Bo.

This caused the succubus to scoff and shake her head; biting her lip on her growing smile, _that girl cannot reveal anything without alcohol, _Bo thought.

The Valkyrie took a huge swig of her beer; before she went on to explain "It's my life essence, so to speak. You can feel the power I yield in your veins, which can enhance your own powers, making you stronger." Tamsin explained; not looking at the succubus, just played with the top of her bottle.

Bo's mouth was slightly agape, trying to take in what Tamsin was saying.

"Your life essence?" Bo said with confusion.

"Sort of, it's the only way I know how to describe it." Tamsin murmured feeling awkward talking about it.

"What does it mean? Does it affect you? Are there any consequences to this—"Bo began getting more frantic with every question she asked. The succubus was interrupted in mid-sentenced when a finger firmly caressed her lips, prompting her to stop talking.

"You ask too many questions" Tamsin smirked. She slowly started to move her finger downwards; prolonging her touch on the succubus's bottom lip; slowly pulling it down as she removed her finger.

Bo was still reeling over the Valkyrie's intimate touch, causing butterflies to stir in the pit of her stomach. Bo was captivated by the green eyes that glared at her. _How does she have this effect on me, I'm the succubus!_ _Her eyes are so stunning. Damn it, snap out of it._ Bo thought, taking her first swig of her beer before continuing to stare back at the blonde.

"And yet you haven't answered one of them" Bo said; playfully nudging Tamsin's shoulder, who's staring endlessly at her bottle.

Tamsin scoffed; she looked up at the brunette "No, you do not face any consequences, you're a true warrior Bo—"Tamsin paused as she started to blush; causing her to face away from Bo, she started to rip of the label of her bottle nervously. "Your heart is both strong and gentle; your virtuous yet lustful, you also possess both elements of light and dark. You are truly worthy of the Valkyrie's bond Bo."

Bo breathing started to get ragged again; her mouth was slightly agape, remembering when Tamsin first express those similar words to her in the bathtub. The brunette could hear the sincerity in the blonde's voice, making her heart flutter; the Valkyrie had rendered her speechless.

Tamsin grew increasingly anxious, when silence filled the room. She hesitantly looked up at the speechless succubus. _I have totally freaked her out, nice one Valkyrie. Why did you have say anything?_ Tamsin taunted herself.

Tamsin feeling extremely uncomfortable by Bo's speechlessness; she gulped the rest of her beer down with ease, before pushing herself off the bed; she made her way towards the bathroom, the only room she could go into, in attempt to escape the feeling of awkwardness that was surrounding the motel room.

The Valkyrie felt a looming presence behind her, just as she reached the bathroom. Before Tamsin could turn around, she felt two hands grab her shoulders; spinning her round swiftly. She was met with a flash of blue eyes that instantly changed to a lustful brown, as Bo forcefully pushed the blonde into the bathroom door, crashing their lips together with eagerness. The brunette's tongue run seductively across the blonde's bottom lip; immediately granted access, as their tongues fight for dominance as the kiss become more passionate. Tamsin grabbed the succubus's lower back, and tugged it closer to her body; deepening her kiss releasing a slight moan on Bo's lips.

Bo's hands started to trail their way underneath Tamsin's tight top; taking her time feeling the Valkyries toned stomach; releasing small waves of pleasure, while slowing moving up the blonde's incredible body. The waves of pleasure caused Tamsin to tilt her head back, her breathing becoming more ragged; with slight moans escaping her lips with every wave Bo was sending through her body, her core becoming increasingly aroused by Bo's warm touch. The succubus's core was simultaneously becoming more wet, feeling aroused by the effect she was having on the Valkyrie. Bo removed the blonde's beige top, revealing her white laced bra; Bo's jaw dropped as she stared at the Valkyrie's immaculate body. Tamsin cupped the succubus's face and pulled her into a lustrous kiss, her hands slowly moving down towards the brunette's hips; the Valkyrie grinded her hips onto Bo's, causing her to gentle bite down on the blonde's lips, as an intense arousal shot through her core.

A sharp inhalation escaped the blonde's mouth, when the succubus clamped down on her lip; this sent her into a crazed frenzy, she lowered her hands onto Bo's ass and grasped it vigorously picking the brunette off the floor; the succubus wrapped her legs tightly around the blonde's waist, as she walked towards the bed. Tamsin placed Bo on her back on the bed; the blonde remained in-between her legs, as she thrust her thigh relentlessly into Bo's centre; whilst crashing their lips together, a murmured groan escaping the brunette's mouth. The Valkyrie stepped back; removing Bo's knee long boots, before appreciating the beautiful woman that lay in front of her. Tamsin lunged forwards to the brown eyed woman; kissing her neck tenderly moving towards her jaw line before meeting the succulet's lips. Tamsin tugged at Bo's long black top, pulling into over the brunette's head; revealing her amazing curvy figure and her black laced bra.

The Valkyrie smirked at the brunette, before making her way down the brunette's body; which quivered with every kiss the blonde placed towards her waistline. Tamsin pulled off the succubus's black leggings; she was not surprised to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Tamsin stepped back teasing the succulet, as she stripped her tight dark jeans off wearing nothing underneath. The Valkyrie slowly moved and placed kisses along the succubus's hip Bo, teasing the brunette; feeling her body shudder against her touch, as she slowly moved her way to Bo's centre.

"Tamsin" Bo said breathlessly gripping hold of the sheets on the bed; as the Valkyrie produced small circles on her clit, whilst simultaneously inserting two fingers; massaging Bo's sweet spot. The blonde could feel the brunette tightening around her fingers; she climbed on top of the brunette, her arm was in front still caressing Bo's G-Spot; the brunette got a spike of arousal as she could feel how wet the Valkyrie has become. Tamsin grinded her hips relentlessly against Bo's body increasing the intensity against Bo's sweet spot. The brunette grabbed the Valkyrie and crashed their lips together, as Bo's walls contracted against Tamsin's fingers. The brown eye beauty dug her nails into the blonde's back has she overcome her high; causing the blonde to release a soft groan against her lips.

Tamsin fell breathlessly next to the fully satisfied succubus.

"Wow, that was just… mind-blowing" Bo said breathlessly; moving on top of the Valkyrie.

Bo leant down and kissed Tamsin with a ruthless force.

"Have-you-been-with-a-succubus-before" Bo whispered in between kisses with the green eyed beauty.

Tamsin leant her forehead on Bo's; she shook her head, before smirking back into the kiss with the succubus.

The succulet seductively moved her hand down Tamsin's long body not breaking away from the kiss; where she teased her by slowly stroking along her waistline causing the blonde to shudder under the brunette's touch. Bo sent a powerful wave of pleasure on Tamsin's centre, causing the Valkyrie to break away from the kiss; arching her back energetically, trying to deal with the intensity of the arousal that's coursing through her body.

"Oh my Fuck" Tamsin screeched; gripping Bo's thighs tightly.

Bo smirked at the blonde; as she leant down to kiss her neck affectionately before sucking a small area leaving a prominent mark on the Valkyrie's neck. The brunette crashed her lips against the blonde's; moving her fingers gently over her clit before inserting two fingers into Tamsin's wet centre. She consistently massaged her sweet spot before she sent another powerful wave of pleasure directly on her sensitive spot, causing the blonde to tighten around Bo's fingers, as she reached her climax; her legs going momentarily numb.

Bo fell on top of the Valkyrie, leaning her head against the blonde's chest; Tamsin was still breathing heavily, slowly catching her breath.

"Oh my god, now that was mind-blowing. You've got a neat little trick there succubus." Tamsin gasped.

Bo rolled of her Tamsin's body sneering at her remark; this was short-livid when suddenly Bo grabbed her chest vigorously, as unbelievable pain shot through it. The succubus cried out in pain, prompting Tamsin to shoot up.

"Bo, what the hell is happening? You have a glowing hand-print on your chest." Tamsin scowled

"Rainer's mark" Bo gasped

"Wait now; he imprinted his hand on your chest. What the hell does it mean?" Tamsin said bemused; scrunching her nose up.

"I don't know" Bo said raggedly; she looked up at the Valkyrie, as she saw her green eyes narrow at her chest

"What the-, it's disappeared. What the hell just happened" Tamsin said warily looking up at the succubus, who no longer looks in pain.

Note; First time writing a 'Mature' scene, let me know what you think, or give me suggestions on how I can improve.

Thanks for reading x


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, good news; this chapter is longer than the rest, so a lot does happen in this chapter, hoping I don't confuse you, or have put too much into one chapter. But there is a reason for this; I won't be able to update till the weekend, sorry hoping this will tie you over till then. Thanks for the support; it makes me one happy girl. Read, review and enjoy x **

At the clubhouse, Rainer was sitting on the couch, setting a plan in motion to get rid of the side-kick human, in attempt to strip the humanity that the succubus possesses; in order for her to face her true destiny and become the queen, the one to rule the fae with him by her side.

Suddenly Rainer got the similar pain that shot through Bo's chest; causing him to cry out in pain, in unison with Bo at the motel room.

"NO!" Rainer roared; placing his hand over his chest. "That's not possible" he continued to yell looking at the glowing hand imprint on his chest fade away.

"The succubus's bond to the Valkyrie has intensified greatly. It is stronger than the mark I permitted to combine your souls together." A familiar demonic voiced rumbled in Rainer's head.

"My lord, you need to fix this, without it-." Rainer began, before shortly falling onto his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"Do not forget your place warrior. I will mark the succubus with another mark that will create a stronger alliance between the queen and the warrior. It shall prevail. " the demonic voice shrieked, after he inflicted pain on Rainer. The voice then disappeared from his mind.

Back at the motel, Bo's breathing started to return to normal after feeling the sharp tug against her chest, it helped as she felt comfort when Tamsin had placed her hand on top of hers.

Bo suddenly felt herself slip into darkness, her body began to become heavy, before a sinister presence overtook her body; causing her to sit motionless on the bed. The Valkyrie was unaware of this, as she continued to be startled by the glowing handprint that disappeared.

"I don't understand why Rainer, would give you that mark. Have you not asked him what it means?" Tamsin questioned looking away from the brunette; feeling a bit awkward and jealous over the imprint gesture.

There was no response from the succubus, causing the Valkyrie to look up at her motionless body; hiding her facial features as she stared down at the bed; the blonde started to become increasingly wary.

Tamsin placed her hand on Bo's arm "Bo" she called worriedly; the brunette's head was tilted down, the succubus lifted her hand over her chest and was chanting something under her breath.

"Bo!" Tamsin said more harshly, as her concern built up.

The tone in the blonde's voice caused the succulet to snap out of her chanting trance; she hoisted her head towards the Valkyrie. Tamsin exhaled shakily, as shock nearly rendered her breathless, when the succubus looked up exposing her demonic black eyes; there was no trace of Bo. Tamsin's body stiffened with fear, as she has only seen such evil and darkness once before; the monster that she took bounty from to bring in Bo many lifetimes ago.

This was short-livid; Bo's eyes returned to their gentle brown; Tamsin's close proximity, caused butterflies to stir in the pit of her stomach she pulled the blonde into a deep kiss, unaware of the situation that just unfolded, or the fear that was plastered across the older fae's face.

The Valkyrie reciprocated the kiss briefly before snapping out of it and pulling away from the kiss. Bo could see the confusion sweep across her face.

"What's wrong Tamsin?" Bo asked

The Valkyrie quickly became irritated; she couldn't deal with the emotions she just experienced, how hopeless and scared the brunette just made her feel; before she knew it she thudded the brunette's arm

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Bo demanded; frowning at the blonde, gripping hold of the area Tamsin just punched.

Tamsin huffed and ignored Bo's question, she pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her exposed body; that was only wearing a white laced bra. She scattered across the floor picking up her clothes that were thrown in the midst of previous events. Bo was waiting for an answer, her mouth slightly agape by the angry expression that had swept across the blonde's face as she picked up her clothes. Bo blinked harshly and her heart skipped a beat; when she watched Tamsin make her way towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaving the succubus in complete shock.

Bo went to take her eyes of the bathroom door that she's being gazing out, when it jolted open abruptly.

"You scared the shit out of me" Tamsin shouted; bursting through the door fully clothed, she picked up Bo's clothing and threw them at the brunette.

"Get change, we going to the Dal. We need to see Trick now." The Valkyrie commanded with urgency; cursing under her breath, not likely the idea of seeing the old timer. They haven't really been on good terms since getting her memories back of the blood king. She knew she had to put her differences aside for Bo, she didn't know what had just happened to her, hoping Trick might know.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on Tamsin, you're started to scare me" Bo questioned; grabbing her clothes next to her and started to put them on. The succubus clearly had no recognition of the darkness that filled her eyes, or her body sitting motionlessly chanting.

"Your eyes, they were—"Tamsin paused; seeing the brunette glaring at her intensely.

"My eyes were what Tamsin? If they turned blue I'm sorry sometimes I can't contr-" Bo replied, whilst putting her black boots on before being interrupted.

"Black, they turned black and you were chanting something, whilst holding your chest where that stupid mark was before I snapped you out of it." The blonde responded; grabbing Bo's keys, motioning the succubus to get up. "Come on, Trick might know something. If not it's time to ask crazy train, what the hell he did to you?"

"Black? What the hell happened to me?" Bo's mouth was agape trying to process what Tamsin saw, she pushed herself of the bed as the Valkyrie motioned her to hurry up; she rubbed her chest as she walked towards the blonde.

"I feel weird Tamsin, I don't know how to explain it but something is different" Bo said worriedly.

"Hey, we will go see Trick, see what he knows about the mark that was on your chest and we will fix it. I won't let anything happen to you" Tamsin replied, placing her hands on the succubus's shoulders before kissing her lips softly. "I'll drive." The Valkyrie said scrunching up her nose at the brunette as she pulled out of the kiss. Bo reciprocated with simple nod, smiling back at the blonde.

At the clubhouse the demonic voice reappeared and started to rumble back into Rainer's thoughts. "The Valkyrie needs to be taken care off once and for all; the bond she shares with the succubus is stronger than I could have anticipated. The Valkyrie interrupted my possession before I could place a stronger mark on the succubus; my power is limited in this form."

"Without the mark, she will not feel anything towards me. The prophecy will not be fulfilled; you will remain in captivity, my leash." Rainer said in a panic tone; pacing up and down, whilst entwining his fingers nervously.

"Kill the Valkyrie that will break the connection" the demonic voice roared before disappearing, leaving only Rainer's thoughts in his mind.

He concentrated projecting his foresight, it was short-lived but informative; now that the connection has broken between him and the succubus; it takes greater power to see Bo's movements. He briefly saw Bo and Tamsin head towards the Dal. Feeling slightly dazed from using his power; he stumbles out of the clubhouse and heads to the Dal.

Bo and Tamsin make their way into the empty bar, with no patrons insight. The old timer appears from his study. Seeing the determination of both their faces, he knew they had come to get answers

"Bo, what can I help you with?" Trick questioned; he raised his eyebrow, sensing something was different with Bo.

"Trick what you know about marks" Bo asked vaguely

"What sort of marks" Trick replied bluntly

"A glowing imprint of a hand, splat across your chest kind of mark" Tamsin said in a snarky voice; whilst folding her arms.

"What! Bo, how long have you had that for?" Trick snapped

"Since I got off the train; Rainer has one just like it that's how I got my memories back of him; when we placed our hands on each other's mark." Bo murmured.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, whilst scowling at the floor; feeling jealous that Rainer and Bo share a sacred bond of their own.

"The mark you described I believe, allows for two souls to feel a gravitational pull towards each other, like their met for each other, even if there are no mutual feelings." Trick paused before he continued. "Bo the power it takes to yield two souls together through this mark; is a cause of great concern, it's an extremely dark power." Trick said alarmingly.

Tamsin's eyes widened when her mind wandered back to the events; when she saw the glimpse of Bo's eyes. They were pure evil, endless darkness; the blonde knew exactly who was responsible for the marks.

"It's him" Tamsin exhaled

Bo and Trick looked at each other; when they saw the fear wash over the Valkyrie

"Who?" Bo questioned eagerly

"The true evil that I met; the one who sent me after you" Tamsin said terrified, avoiding the brunette's eye contact.

"What! Why would he blemish this mark on Rainer and I? How do you know it was him?" Bo relentlessly kept asking questions.

"When you looked up at me, before you resurfaced, your eyes—"Tamsin began.

"They were black" Bo finished her sentenced.

"Yes, but it was like I was staring into his eyes again. It was a long time ago but you don't forget a sinister look that easily" Tamsin shivered.

"What do you mean resurfaced? Why would your eyes turn black? Did you do this to her?." Trick snapped, narrowing his eyesight towards the Valkyrie.

"Excuse me!" Tamsin thundered; she went to take a step forward in a threatening way, when she felt her body instantly relax, when Bo grabbed her arm and her voice mellowing the intense atmosphere.

"Tamsin, calm down" Bo said softly; it worked but it didn't stop her from giving Trick a deadly scowl.

"Look old timer, I had nothing to do with this." Tamsin said irritably before pausing; _not knowing exactly if what she was saying was true. There was no way of her knowing if this was a consequence of the Valkyrie's bond. She's only heard tales about them. Besides Tamsin blames herself for helping that monster find her, maybe he has a hold on her somehow._ Tamsin snapped out of her thoughts and continued "Bo's mark started to glow, and then it just disappeared. Before I knew it Bo was holding her hand where the mark was, chanting under her breath I couldn't exactly make it out what she was saying, but when I called out to her she was rocking demonic pitch black eyes, she eventually snapped out of it like nothing had happened." Tamsin said in a slight harsh tone, glaring at Trick.

"Marks as powerful as that do not just disappear, unless the connection between the two souls is broken. What were you doing when it disappeared?" Trick questioned

Both woman felt a rush of heat towards their faces, as they started to blush; flashbacks enter their minds; the deep kisses, the arousing stimulation they both felt as their bodies grinded together.

Tamsin was the first one to snap out of her thoughts; she could feel her body tense under the glare of the old timer, as he stared at the large bruise on the Valkyries neck. She cleared her throat and started to walk away awkwardly towards the toilets without a word leaving the succubus to explain.

Trick watched Tamsin walk off towards the toilets, he raised his eyebrows with confusion, when he glanced over at his granddaughter, she had this seductive grin on her face, still lost in her thoughts about Tamsin's body under hers. Trick clicked on what had happened between the two women.

"Ohhh" Trick said awkwardly; disgust washed across his face not wanting to think about his granddaughters activities. Bo snapped out of her thoughts, realising Tamsin's disappeared; she glared at Trick, with embarrassment realising by the look on his face he figured it out.

"I might have more information on the mark in my lair, maybe they will help shed some more light about them." Trick said slightly robotic; still reeling over Bo's activities, he headed downstairs to his lair.

Bo walked towards the toilets, after hearing the taps run.

Bo opened the door to find Tamsin sitting on the side where the sinks were, smirking as the brunette walked towards her.

"Does he..umm" Tamsin finding it hard to generate a sentence, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Bo nodded slowly, as she moved in between the blonde's legs, she slowly caressed her thighs before placing them on her hips, releasing a wave of pleasure; causing Tamsin's breathing to become ragged, her body tensing under Bo's touch. Tamsin leant down to kiss the perky brunette's lips, when Bo released a more powerful wave; the Valkyrie's breathing become heavy as she threw her head back, arching her back, crashing her hips into Bo's body, as the arousal coursed through her veins; making her sweet centre crave for the brunette's touch.

"Bo. What you doing? Trick's just outside." Tamsin said breathlessly

"Well actually, Trick is in his lair." Bo informed the blonde in a seductive tone; stroking her face releasing another wave of pure heat; causing the Valkyrie's body to shudder under her touch. "I'm teaching you a lesson; you left me to hide out in here alone. So do you still want to be alone?" The succubus teased, releasing another wave; making the Valkyrie squirm. The intensity was becoming too much for the blonde as she pulled the succubus towards her; crashing their lips together, releasing a moan on Bo's lips. The succulet's hands tugged at Tamsin's button on her jeans, as she slid her hand down; gently caressing the blonde's clit with gentle circular motions, making the blonde thrust against her hand trying to harden the contact.

"Bo" Tamsin shallowly breathed against her lips.

Bo moved her kissing onto the blonde's neck "Yes" she scoffed

"How much time do we have?" Tamsin breathing started to get heavier, as Bo moved her hand faster over her sensitive area.

"Long enough, Trick loves his books" she smirked; continuing kissing her neck, she sent a faint wave of pleasure directly on her clit; The Valkyrie sharply clamped down on her lip, stopping a loud groan escaping her lips.

"Please" Tamsin sighed

"Please, What?" Bo teased, feeling aroused, as she loved seeing Tamsin squirm. Knowing that she wouldn't be expecting it, the succubus inserted two fingers into the Valkyries wet centre. The blonde gasped at the brunette's desired touch; she grabbed Bo's waist and tugged it forward, whilst simultaneously grinding against the succubus's deep contact. The brunette cupped Tamsin's neck locking their kiss together; their tongues gliding over one another. The Valkyrie's warm hands made their way up the succubus's top, slowly feeling her bare stomach beneath her hands. She finally reached her bra and she brushed it aside. The blonde was caressing Bo's breast, while her thumb gently rubbing over her nipple. Bo groaned into Tamsin's mouth, as her touch intensified the sexual arousal that was coursing through her body; flashing her eyes bright blue. Tamsin bit her lip, when Bo pulled out of their kiss revealing her blue eyes.

"Are you hungry" Tamsin grinned, before she grabbed the succubus into a deep kiss, few moments later, the Valkyrie felt a similar warming sensation being tugged out of her as blue energy flowed into Bo's mouth. The brunette broke all contact with the Valkyrie, as she stepped back.

Bo's head was tilted to the floor gasping, as she becomes overwhelmed by the power and the taste of Tamsin's chi. "Oh my god, wow. That was incredi-"Bo said breathlessly; the first time she's tasted Tamsin's chi since her re-birth. The Valkyrie cut off the brunette in mid-sentenced; jumping of the sink and crashing their lips together passionately, forcing Bo into one of the cubicles.

Meanwhile A beautiful woman with bright blue eyes, long wavy blonde hair and a braid on the side of her head; who didn't look much older than Tamsin. She was wearing a washed out brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and short black boots. She searched the Dal, which appeared to be empty, until she heard a noise come from the toilets; she started to walk towards the noise, when she turned on her heels as she was distracted by a sound that come from downstairs. The stranger made her way downstairs, when she was met with an angry man.

"How dare you step into my private chambers" Trick frowned angrily at the blonde woman

"My apologies" the woman bowed her head out of respect. "My name is Kara, I'm looking for the Valkyrie who goes by the name of Tamsin, an informative alerted me that she drinks at your way station."

"May I ask what this is regarding" Trick questioned

"Tamsin has dishonoured our race; she has made a mockery of us. Tamsin will face prosecution for her actions" Kara spat her eyes narrowing on Trick.

"Dishonoured the Valkyries how?" Trick said; knowing it had something to do with the bond Tamsin has made to his granddaughter.

"It is foretold that any maiden who becomes a Valkyrie will remain immortal and invulnerable as long as they obey the gods and remains virginal" Kara said with admiration, before her voice turned hostile "Tamsin was a promising Valkyrie many years ago; she was one of the strongest, and now she has weakened herself and abandoned her true purpose because she fell in LOVE! Her actions influence all of us we are a proud, strong and noble race; she has made us look pathetic and weak. She must be eliminated." Kara said loathingly. "Do you know where she is?" The blue eyed Valkyrie demanded.

"Last time I heard of Tamsin, she died" Trick lied confidently.

"Do you take me for a fool, everyone knows that Valkyries reborn" Kara said in an offended tone

"Yes of course, but that was the last time I heard of the Valkyrie you speak of, I haven't seen her since" Trick replied; trying not to show any connection he has towards Tamsin.

Kara eyes narrow at Trick "Okay, but if anyone interferes with Valkyrie affairs, they will too be eliminated"

Trick's heart sank as he processed Kara's words in, he knew that Bo would do anything for her friends, she fight battles that are not hers. _She will get herself killed, trying to protect Tamsin_. Trick thought; swallowing the air that gathered in his throat.

After her threat the blue eyed Valkyrie disappeared in front of Trick's eyes, leaving the signature white smoke.

Unknowingly to the gang, Rainer had sneaked into the Dal and listened carefully to the conversation between Kara and Trick, from the doorway upstairs that leads to Trick's lair. He was distracted when he heard groan from the toilets, he decides to leave; considering his got the information that he needs to take down the one person that interfering with his destiny; Tamsin .

He leaves the Dal with devious grin on his face.

**Note; the interpretation that Kara told Trick, when I found the inscription someone informed me that virginal can has several meanings such as; to remain unmarried and to never fall in love, not just her remaining a virgin.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Completely random but does anyone else think Katy Perry's Dark Horse was written for Valkubus ? **

**Anyway back to the story; I hope I didn't confuse you with the virginal statement in the last statement; as we all know that Tamsin's not a virgin but I've implied virginal in the meaning she shouldn't fall in love. Here's the new chapter; Read, Review and Enjoy x**

**Shout outs**

'**Guest' – Thanks for the review. I can ****promise ****you that; I will NOT be making Tamsin lose her power making her mortal, I have another idea that I will be exploring (not sure what chapter yet) so stay tuned. Thanks for the support x**

**MistressDarkness- Thanks for the review, I know you're interested in Kenzi's character (who wouldn't be she rocks), and I am sorry that I didn't fit her in the last chapter it was my intention to have her in the that chapter, but it got extremely long before I had even got to mention her and Dyson. So to make up for that; there is a benzi scene in this chapter and more Kenzi in the next chapter. Thanks for the support x**

* * *

Bo moaned on Tamsin's mouth not wanting to pull away from her endearing lips, but they both knew Trick would resurface from his lair at any time.

"Shit! Where's my top?" Tamsin asked confusedly; looking round the cubicle that she and the brunette were still occupying.

Bo smirked glancing at the Valkyrie's enticing half naked body; she slowly bit her lip, as her eyes lingered on the older fae's toned torso. She shoved the blonde against the wall, pushing her arms above her body, before pressing their lips against each other, causing the Valkyrie to groan.

"You might want to check the other cubicle, I vaguely remember tossing it over there" Bo said; whilst tracing kisses along Tamsin's collar bone.

The Valkyrie tilted her neck, as Bo kisses made their way up to her jawline before the brunette released her hold on the blonde's arms, and cupped her face colliding their lips together into a passionate kiss.

Tamsin sharply pulled away from the kiss.

"If you've managed to throw it in the toil—" Tamsin began to snap before Bo interrupted by planting a soft kiss on her lips; gently biting the blonde's lip and lightly tugging on it before releasing it.

"You'll do what exactly" Bo said playfully.

Tamsin exerted a dominant step towards Bo, causing the brunette to take a slight step back, their faces mere inches away from each other. Bo leaned forward and closed her eyes; she was left lingering for the blonde's kiss for a few seconds when she felt a gentle breeze swipe across her face. When she opened her eyes the toilet door was open with Tamsin standing outside the cubicle wearing her top, with a huge smirk on her face.

"Sucker" Tamsin said huskily; whilst scrunching her nose up adorably before making her way out of the toilets.

Just as Tamsin went to open the door; her body was spun forcefully and slammed into the door, the brunette had the Valkyries shoulders pinned. Bo leant forward towards the blonde's ear.

"Oh, you're so gonna regret that. Game on Valkyrie." She whispered before, nibbling on Tamsin's earlobe, causing the blonde to gasp. Bo slowly brushed her face over the Valkyries, just as she reached her lips; she leant in and vigorously grabbed the blonde's top and yanked it pulling her body away from the door. Tamsin stumbled away from the door; she looked over her shoulder and watched the succubus leave the toilets with an almighty grin on her face.

"Game on" Tamsin murmured to herself; grinning eventually following the brunette's footsteps.

When Tamsin left the toilets, Bo was sitting nonchalantly on the stool by the bar facing away from the blonde. Bo could feel the Valkyries eyes on her back, as she heard her footsteps get closer; the brunette wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of turning around to face her. Tamsin sat next to the succubus, she leant her body over towards hers; brushing against the brunette's body as she invaded her personal space. The Valkyrie smirked, keeping a sexual tensed eye contact with the succubus; causing the succulet's heart to flutter. Tamsin moved back as she grabbed two glasses and a bottle whiskey from behind the bar. The Valkyrie was pouring herself and Bo a drink, when Bo's phone started to ring in her chest. Tamsin glanced over as Bo drew the phone out of her chest; she rolled her eyes as she scoffed at her placement choice.

The succulet's eyes lit up and a huge smile drew across her face when she saw the name on caller ID. She walked over to a booth as she answered her phone.

"Kenzi, I…I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Are you okay?" Bo said stunned; she was so relieved that the icy-blue woman had rung after saying she needed time away.

While Bo was anxiously waiting for a reply from the human, she could hear Dyson murmuring something in the background, before hearing a door shut. Whatever he had said caused her to start shallowly breathing down the phone.

"Kenz? " Bo called out worriedly

"Bo" Kenzi inhaled deeply before continuing "Dyson and I will be home tomorrow. Hale's day of silence is in 2 days" she said upsettingly.

"Okay, do you need me to do anything?" Bo asked; tapping the wooden table in front of her, she hated hearing her friend in such sorrow.

"No, I just need my family with me" Kenzi replied with a weak smile.

"Well, we not going anywhere Kenz" Bo smiled at the Valkyrie, who was staring over at her. "Whenever you need us will be there for you." Bo said with sincerity.

Kenzi gently huffed, realising that's exactly what she needed to hear from the succubus. "It's so good to hear your voice Bo-Bo" Kenzi said softly.

"I never realised just how much I've missed you, until your name popped up on my phone. You've only been gone over a day." Bo scoffed; feeling overwhelmed; she just wanted her best friend back now. But she knew it weren't about what she wanted. There was a short period of silence between the two women as they just listened to each laughing.

"Where did Dyson end up taking you" Bo questioned

"Oh Bo it's beautiful. He took me to this cabin in the middle of nowhere, but it's on a lake, it's so peaceful here." Kenzi said in a mellow tone, as she stared out of the window of the cabin, the moonlight shined across her face.

"I know why Dyson comes here; the moon looks bigger and brighter out here." She said amusedly

"He hasn't been keeping you up with his howling has he" Bo scoffed jokily

After Bo's laugh faded, she was met with silence; barely hearing her friend's breathe down the phone. Kenzi was staring at Dyson making his way towards the lake, he started to shift into his wolf. Fully transformed he looked up at the cabin; the human could see his prominent yellow eyes glow in the darkness, where the moonlight didn't reach. He reached a boulder that protruded from the ground near the lake. The wolf pushed his weight onto his forelimbs, is head pointed towards the luminous moon.

The silence was short livid on the phone call; when Bo could hear a distant howling from her mobile device. Her heart saddened as she could hear the wolf's cry and felt the pain he expressed in his howl, causing the succubus to gasp abruptly; tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it weird that I find that comforting" Kenzi asked softly; knowing that Bo could hear the howl by her ragged breathing.

Bo trying to steady her breathing, as tears fell gently down her face; she inhaled deeply before replying. "No, it's not weird at all. You're not alone in this Kenzi, we are all here for you; Hale touched all of our hearts."

Kenzi grinned as she thought about her relationship with the siren. One of her most treasured memories she had was when he took her hangover away with his whistle, it was so kind hearted and he never saw Kenzi has a petty human but an equal.

She started to quietly sob, as Dyson released another roaring howl. Bo remained quiet on the other side listening to Dyson's cries, tears continually falling form her brown eyes.

In the meantime Tamsin was staring over at the succubus on the phone until she bowed her head in awkwardness, expecting a lecture from the old timer about her activities with Bo, when he appeared from his lair. She eventually looked up at Trick, who walked behind the bar; she could tell something was bothering Trick by worried look that washed over his face.

"What is it? Is it the mark" Tamsin asked petulantly

"No, Tamsin. I haven't found anything on the mark yet" Trick replied

"You were down there for like half an hour. What were you doing alphabetising your books first" Tamsin mocked.

Trick glared at Tamsin with a displeasing look.

"A Valkyrie called Kara was here looking for you" Trick informed her quietly not wanting Bo to hear.

Tamsin eyes widen as the name Kara was mentioned. She had a long history with the angry Valkyrie; they never got along, and Tamsin even went has far to call Kara her arch enemy, they were always competing to be the strongest Valkyrie during their training. Even on the battlefield they fought for the strongest warrior's souls to bring to Valhalla, to prove themselves to their god; Odin.

"Shit! I thought I would have more time" Tamsin said frustratingly

"More time? You knew she would come?" Trick questioned confusedly

"Well I didn't know it was going to be her but I had feeling they would send someone" Tamsin informed the old timer.

"But what do you mean by you thought you had more time" Trick asked

"I thought I had a certain connection, that might have had the power to postpone the hunt, but why am I not surprise she didn't fall through" Tamsin said; her voice became more hurt when she thought of the mystery person that might of helped her.

"Who" Trick asked intriguingly

Tamsin smirked "Doesn't matter" trying to brush of the emotions she just felt.

"Tamsin, Kara threatened to hurt anyone who stood between you and her" Trick said warily

"Don't worry Trick, I know what I've got to do" Tamsin said disheartened

"What?" Trick raised his eyebrow

"Leave" The Valkyrie said bluntly; trying not to think of the emotions that were building up inside of her. She didn't want to leave Bo or Kenzi, especially now with their relationship being what it is with the brunette, and the Valkyrie bond she shares with her made it nearly impossible to think about leaving the succubus. But the bond binds a pact to protect the warrior and that is how Tamsin processed her leaving; to protect Bo, to protect her family.

Before Trick could respond to the Valkyries gesture, Bo had just ended her call with Kenzi and was walking back over to the older faes, her eyes were red and watery; indicating she had been crying to Tamsin and Trick.

"What is it? Is Kenzi and Dyson okay?" Tamsin asked worriedly as she grabbed Bo's shoulder

"Yeah, there fine. There coming home tomorrow."

Tamsin looked confusedly at Trick. The Valkyrie found it difficult to deal with people crying, but she tried to be supportive towards the succubus; she hated her seeing being so upset.

Bo saw the confused look the Valkyrie glared at Trick, which prompted her to explain. "Kenzi told me that Hale's day of silence is in 2 days."

Trick nodded with a weak smile, saddened by the passing of Hale. The old timer believed he was a true leader, and would have done exceptional work for the light fae if he remained the Ash.

Tamsin folded her arms, bowed her head breaking the eye contact from the brunette's brown eyes_. I can't leave them before Hale's day of silence; they are going to need me there. Besides I need to pay my respects to the siren, he saved Kenzi,_ she thought.

The Valkyrie glared a look over at the old timer; he read her expression clearly, knowing that Tamsin wasn't going to leave till after Hale's burial, he reciprocated with a slight nod.

* * *

**Note; I forgot to mention why I chose the name Kara; apparently based on Old Norse it means the wild, stormy one.**

**Remember Valkubus is end game, so don't worry they just need a bit of conflict and drama; to make a story surrounding their relationship.**

**The next chapter should be up before the season finale; oh my god I'm so excited **

**Thanks for reading x**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have a question to ask you fellow readers. What storyline would you like to see first?**

**Kara Vs Tamsin storyline (which will explore some aspects of her past) or the Rainer storyline. Please drop a review or PM to let me know (the most popular one answered I will go with).**

**Thanks for the support towards my story x**

**Read, Review and Enjoy x**

* * *

It was the afternoon that Kenzi and Dyson were coming back from their trip. Bo was sitting on the couch fiddling with her phone in her kimono, trying to process what happened between her and the Valkyrie last night. _It doesn't make sense one minute she's teasing me and can't keep her hands of me, then the next she's trying to sneak out of the Dal without saying a word._ _When I caught up to her, she acted so cold towards me, when I grabbed her waist she shifted from my touch and said 'Bo, I'm tired; why don't you go home to your destiny, if you're hungry." Her words stung, but watching her walk away hurt more. Is this her pushing me away, I thought we were well past that. Had Trick said something to her, whilst I was on the phone to Kenzi? _

Bo snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her phone again; she had been trying to call the blonde since last night with no avail. The succubus was grateful that Rainer had left early this morning, when a knight called Rosette turned up. Bo was increasingly losing her patience; when Rosette kept calling her '_my queen'. _Rainer had explained to the succubus that she was the most trusted knight that served alongside him and endlessly tried to get him off the train. He further explained that she comes from the order of Rainer, which explained why she was devoting on the brunette. Rainer and Rosette both left the clubhouse, they went to reminisce and visit the battlefield together.

Since Bo bonded with Tamsin, the succubus was left shocked when she came home last night and saw Rainer for the first time since she lost her mark; she felt nothing towards him, the feelings she had experienced for him where long gone. Trick was right; the mark did bind their souls together regardless if there was no emotional attachment for each other. The succubus didn't know how to tell him or ask him about the mark, so she avoided such conversation and went straight to her bedroom trying to ring the Valkyrie that had stolen her heart away from him, before going to bed.

The succubus picked her phone up and thought she would try the Valkyrie one more time; it just kept ringing, eventually getting the blonde's voicemail. Bo slammed the phone on the table with frustration, before she headed upstairs to get change. _'_She won't be able to avoid me, when I track her ass down' she murmured under her breath; whilst storming up the stairs.

Dyson had walked Kenzi up to the clubhouse where she took a deep breath before stepping over the threshold into the shack; she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, if you don't want to go in, you can stay at mine if that's what you want." Dyson said sympathetically

Kenzi placed her hand over the man's hand before replying "Thanks, but Massimo already took the man I loved away from me; his not taking my home as well." Kenzi said strongly.

The human closed her eyes and exhaled as she walked into the shack, her eyes fixated on the spot where Kenzi embraced Hale for the last time. The icy blue-eyed woman's breathing become ragged; her eyes remained on the spot, causing the wolf to break her trance and guided her over to the couch.

"I never thanked you for taking me to your place of solitude" Kenzi mocked; trying to bury her feelings with her quirkiness.

Dyson scoffed, he gazed at the human for a few seconds, seeing her inner struggle; her fixated smile started to tremble. "It was nice having company for a change. You can be my Lana Lang."

"Does that make Bo's your Lois Lane" Kenzi replied instantly; her smile becoming more natural.

Just has Dyson was about to reply, they heard footsteps rush down the stairs.

"I thought I heard familiar voices" Bo said happily, as she rushed towards the brunette; who just shot up from the couch and paced towards the succubus with a huge grin on her face.

"I've missed you Bo-Bo" Kenzi exhaled, feeling like a heavy weight as lifted of her shoulders; when she embraced her best friend.

Bo started stroking Kenzi long hair before replying "I've missed you too Kenz, more than you will ever know" tightening her grip around the human, not wanting to let her go.

Dyson walked over to the two women, he eyes suddenly flashed yellow, as he felt a powerful presence, which was threatening; causing his wolf to instinctively surface, which was witnessed by Kenzi; who stepped out of Bo's embrace.

"What the hell D-Man?" Kenzi questioned confusedly, while Bo's body alertly tensed as she turned to face Dyson.

The wolf didn't answer the human, as he scowled the apartment. He eyes widened when he fixated them on the succubus, releasing a low growl under his breath, before his eyes turn back to normal.

"Bo, what happened to you" Dyson said startled; Kenzi glared a worried look at Bo.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked

"I can feel great power radiating from you, it's…it's intimidating. I've never felt such strength in one person before." Dyson replied chillingly.

Bo was caught off guard that he could sense, unknowingly Tamsin's strength on her

"Umm…I-I—" Bo was struggling to explain; when luckily enough Tamsin walked through the door interrupting the intense moment.

"Tammy!" Kenzi smiled; as she paced towards the Valkyrie.

Tamsin was happy to see the human, but was overwhelmed by guilt._ If she knew that Acacia warned me that Massimo was alive and that I didn't tell her; she would never forgive me. After everything she has done for me, I acted selfishly; I was too bothered trying to ignore my feelings for Bo, than consider Massimo has a threat._ Tamsin's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a warm embrace as Kenzi wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. The Valkyrie tightened the embrace around the human; her eyes hesitantly looked at the succubus, who was furrowing at the blonde. '_Oh she looks pissed' _Tamsin thought not realising that her hug started to crush Kenzi's friable body.

"Tam-sin you're squish-ing me" Kenzi struggled

The Valkyrie snapped out of her thoughts releasing her hold on the human, her mouth opened as if she was about to say something but was cut off.

"Holy crap blondie, it's not like I need oxygen to breathe or anything" Kenzi said sarcastically

"Sorry Kenz, I guess I just missed you." Tamsin shrugged, with slight smirk, causing a huge smile to form on Kenzi's face.

"Good to see you're back to your smirky self, partner" Dyson mocked

"Yeah well, you know me I wouldn't want to disappoint you if I wasn't" Tamsin replied playfully; trying to ignore the furrow look Bo was giving her.

Dyson reciprocated a smile at the blonde's remark, before he put his attention back on the succubus.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened to you" Dyson questioned.

Tamsin frowned with a mix of confusion and worry, wondering what Dyson was talking about.

"Why what's happened now?" Tamsin asked trying to steady her voice. Bo glared at the blonde with a death stare; which the Valkyrie chose to ignore.

"Can you not feel it; Bo's strength has intensified greatly" the wolf snapped at the Valkyrie

Tamsin swallowed the lump that formed in her throat; she crossed her arms and started to shift her weight unconsciously. Bo dwelled in happiness watching the Valkyrie squirm, wondering if she should just tell Dyson and Kenzi what has happened, whilst they were gone. However she refrained from doing so, mainly due to Kenzi; she's been through enough over the past couple of days, she doesn't need to be burdened with her Valkyrie problems.

"Rainer and I, we..umm" Bo began; Tamsin's eyes narrowly fixated on the succubus, her heart was in her mouth; she was scared to hear the rest of what Bo was saying.

"We have an order" Bo finished. In unison, Tamsin, Kenzi and Dyson both frowned at the brunette with what the fuck look.

"An order of knights" the succubus added "I guess they fuelled my power"

Dyson seemed to except this explanation; he didn't want to ask more questions on the topic of Rainer. It was still a touchy subject for him, as her stared at the woman he loves, being in a relationship with a man of mystery. Unlike Dyson, the Valkyrie couldn't bite her tongue.

"Knights, so what you're like a succu-lot now" Tamsin sneered; feeling envy towards Rainer, hating that he has a close proximity with Bo. "Great so nothing's changed" Tamsin murmured.

Bo reciprocated with scorn look at the blonde; irritated by the Valkyrie's dig.

Kenzi witnessed the hostility between Bo and Tamsin, wanting to know what happened, as they seemed on good terms, when Bo healed her. The human shrugged it off, as her mind wandered elsewhere; Hale's burial tomorrow.

* * *

It was the day of Hale's day of silence. At the Dal, the gang had gathered for drinks, in memory of Hale after his burial. It had been an emotional day, Dyson had made a touching speech about his friend, while Kenzi sat in the front row with Bo and Tamsin either side of her, she held their hands during Dyson's speech, gripping them tightly; trying to hold her emotions in. Knowing that Hale would have hated to see her cry; she thought of his voice '_please don't cry little mama'_. The human was strong but her eyes couldn't hold back the tears that fell, when the wolf mentioned that the siren loved with no bounds. Hale loved Kenzi endlessly; he didn't give a second thought that she was a human, regardless of his family despising their kind. The human's heart sank as she met the wolf's eye contact when he made the statement.

Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi were sat in a booth as they were told stories about Hale from Dyson before he went to the toilets.

"I'll go get another round in" Tamsin stood up from the booth.

"Do you want some help?" Bo asked eagerly; still annoyed at the Valkyrie, but she wanted to talk to her privately.

"No, I can handle it." Tamsin said bluntly

"Oh..okay" Bo said surprisingly; she felt disheartened by how distant Tamsin was acting towards her. She just wanted to catch a minute alone with the Valkyrie to confront her, not knowing if Trick had said something to her about their recent activities causing her to behave so coldly towards her.

Dyson come out of the toilets and saw the Valkyrie sitting at the bar alone. He sat on the stool next to her on her right hand side.

Tamsin was pouring drinks when the wolf placed himself next to her. She smiled at him as she grabbed an extra glass, pouring some whiskey in it.

The blonde passed him a glass before she picked her drink up and tilted it towards him.

"To Hale" Tamsin said

Dyson raised his glass clinking against Tamsin's "To Hale"

Has they both took a swig of their drink; the wolf's eyes remained on Tamsin. He could tell something was burdening the Valkyrie she had that similar look in her eye when she came to the station drunk that time when they found the mass grave of dead fae.

"Tamsin about the other night—" Dyson began softly before he was interrupted by the blonde.

"D-Man, we are not having this conversation, it's neither the time nor place" Tamsin snapped; quickly glancing over at Bo, who was busy talking to Kenzi to see the blonde glare at her.

"Well it is if you're feel guilty over it, the same way I do" Dyson said softly placing his hand on the Valkyries before continuing. "We didn't know that Massimo was going to attack the clubhouse."

Tamsin was too busy thinking '_what if I just told Bo about Massimo, instead of dwelling on Bo's revelation of her feelings towards Rainer. Hale would still be alive.'_ to realise that the wolf had placed his hand on hers.

Bo just coincidently looked over at the blonde, when she saw an intimate moment unravel between Dyson and Tamsin, when he placed his hand on hers. The brunette felt jealously strike her like a tonne of bricks, her heartbeat increasing rapidly; knowing something had happened between the two, as she saw the look Dyson was giving the blonde; Bo knew that look in the wolf's eye far too well, '_Does he have feelings for her?' _Bo immediately thought.

Bo stood up from the booth. "I'm going to find out what's taking the Valkyrie so long to get our drinks?" the brunette said facing Kenzi; trying hard to not to let her feelings overwhelm her. She didn't want to burden the human; it's been an emotional day for her. Kenzi smiled and nodded in agreement; Bo then walked towards the bar.

"The night of the- attack, when you kissed me-" Dyson began hesitantly before being interrupted.

Dyson's voice snapped Tamsin out of her trance when she saw his hand on hers; she quickly shrugged it away.

"Look wolfboy, that night was a mistake. Can we just leave it as that?" Tamsin placed both of her hands on her head before she tilted her head to the left and pushed her left hand through her hair in frustration. When her eyes narrowed on the succubus standing behind them; who's mouth was slightly agape, her eyes filled with hurt. Dyson was still unaware that the brunette was standing behind them; as he poured another drink into his glass.

"Shit" Tamsin murmured

"Hmm" Dyson looked up at blonde not knowing what she just mumbled, when he saw the look on her he followed her eye of contact to Bo.

"Bo" Dyson gasped.

"Bo, it's not what—"Before Tamsin could even finish her sentenced Bo left the Dal in a hurry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading x**


	17. Chapter 17

**I will be exploring Tamsin Vs Kara storyline first but it might lead to another storyline but I might explore that after I wrap up the Rainer situation to see if I can entwine the two somehow; like I said thoughts randomly pop into my head so will see how it goes. x**

**This chapter acts as filler to lead to the Kara storyline, so please bear with me.**

**Thanks for reading x**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy x**

* * *

Tamsin followed in pursuit of Bo with no hesitation, she had to explain fully what happened; that it was only a kiss and that she stopped things before they even escalated. The wolf went to follow the blonde's footsteps, when he felt someone grab is wrist.

"What the hell just happened" Kenzi demanded seriously, after seeing her friend flee in distress.

"Kenzi" Dyson paused not knowing how to explain "You have to believe me that if I had known about the attack, i wouldn't off-" Dyson staggered before being cut off.

Kenzi started to lose her patience; she snapped "Wouldn't what?"

"Tamsin and I, we-" Dyson stopped mid-sentenced when he saw the shock look expressed on her facial features; her mouth slightly agape.

"But nothing happened, Tamsin pulled away before things escalated" Dyson added

Kenzi remained in silence as she absorbed the information.

The wolf broke the silence grabbing the human by her shoulders "Bo told me she wasn't in love me Kenz, I was in a bad place and Tamsin she—"

"You like her" The human once again interrupted.

"I care about her" Dyson corrected. He cleared his throat before continuing "She's my partner Kenzi, what happened was a mistake."

Kenzi folded her arms, furrowing at the wolf; not convinced that is telling the truth about his feelings towards Tamsin.

They both left the Dal in an awkward silence, to locate Bo and Tamsin.

* * *

Meanwhile Tamsin had rushed after Bo; she just made it outside of the Dal; there was no sign of the brunette. Then suddenly the Valkyrie felt a blinding force exerted against her, causing her to fall harshly on the floor; with only wearing a flimsy black blouse, she had grazes up her arms and abrasions across her jawline as her body plummeted the floor.

Tamsin moaned, as she felt the tenderness areas that scraped along the floor. The Valkyrie jumped up; gritting her teeth and brushed herself off. Her scowl glare fixated on the succubus; whose eyes were burning bright blue, her nostrils flaring, teeth bearing and her breathing profoundly heavy.

"Good to know, you're putting my strength to good use" Tamsin hissed; cupping the abrasions on her face.

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet Valkyrie" Bo gritted before she lunged towards the blonde.

Tamsin somehow managed to get the upper hand of Bo's attack; she shoved her against the wall, the succulet's left arm was wedged between the wall and her body; the blonde bent her other arm up her back, causing a low growl from the raging succubus.

"You need to calm the fuck down, nothing happened. It was just a—" Tamsin pleaded before Bo managed to get her left arm free; relentlessly elbowing the blonde in the face causing her to stumble on the floor, holding her nose as blood poured from it.

The succubus had a triumphant smile, as she straddled the blonde, grabbing her blouse and yanking it towards her. Bo's luminous blue eyes narrowed in on the Valkyries green eyes, the intense glared showed the love and hurt in both their eyes. The succulet's eyes flashed back to their deep brown, she saw Tamsin's lower part of her face covered in blood.

"Tamsin I-I" Bo staggered. Still straddling her; she couldn't believe what she had done to the Valkyrie, it disheartened her seeing the blonde in this condition; her rage just overpowered her.

Before Tamsin could reply a concerning shout come from the entrance of the Dal.

"Bo! ?" Kenzi yelled; seeing Bo straddling the blonde.

The succubus glared over her shoulder seeing Dyson and Kenzi running over to them, she moved off the blonde slowly, both remaining sitting on the concrete floor.

"Oh my god Tamsin, are you okay?" she knelt beside the blonde, and glanced a scorn look at Bo "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what-?" Bo murmured distraughtly before being interrupted.

"Kenz, its fine. I'm fine" Tamsin jumped in to protect Bo; the Valkyrie could see the regret across the brunette's face, knowing that she wasn't in control of her actions; the power the blonde had yielded to the succulet thrives on emotions, it would take some time to adjust to the intensity they bestow.

"Do you want me to call Lauren?" Dyson ask

"No! I'm fine" Tamsin replied quickly

"Let's get you home, so you can get cleaned up" Kenzi lending a hand to help the Valkyrie of the floor.

* * *

Tamsin had left talking to Bo till the next day; she knew that the succulet needed some space to think. As the blonde made her way downstairs the morning after the incident in her signature tight jeans, white top, and her blue leather jacket; Bo was sitting on the couch. The succulet had time to process her feelings overnight; the anger she felt was more than the death of the siren; she was jealous and infuriated over the situation with Dyson. She knew that she didn't have the right to be angry over that; she and Tamsin weren't even a thing but it still bothered her nonetheless.

"Have you calmed down yet" Tamsin asked cautiously; as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"You were with him, when Hale was killed" Bo said angrily, not even looking at the blonde.

'_Take that as a _no', the Valkyrie thought; whilst folding her arms. Tamsin was already ashamed of herself, without Bo ripping into her as well.

"Yes" she sighed.

"But you knew that Massimo was alive that he was up to something. Instead of telling us you thought you would screw Dyson instead" Bo said disgustedly; she turned to face the Valkyrie.

"If you let me explain, you'll know that I—" Tamsin pleaded before being cut off.

"What is there to explain Tamsin, you knew and you did nothing!" Bo snapped; standing up from the couch, hovering near the blonde.

"What do you want me to say Bo?" Tamsin pushed herself off the couch arm, now standing in front of Bo. "That I screwed up and that I let Kenzi down, because yeah I did. And I don't need the succubus that neglected her family for a guy she barely knows; making me her own personal punching bag, just because she can't deal with the shit that's happening in her life." Tamsin said furiously; immediately regretting her words she didn't mean to say those things, she didn't know where they came from. But she knew she hit a nerve; the succubus' mouth was agape, her eyes narrowing angryily at the blonde.

"Get out" Bo shouted coldly, truly hurt by Tamsin's words; her eyes flashed blue briefly in a threatening manner. Kenzi had heard Bo shouting at the Valkyrie to leave from upstairs.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm long gone." Tamsin frowned; feeling terrible how much she's hurt Bo, but in a way, made it easier to leave if the succubus hated her.

Bo barged the Valkyrie before pacing her way up the stairs as she started to lose the battle with her emotions, not wanting to expose them to the blonde as tears started to fill her brown eyes. She heard footsteps come running down, nearly knocking the succubus down the stairs.

Tamsin was about to storm out of the clubhouse when she heard a voice cry out; causing her to turn around to the familiar voice. The Valkyrie's eyes widen, her heart sank; as she saw the watery, piercing blue eyes narrowing at her.

"Tammy, please don't go." Kenzi begged; as she ran up to the blonde.

The blonde felt guilty as she looked at the one person that she owed everything too.

"I'm so sorry Kenz, but it's safer if I go." Tamsin said softly; not wanting the people she loves getting caught up in Kara's crossfire. But Kenzi thought she meant getting away from Bo.

"But I need you" Kenzi pleaded, her eyes filling up with tears

Tamsin embraced her with a big hug "No you don't, you're one of the strongest people that I ever met, don't you forget that. I might have to check in on you from time to time, make sure you stay out of trouble."

Kenzi knew that she wasn't going to change the stubborn blonde's mind, she sobbed half joking "you better otherwise I will track your Valkyrie ass down, and I will not be responsible for my actions"

Tamsin scoffed clearly saddened that she's leaving "Thank you Kenzi for everything, I owe you big time." The Valkyrie briefly paused. "But can I ask you just for one more favour, look after Bo. She makes it a habit to forget but she is not as strong without you by her side."

Kenzi laughed "Yin and Yang baby" trying to mask her pain of Tamsin leaving with her quirky attitude.

Tamsin snickered; now on the brink of sobbing. Remembering when she told Bo that Kenzi was her ying to her yang. In that moment of time she realised how much Kenzi has influenced her, making it that much harder to leave the human. But it didn't matter what Tamsin wanted Kara was on a war path and she would destroy anything that got in her way, the Valkyrie didn't want those who she now classes as family to get hurt.

Tamsin took a step back from the human. She bends down, her whole body tightens, as she clenches her shoulder blades; protruding her wings.

"Holy Gabriel, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you doing that" Kenzi said amazed

"We both know, I'm no angel" Tamsin smirked; causing a smile to elongate across Kenzi's face, as she scoffed at the Valkyrie.

Tamsin reached to the end of her right wing; she grunted as she pulled a feather out.

"My wings guide me to where I need to go. Now that you have a part of my wings, it will guide me to you when you NEED me" Tamsin specified; handing it over to the human before retracting her wings.

"How?" Kenzi said dazedly, totally captivated by the smooth, white feather that she held in her hands.

"You must keep it on you, at all times and the feather will do the rest." Tamsin smiled, seeing how easily pleased the human was; her mouth was slightly agape in amazement.

"Accessorising a Valkyrie feather, that has special powers. Not gonna be problem" She said excitedly. This was short-livid as she watched Tamsin head towards the door.

"Tamsin" Kenzi called out upsettingly

"See you around short stack" Tamsin smiled; trying to hold back the tears as she walked away from the heartbroken human.

"Bye" Kenzi gasped; feeling more emptiness in her heart.

* * *

It had been a week since Tamsin left the clubhouse, no one had heard from her since; Bo and Kenzi hadn't even left their place since the departure of the blonde. Dyson consistently kept coming round to the shack, trying to make an amends with Bo, but the brunette was having none of it. She blamed him as well as herself for Tamsin leaving; she found it hard to cope without the Valkyrie. At night she would lay awake yearning for the blonde's touch; a torturing sensation thrived through her body as she could always feel Tamsin's presence surrounding her body, as a result of the bond. Bo hadn't fed since her last feed with the Valkyrie; she could still merely taste the blonde on her lips.

The succubus was glad that Rainer and Rosette had been absent from the clubhouse all week, she needed space away from the duo. Little did she know that they were trying to track down the Valkyrie that seeks to punish Tamsin's for her actions. They had many informants search dark fae bars, and put word out that they had information of Tamsin's location, trying to draw out the vengeful Valkyrie.

Bo and Kenzi spent most of that week watching films, eating popcorn/ ice cream and getting take aways. Bo tried to be supportive towards her best friend after Hale's death but she knew she was being selfish has her thoughts would always wander back to Tamsin, but she couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried to fight it; it was like the Valkyrie was embedded into her.

Even though Bo tried to hide her moping behaviour Kenzi could see right through the succulet's charade, wandering why Tamsin and Dyson's kiss has bothered her so much, since she told the wolf she's not in love with him anymore. The human witnessed the anger she bestowed on Tamsin, making her question if she had feelings towards the blonde.

_Did something happen with them two, when I was away? Something has definitely gone down, she's been moping around; similar to the time when she found Dyson with another woman, and when she found out that Lauren had a girlfriend. Why hasn't she told me, I need her to tell me what's going on? _

Kenzi demised a plan, on how she was going to question Bo about Tamsin; and it involved different scenery from the shack, and lots of alcohol. _What better place than the Dal? _ She thought.

* * *

Kenzi had walked into the Dal dragging an unenthusiastic Bo, to the bar. The succubus really didn't want bump into the wolf, she knew that he hadn't done anything wrong; it was just easier to blame him for the situation. The way station was strangely empty, Trick wasn't even in sight. The human helped herself to the bar; grabbing two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

Bo lowered her head in shame, as she saw the wolf appear from Trick's lair; followed shortly by the old timer.

"I haven't seen you two lovely ladies in a while." Trick said as he glanced over at the two women; walking behind the bar.

"Why is it so empty in here Trickster?" Kenzi asked before taking a shot of vodka.

"I decided to shut early when two hydras got into a fight, and broke one of my tables. Dyson was just helping me clean up." Trick responded.

"You know the door is still open, right?" Kenzi informed the old timer.

"Yes of course Kenzi, but I see you failed to see the close sign above the door." Trick smiled.

"You have a close sign?" Kenzi replied shocked.

The old timer shook his head and scoffed at the human; he started to clean glasses behind the bar.

"Bo—" Dyson began as he took a seat next to the brunette, before being cut off.

"Dyson, I'm sorry." Bo gazed up at the wolf with a sincere apologetic look.

Dyson grinned back and embraced the succulet into a platonic hug.

Bo abruptly pulled out of the hug; her eyes widened, butterflies started to form in the pit of her stomach, and her breathing turned ragged, as she looked on to see white smoke appearing in the middle of the Dal _Tamsin? _Bo thought. This was short-livid when she noticed that the white smoke didn't look as pure as Tamsin's, it was tainted with essences of darkness. The succubus jumped up from her stool alertly stepping in front of Kenzi in a protective manner. Dyson shortly followed the brunette's actions, his body shaped into a wary position as he laid eyes on the incoming smoke.

Trick furrowed as his eyes narrowed at the familiar shape that stood in the middle of the Dal.

"Kara" the old timer whispered shockingly under his breath.

* * *

**Note; Sorry if this Chapter seemed long winded; hopefully I will get chapter 18 up tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't know when I will be next updating because I'm going to be quite busy for the rest of the week, but I will try to write if I have any spare time.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy x**

* * *

The white smoke disappeared leaving an attractive blue eyed, blonde standing with her wings protruding from her shoulder blades, which she shortly retracted; she had the similar style sense as Tamsin, washed out pink leather jacket, white top, black skinny jeans, and short black boots. Her mannerism gave Bo an uneasy feeling that her presence was a threatening gesture.

"Quite the welcome party" Kara sneered; looking at the furrowed faces in front of her.

"Who are you?" Dyson demanded in a low growl

The Valkyrie ignored the wolf's question as her eyes fixated on Trick with a displeasing look.

"I've been informed that she's been here since my visit. I warned you of the consequences that would be bestowed on those who interfere with my business." Kara directed at the old timer; one of Rainer's minions had eventually managed to get the message about Tamsin's location to the Valkyrie.

"What are you talking about? I think you took the wrong flight on your way to crazy town" Bo said bemusedly, thinking the blonde was talking to her as Trick was standing behind her on the other side of the bar.

Kara snapped her blue eyes on to the succulet; they started to widen as she scanned the brunette, instantaneously a shock look crossed her face, her mouth slightly agape.

"You're the one" Kara muffled.

"Would you be offended if I told you that it isn't the first time I've been told that" Bo mocked; trying to hide her discomfort from the stranger's glare. Trick looked on worried, as Kara identified Bo as Tamsin's warrior.

"I can feel her strength radiating from you" Kara snarled, her blood started to boil at the sight of the brunette.

Kenzi and Dyson quickly glared at each other confusedly; both clearly not knowing what the Valkyrie was talking about.

Bo's mouth agape; she knew that the blonde was talking about Tamsin. The succulet went to open her mouth as if to say something but was muted by a distinctive noise.

Kara started laughing, making the gang feel uneasiness at the sound.

"Oh Tamsin you pathetic fool" Kara roared before glancing a despised look at Bo. "You're the defiant succubus." Kara paused before a dishonourable look washed crossed her face. "Tamsin bonded with a sex demon." She continued gritting her teeth.

This information tipped Kara over the edge as her rage started to overwhelm her, she turned to face the floor, as dark features started to appear on her face.

Bo glanced over at Kenzi and Dyson feeling their narrowing stares; both remained speechless over the information the blonde was shedding.

In unison Kenzi and Dyson shouted "Bo! Look at out."

Bo turned to face their line of eye contact; just as she felt hands scruff her black leather jacket, her eyes met Kara's pitch black eyes; causing the brunette to gasp.

Dyson instinctively charged at the Valkyrie, his eyes flashed yellow; before they gazed in the darkness pit of Kara's eyes and crumbled down in pain.

"Dyson!" Kenzi gulped as she ran over to him; who was clutching his head in agony.

The human gasped putting her hand over her chest as she briefly felt a faint tug, from her necklace of Tamsin's feather that wrapped round her neck stylishly.

Kara resumed her deadly stare back at Bo; who remained in her tight grasp. Few seconds later of intense staring, Bo noticed the change off facial expression on Kara's face; the succulet was puzzled when she saw her dark features disappear. The Valkyrie shoved Bo releasing her hold on her. The succubus stumbled backwards, managing to stay on her feet.

"That's enough! This is a place of sanctuary, and there will be no fighting here. If you're as noble as you claim; you will obey the rules placed under my establishment" Trick demanded.

Kara barely heard Trick speak; trying to understand why her power didn't work on the succubus "That's not possible" The Valkyrie murmured to herself.

Bo shifted her position warily; she tried to remain focused on Kara's next move, instead of dwelling on what just happened. Kenzi helped Dyson of the floor, as he started to recover from the attack. The human grabbed her necklace, wandering what that tug was and why it disappeared so quickly.

"Now you see why it makes my kind look weak and pathetic; when Valkyries bond with others they seem to be immune to our powers. Tamsin will face the consequences for her actions" Kara directed at Trick.

Bo shot a hurtful look, as Trick clearly knew something about this Valkyrie.

"What consequences?" Bo snarled

Kara smiled mischievously towards the brunette; she didn't even dignify Bo with an answer, before she disappeared in her signature white smoke.

Bo huffed in frustration, waving her hands in the air for emphasis, before turning her attention on Trick.

"Trick, tell me everything you know about that bitch." Bo commanded

"Well we know she's a Valkyrie" Dyson strained; now sitting on the bar stool rubbing his temples, with Kenzi next him.

Bo, Kenzi and Trick shot him a look to say 'nothing like stating the obvious.'

"Maybe you should just let the grown-ups talk" Kenzi said softly patting him on the back.

"Kenzi, take him downstairs, so he can sleep it off" Trick said

Dyson wrapped his arm around the human's shoulders for support, as they make their way downstairs to Trick's lair.

"Well!" Bo prompted; glaring at Trick for some answers

"Her name is Kara; she came here over a week ago, looking for Tamsin." Trick informed.

"Why didn't you tell me? What does she want with her?" Bo questioned

"I'm sorry she threatened to eliminate anyone who got in the way, I was just trying to protect you, the same way Tamsin is by staying away." Trick pleaded; but realised he spilt too much to his granddaughter about the real reason why the Valkyrie hasn't returned.

"What? Tamsin knew someone was after her and that's why she hasn't come back, because she's protecting me." Bo's heart sunk; cursing herself in her thoughts about the way she treated the Valkyrie over the Dyson situation, and yet the blonde was still protecting her nonetheless.

"It was her idea Bo" Trick said

"I need to find her Trick" Bo said eagerly

"We!.. We need to find her" Kenzi corrected; walking over to Bo as she heard some of the conversation as she made her way back upstairs to the bar.

Bo reciprocated with a nod and her characteristic smile, as her best friend joined her side. Trick looked on knowing that he wasn't going to change his stubborn granddaughter's mind.

"Let's go find our Valkyrie" Bo said enthusiastically; tapping Kenzi's shoulder. The human couldn't help but glare at the brunette, seeing how her eyes lit up at the mention of finding Tamsin. _What is this bond? And what's the deal with Tamsin's strength radiating from Bo? They have a lot of explaining to do, but first we need to find Tammy. _Kenzi thought.

"Where do we start? She could be anywhere" Kenzi asked

"Haven't thought that part through yet, but we will find her" Bo said trying to remain optimistic.

"Or maybe she can come to us" Kenzi said cryptically; grabbing her necklace.

"Huh? Kenz, Tamsin knows where we are, if she wanted to be found she would be here." Bo said confusedly.

"No Bo-Bo, she gave me a feather from one of her wings; maybe we can summon her with a little bit of hocus pocus or something." Kenzi informed; holding the feather up from her neck that was connected to a gold chain around her neck.

Trick's eyes widened as his eyes fixated on Kenzi necklace. "Kenzi, do you know how rare a Valkyrie feather is?"

"I'm going to guess by your face, very" Kenzi replied.

"Trick can we summon Tamsin, using her feather." Bo questioned impatiently.

"Bo, I honestly don't know, it's so rare to even have hold of a Valkyrie's feather, there's hardly anything written on it."

"Great" Bo said frustratingly; slamming her hands on the bar.

"Bo, we just have to go old school. We can start by searching dark-fae bars." Kenzi said

"Dark-fae bars are dangerous Kenz, I don't want you—"Bo began before being cut off.

"Well it's a good thing I know this succubus that won't let anything happen to me" Kenzi smirked

"Well I hope this succubus, knows just how lucky she is to have you by her side" Bo replied.

"Don't get all mushy on me now; we have a Valkyrie to track." Kenzi said; she slapped the succulet's shoulder, whilst making her way towards the Dal doors, gesturing Bo to follow.

Bo followed Kenzi out of the Dal; as they made their way to the car lot, where the yellow car was parked; the succubus suddenly got an instinctive feeling. When the succulet turned round, she impulsively dived onto Kenzi, as she saw Kara lunge at them with an antique dagger.

Bo was quick to jump onto her feet; it soon daunted on the brunette that she was weapon –less, she forgot to put a knife in her black boots with her mind being foggy since Tamsin left. Kenzi sat up from the floor clutching her shoulder in agony, she tried to stand up but her ankle gave way; she looked on helplessly at the death match that was going to unfold between the succubus and the Valkyrie.

Kara started to prowl with a smirk on her face; trying to intimidate the succubus. Bo tried to keep her position mainly to shield Kenzi from the blonde but moved slightly forward towards the blonde. The Valkyrie leaped to attack Bo; the brunette blocked the dagger attack, grabbing Kara's wrist and with the momentum from her attack; she clutched the Valkyrie's leather jacket and flipped her on her back; letting go off her weapon, with Bo landing on top of her. Both women rolled over and jumped on their feet swiftly; there eyes met as they both saw the dagger on the floor. Kara lunged towards the weapon, but Bo was quick to react and tackled the blonde before she could reach it. The succubus eyes briefly flashed bright blue before returning back to their deep brown, as Bo suddenly come over weak, realising she hasn't fed in over a week. The Valkyrie swiftly swiped a punch at the succulet's face, bounding her fist into her soft cheek; causing the brunette to fall to her knees. Kara then instantaneously kicked Bo in the ribs; causing her to roll over in pain.

"Bo! Get up" Kenzi cried out.

"Tamsin I need you, Bo needs you. Where are you?" She pleaded breathlessly; whilst clutching onto her necklace. Kenzi searched her surroundings to see if Tamsin had heard her plea, when she saw the dagger about 20 feet in front of her. The human struggled to get up, so she started to crawl along the floor grunting at her sore body, heading towards the dagger.

Kenzi's cry out stirred something in the succubus causing her to fight back with everything she got. Bo pulled herself together, and quickly launched a punch towards Kara's face. The Valkyrie effortlessly blocked the succubus' attack, reciprocating a blow to the brunette's stomach, followed by powerful continuous thuds against the succulet's face; Bo fell to the floor motionlessly.

Kenzi felt a powerful tug from her necklace, as it started to glow. The glowing aura of the feather caught Kara's attention to the human who had just reached the dagger. The Valkyrie walked over to Kenzi, snatched the knife from her hand, and raised it to plummet it into her body. Kenzi gasped and closed her eyes, as she saw the dagger plunge towards her; it suddenly stopped mere inches away from the brunette's stomach. Tamsin had grabbed Kara's wrist before tossing her strongly in the air, making the Valkyrie smash her head against the floor; causing her to lose consciousness.

"Kenzi, are you okay?" Tamsin asked worriedly.

"What took you so long?" Kenzi gasped in relief of seeing the blonde.

"It only works when you truly need me" Tamsin smiled; she was pleased to see that the human was okay. Her smile was short-livid when she saw Bo's motionless body.

"Bo!" Tamsin screamed out as she ran towards her lifeless body.

The Valkyrie fell down beside her, clutching her body onto her lap.

"Bo, can you hear me?..Bo!...Please…please wake up" Tamsin sobbed; there was no response from the brunette as the blonde cupped her bloody, bruised face. The Valkyrie crashed their lips together, kissing the succulet; when she felt a warm sensation being pulled out of her body.

"Tamsin?" Bo said breathlessly, feeling her heart shuddering as her eyes fixated on the beautiful blonde's green eyes.

"You had me worried then" Tamsin replied; looking at the brunette's face, fully healed of the wounds that swept crossed it.

"Kenzi!" Bo exhaled; shooting up out of the blonde's lap and onto her feet.

"I'm fine Bo-Bo" Kenzi gulped shakily; feeling tender from her injuries. Bo half-smiled at the human; hate seeing her in pain, she walked over to her fragile body. The succulet knelt down beside her and tilted her up to her lips and let a stream of orange chi flow into Kenzi's mouth.

"Holy crap" Kenzi gasped at the tickling sensation that circulated around her body; her injuries fully healed. Tamsin scoffed at the human's reaction to Bo's chi, as the succubus embraced Kenzi in her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt your family hallmark moment but weren't we in the middle of something" Kara sneered sarcastically; rolling back her head.

"Good to know you haven't lost your wits about you, whilst working for him." Tamsin said nonchalantly

"Tamsin, what the hell happened to you? You used to be the best, now look at you" Kara mocked; snickering at Bo and Kenzi.

"I still am the best because if I remember correctly no-one's come close to defeating my title, not even you." Tamsin taunted back.

"Well, let's settle that once and for all" Kara smirked; walking towards the blonde.

Bo's body tensed as if she was about to lunge at the arrogant Valkyrie, before she felt Tamsin place her hand on her stomach.

"Bo this isn't your fight" Tamsin said sincerely, before she started to walk towards the other Valkyrie.

"I will always have your back Tamsin" Bo said grabbing Tamsin's arm.

"I know, but you have to let me do this on my own" Tamsin said softly before leaning in and kissing the brunette.

_What the fuck? _Kenzi thought as she watched Bo and Tamsin kiss.

Kara was overcome with hatred, as she watched the intimate moment unfold between Tamsin and Bo. She charged at the Valkyrie, just as Tamsin parted lips with Bo; Kara clenched her shoulder blades in mid run protruding her wings. The Valkyrie tackled Tamsin, and in mid-air disappeared into white smoke in front of Bo and Kenzi's eyes.

"Tamsin!" Bo yelled out.

* * *

**Note: Please let me know how you feel about this storyline, as I am writing for you readers. So feedback would be greatly appreciated x**

**Thanks for reading x **


	19. Chapter 19

**We find out more about the issue ****K****ára has with Tamsin. This is how the name is originally spelt in Norse mythology= ****K****ára. (I just kept forgetting.)**

* * *

**Shout outs**

'**Guest'; I'm sorry, I don't want to make you sad, but there is a reason why I took Tamsin & K****ára****away from Bo & Kenzi, so bear with me. There issues are personal so I thought they should exchange them one on one. Thanks for your on-going support, it means a lot, hope you enjoy the chapter x**

'**Yaya'; Thanks for your support, you were the decider of this storyline, so I hope you enjoy it x**

* * *

"Tamsin!" Bo yelled out

"Tammy!" Kenzi gasped; snapping out of her previous thoughts about seeing Bo and Tamsin kiss. "Where the hell has she taken her?" Kenzi asked desperately.

"That bitch said that she would have to face the consequences of her actions" Bo replied frantically, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis.

"What actions Bo?" Kenzi prompted before she had a daunting thought "Who would she have taken Tamsin too?" the human added worriedly; knowing that whoever sent the Valkyrie after Tamsin would be pretty terrifying.

The succulet choked as the human questioned about the blonde's actions, feeling some responsibility over Tamsin being kidnapped by the ruthless Valkyrie, she couldn't handle her best friend blaming her for her disappearance.

"We need Trick's help; if we have any chance of finding her." Bo urgently said; purposely ignoring the human's question.

As the girls pace back to the Dal, Bo suddenly felt a luring presence behind her, she swiftly turned on her heels; her eyes widen and mouth ajar as she could only see this burning bright aura surrounding an invisible figure. Kenzi was alerted by Bo's sudden movement, she tried to fixate on what's got her so rattled, but there was nothing; it looked like Bo was staring into thin air.

"Bo, what is it?" Kenzi asked warily

The succubus was too astonished by the sexual energy that was radiating from this imperceptible figure to even have noticed that Kenzi had spoken. The succulet could tell that the figure wasn't sexual attracted to her, it just burned that energy naturally. She could sense a yearning for their lover's return; the aura was extremely captivating for the brunette, briefly flashing her eye's blue.

Kenzi noticed Bo's breathing become ragged, and that ahuge smile started to grow on her face; the human snapped her head back and forth at the brunette and to where she was staring.

"Bo, what do you see?" Kenzi said in a harsher tone; trying to snap Bo at of her trance.

The undetectable figure cupped Bo's face and tilted it up; the mystery character leant closer to the succubus's brown eyes and stared intensely into them.

Kenzi had witnessed Bo's face move up; the succubus adjusted her eye contact onto the mystery figure. Panic started to wash over the human as she noticed Bo's eyes went from glimmering brightly to total fear in a matter of seconds since her head tilted upwards.

The invisible figure released their hold on the succubus, and watched their work unravel. Bo's started to quiver; the anxiety she was experiencing completely rendered her speechless.

"Bo! You need to snap out of it" Kenzi pleaded; grabbing her by the shoulders; seeing her in distress started to panic the human.

"Damn it Bo, tell me what happened?" Kenzi shouted out worriedly.

Bo opened her mouth, but no words come out, she continued to breathe heavily; as if she couldn't catch her breath.

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled whilst profusely shaking the succubus

"She's…she's took her. Tamsin's gone" Bo exhaled heavily.

"We will get her back" Kenzi said with reassurance; as if that was the only option available.

"Kenzi.. I.. can't… breathe, I...don't...know..what's..happened" Bo staggered after every word breathlessly. Managing to saver her last breath she exhaled inaudibly "they had a bright aura."

"Did you say bright aura? What are you—"before Kenzi could finish her sentence the succubus had slipped into darkness collapsing heavily into her arms unconsciously.

"Bo" Kenzi cried out; there was no response from the brunette. The unseen figure leant down and placed their hands on Bo's head; they closed their eyes, to help their focus in planting something in the brunette's mind.

* * *

Meanwhile white smoke appeared in the middle of endless fields, resembling a familiar battlefield to both women. The force from Kára's tackle sent Tamsin rolling sharply along the floor, whilst the blue eyed Valkyrie hovered gracefully to her feet before retracting her wings. Once the forces come to a halt, Tamsin snapped a daunting look at the Valkyrie; clearing shocked that the blonde has her wings as well. _Why does she have her wings? Valkyries reborn over and over again unless—_Tamsin's thoughts were interrupted by the other Valkyries voice.

"Finally, we are alone; the mere sight of you being all mushy with the succubus was—"Kára started

"Jealous?" Tamsin smirked interrupting the blonde, hoisting herself up off the floor before dusting of her leather jacket, not fazed by her attack.

"Off you bonding with a sex demon; please tell me that's a sick joke. Succubi are incapable of monogamous love, what makes you think you're so special Tammers?" Kára snapped back propping her eye brow; not amused by the insinuation of the other Valkyrie. But yet it sent her heart to thud quicker, but she refused to show the blonde any type of emotion, just like how Valkyries are taught to bury any feelings that try to make it to the surface.

Kára's words were enough to trigger a spontaneous anger in the green-eyed Valkyrie; she released a growl just as she launched herself at the other Valkyrie; tackling the blonde forcefully to the floor, then instantaneously swiping a hefty punch across her face.

Kára felt a powerful blow smash her cleanly across the cheek, she ignored the throbbing pain, realising that Tamsin was straddling, pinning her arms above her head. Kára released a mischievous laughter, bemusing the other Valkyrie causing her to loosen her hold on the blonde's wrist and shifted her weight back. The blue-eyed Valkyrie abruptly stopped laughing, a sinister look swept crossed her face, feeling the blonde's hold on her loosen; she instantly thrust her waist with a strong force, whilst simultaneously lunging forwards, grabbing Tamsin's wrist in the process, flipping their positions.

Before Tamsin knew it, her back slapped into the ground; Kára was now dominating her on top. _How could I have fallen for that, stupid old fool_, Tamsin cursed at herself as she remained in a vulnerable position beneath the blonde.

"Never thought I see the day that the legendary Tamsin would let her emotions control her, you're turned pathetic and weak." Kára mocked before leaning down to the blonde's ear "But I must say this position is all too familiar, it brings back great memories." The domineering Valkyrie whispered seductively, trying to too get a rise out of the other blonde. Kára didn't realise that her own words would have an effect on; her breathing become ragged as she remembered the times she spent with the Valkyrie in their first life together.

"Sorry my memory is kind of hazy; I've had a lot of Valkyries on top of me." Tamsin mocked; trying to play the Valkyrie at her own game, tugging at her buried emotions.

Tamsin's remark worked as planned as she witness the Valkyrie's smirking look change into a hateful scowl, her eyes narrowing at Tamsin's; her body tensed; trying not to let the statement hit her so hard but her eyes filled with hurt and loathing nonetheless. Kára was no longer capable of controlling her own emotions despite the inner battle she was having with herself; Tamsin just seemed to have that effect on her since the first day they met during their training in Valhalla. The blue-eyed Valkyrie fell hard for the blonde, but their training taught them against emotions, and Tamsin being the young ambitious warrior abided this rules; nevertheless the two remained closed friends during their training. However, as Tamsin become wiser and stronger towards the end of her training, she would break any rules set, if it was at her convenience; e.g. sleeping with other Valkyries was frowned heavily upon, as each unit of their kind was seen as a sisterhood, an army of warriors with an unbreakable link, with his strengthened by their bond between each other. By interacting with each other on a personal level could potentially compromise the integrity of that bond, weakening the state of that unit.

Tamsin had slept with many other Valkyrie's in her unit without compromising the sisterhood, as the blonde was seen as the most promising warrior in Odin and Freya eyes, which was a great honour among their kind, making her irresistible to many others. Until the day Tamsin slept with Kára on more than one occasion. Thinking they had something special Kára was hurt by Tamsin's actions when she found her in bed with another Valkyrie. This eventually created an on-going feud between the two Valkyries causing Kára to be exiled from the most powerful sisterhood commanded by Odin, which tainted the Valkyrie's reputation amongst her kind, whilst Tamsin relished in all her glory. This banishment caused resentment to form between the two Valkyries. Since that day Kára has been fighting her way to prove herself worthy to Odin; fighting Tamsin for the noblest souls that had been slain on the battlefield in previous lifes.

Kára grabbed Tamsin around the throat tightly; heavily exhaling through her gritted teeth as the memories come flashing back; the hurt, the anger and the yearning she felt towards the woman beneath her; before Kára knew it she cupped her hands around the blonde's face and angrily crashed her lips against the blonde's.

Tamsin seeing how angry the other Valkyrie was getting, she saw her opportunity waiting for Kára to loosen her grip on her wrists. The green-eyed blonde was caught off guard, when she felt the other Valkyrie smash their lips together; Tamsin was briefly shocked by her gesture, before realising Kára no longer had a hold of her. The green eyed blonde grabbed the sides of the other blonde woman's arms and forcefully yanked Kára off her.

Tamsin swiftly jumped onto her feet, scrunching her face as she wiped her mouth.

"Who can't control their emotions now?" Tamsin smirked down at the Valkyrie still in shock over her actions; whose chest is prominently heaving.

The humiliation that washed over the blue-eyed Valkyrie ignited the thousands of years of bitter hatred towards Tamsin, causing the blonde to attack the green-eyed woman fearlessly. She lunged her right hand fist at the Valkyrie's face, which Tamsin defensively blocked, but didn't register the quick left blow striking her across her mouth. The force caused the Valkyrie to stumble back; the green-eyed blonde could taste the blood in her mouth, as Kára's punch split her lip open. Tamsin sneered at the blue eye woman, whilst wiping the blood from her mouth; before she tactically attacked back relentlessly.

* * *

_Bo woke up in Trick's lair in the Dal, "Kenzi. Trick. Dyson." she called out with an unusual echo, there was no response; she got eerie feeling as she started to walk up the stairs. As she made her way through the door it led to what could be described as a battlefield with never-ending fields. The succubus eyes widened, when she could see Tamsin in the distant fighting K__ára__._

"_Tamsin!" Bo shouted; she tried relentlessly to close the gap between her and the Valkyries but to no avail; no matter how hard she tried the distant remained the same._

"_Tamsin" Bo yelled again, this time she got the attention of the blonde, who smiled instantly when she fixated her eyes on the brunette. The succubus reciprocated a sigh of relief before smiling back at the Valkyrie. Bo's eyes widened when she saw K__ára grab the distracted blonde from behind, having a brutal hold of her neck and in one swift moment the blue-eyed Valkyrie snapped Tamsin's neck, causing her body to plummet to the ground lifelessly._

"_No! Tamsin" Bo screamed out of the top her lungs; falling on to her knees crying out in agony as she looked on at the blonde's motionless body, that she couldn't reach._

"_Tamsin" Bo blubbered; finding it difficult to breathe._

"_Bo" __K__ára called out._

_The succubus's eyes narrowed sinisterly at the Valkyrie._

"_Bo" __K__ára repeated; the succulet's facial expression softens as it sounded more like a familiar voice than the Valkyrie's._

"_Bo wake up" suddenly the Valkyrie appeared mere inches away; causing the brunette to gasp __K__ára's voice sounding more like Kenzi's._

"Bo! It's just a dream" Kenzi said softly, whilst holding the brunette's shoulders.

The succubus inhaled deeply as she shot up from the couch in Trick's lair grabbing hold of her chest; as her heart vigorously pounds against it.

"Holy crap Bo that was intense" Kenzi exhaled.

Bo eventually catches her breath before she feels an agonising pain shoot through her groggily moans whilst grabbing her head and scrunching her face up in discomfort. "Arghh my head, what the hell happened?" the succubus whines.

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me that. Lauren thinks you had some sort of panic attack. Then I come down and you were-" Kenzi started to reply, before being cut off.

"Oh god, Lauren's here" Bo groaned; the thought of having to deal with the awkwardness with Lauren; caused a sharper pain to shoot through her head.

"She was down here a few minutes ago, you're lucky she weren't down in when you were-" Kenzi said before being interrupted again by the succubus.

"I don't feel lucky" Bo moaned; shooting Kenzi a sulking look.

"Well you're lucky cause you were screaming out Tamsin's name over and over again" Kenzi rushed; no wanting to be disturbed again during her sentence.

"Tamsin! Oh god we need to find her." She briefly paused. "I might know where she is." Bo swiftly remembered the vivid realistic dream she had and started to panic. She shot up and stumbled towards the stairs.

"What? How?" Kenzi prompted; whilst running to Bo's side to support her.

"I don't know, and there's no time to explain, but I saw her fighting Kára. I think she might in trouble." Bo said worriedly, slowly making her way up the stairs with the support of Kenzi.

"Like a premonition, you sure it wasn't just a dream." Kenzi asked confusedly, as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

Bo was too busy in her thoughts to have heard what Kenzi had said. _What the hell was that, it felt so vivid. Is this to do with the Valkyrie bond? Do I have a connection to Tamsin? Is Tamsin trying to tell me something? What if I'm too—_ Bo was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt a hand placed on her shoulders and a familiar voice that caused her heart jump at the noise.

"Bo, what are you doing? You need to rest" Lauren said genuinely

"I need to find Tamsin, she's in trouble." Bo dissing the doc's orders

"Ysabeau, you need to listen to Lauren" Trick urged

"Their right Bo you need to rest" Dyson said with approval of Lauren's demands. The wolf sitting at the bar; still a bit shaky over Kára's attack, but after he heard about the second attack he couldn't rest, until he knew that Bo was safe and knowing that she might need his help to find his partner.

"I'll hate to say it, but you're not looking so chipper" Kenzi added, as she stared at the fragile state her best friend was in.

"Guys, I'm fine I just need—"Bo began frustratingly until she stumbled in mid-sentence; whilst she was trying to walk towards the exit of the Dal; she was quickly supported by those surrounding her, as she clutched her head in pain.

"This is more than just a panic attack" Lauren established seeing the discomfort the succubus was in. "I need you to tell me what happened?" she added guiding her onto a stool

"Kára tackled Tamsin and vanished-" Bo paused rubbing the temples of her head when she remembers the aura. "There was a bright aura it was intensely captivating, but I couldn't see their features, then next thing I know i couldn't catch my breath and now I have a splitting head ache, with piercing pains shooting across my brain."

Trick's eyes widen as he listened to his granddaughter describe the bright aura of an invisible person. _It can't be her._ _But explains the signature she left on Bo. _Trick's mind started to wander about this mystery figure.

Dyson immediately realised the feeding signature Bo was describing.

"Feels like, someone is piercing needles into your head continuously." Dyson quizzed the succubus

"Yeah, exactly like that actually. What is it?" Bo replied.

"A Valkyrie feeding signature" Dyson said puzzled.

"But there was no one there Dyson, why was this Valkyrie invisible" Kenzi questioned bemused.

"Wait, a Valkyrie attacked me but I thought Kára said that their power doesn't work on me" Bo quickly murmured realising she hasn't explain to Dyson and Lauren about the Valkyrie bond.

Trick snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the discussion unfold, adding to his worries.

"Bo, you need to stay out of Valkyrie affairs, they don't concern you. Tamsin strong she can look after herself." Trick urged seriously

The gang stare at Trick, seeing the fear that swept his face, added to their concern.

"Trick, who is it?" Lauren asked promptly

"Freya!" Trick gasped in disbelief.

* * *

**Note; During my background reading I read that Freya is the goddess of ****love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, war, and death, so I thought she would have an almighty aura. Her invisibility aspect will be explored more in the next chapter, as well as why her power works on Bo but not ****K****ára's.**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter x**

**Thanks for reading x **


	20. Chapter 20

**It dawned on me that I haven't written 'M' rated chapter in a while, but with all the chaos happening in Bo and Tamsin life at the moment it's kind of hard to find the time, but I shall try to fit a scene in one of the next chapters.**

**Thank you Caliber13 & Oreh Keats & Yaya for your generous reviews, it truly means lot x**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter it is longer than the rest that I have written, so let me know what you think x**

* * *

There was a brief silence after Trick mentioned the name of the person that might be responsible for inducing Bo's panic attack. Dyson's eyes widened with concern; as he had heard folktales about Freya whilst growing up, needless to say she was a daunting woman. Lauren, Kenzi and Bo witnessed the reaction of both Trick and Dyson adding to their uneasiness, if the name alone strikes fear into someone as powerful as the blood king, who are they exactly dealing with.

"Who's Freya" Bo demanded; slight wariness in her tone seeing how pale Trick had gone by saying the name.

The old timer cleared his throat before explaining "A Valkyries purpose is to bring slain warriors to Valhalla which is ruled by a god called Odin, but half of those souls are taken to Fólkvangr, where they rest in a banquet hall called Sessrumnir; this land is ruled by the Norse Goddess Freya. Legend has is she is the first of her kind; making her the Queen of Valkyries. Maybe that's why her power worked on you; she would be immensely stronger than Kára." Trick briefly informed being his voice turned worried. "Bo if she has descended from Fólkvangr, then—" Trick paused nearly choking on his words as fear struck his ability to talk.

Dyson intervenes seeing how hard it was for Trick to expression the seriousness of the situation "Bo her being on this plane, is a rarity in itself, she only leaves Fólkvangr when she desires something, and she is known for not taking in account of others, especially humans." The wolf gently looked up at Kenzi, indicating that she should stay away from this situation till it blows over.

"If she wanted to hurt Kenzi and me; she could off easily killed us when she made her first appearance." Bo paused remembering a key factor. "I don't understand why Freya was invisible, is that a Valkyrie power that Tamsin didn't tell us about and why was her aura exceptionally bright I've never seen anything quite like it." The succubus said; amazed by how captivating the woman's aura was.

"No, Freya is unique; she is said to be linked with magic and divination. She is capable of shape shifting and performing spells with rune glasses; so she could easily render herself invisible. She is the goddess of love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, war, and death, so that might explain her prominent aura." Trick replied.

Kenzi was astonished at the woman that was being described; _she sounds awesome; invisible cloaks, I thought they only existed in Harry Potter Sagas, goddess of gold!, and—" _Kenzi snapped out her thoughts when she realised what Trick said.

"Wait did you say divination? Bo that dream you had about Tamsin fighting Kára, could it have been a premonition?" Kenzi questioned keenly.

"What dream?" Dyson and Lauren asked in unison

"I saw Tamsin fighting Kára on the battlefield that looked similar to the one that Rainer visits, I couldn't save her before she was killed." Bo said shakily; not knowing if it was due to Tamsin's neck being broken haunted her memories or lingering effects on the attack; maybe both.

"That might explain why Freya didn't harm you, she was giving you a warning about Tamsin. But if she was helping you… it doesn't add up." Trick said bemusedly

"What do mean Trick" Bo prompted feebly; starting to feel more disorientated from Freya's powers.

"Valkyrie laws are set in stone, meaning that Odin and Freya would have both agreed on sending Kára after Tamsin to execute her punishment. But If Freya was helping you; then that means she didn't send Kára after her. " Trick explained

"So we have valkubitch that doesn't agree with Tamsin bon-" Kenzi quickly stopped herself in mid-sentenced, seeing the way Lauren and Dyson was staring intently between her and Bo. "Life choices" the human finished; grinning falsly.

"I recognised the battlefield in my dream; Rainer once took me there to pay respects to those that had fallen, it's about 20 minutes from here." Bo said hazily; she stood up from her chair and nearly stumbled falling into the doctor's arms; when Lauren reached out to catch the succubus in mid-fall.

"Bo, you are in no fit state to go after Tamsin. It will take some time for the effects to wear off" Lauren said in concerning tone.

"Tamsin doesn't have time, she needs me" Bo snapped; hoisting herself away from Lauren's support.

"Then you need to feed" Dyson stepped towards the succulet; offering his is chi.

"Dyson, I can't you're in not state to be offering your chi." Bo strained

"Bo you have to, Tamsin is in trouble; I can rest -" The wolf plead but he had the succubus at '_Tamsin is in trouble'_ she grabbed his black leather jacket pulled him closer to her lips, but made sure their lips didn't lock; not wanting to give Dyson the wrong idea; it was purely about feeding nothing else. The wolf felt a familiar warm tug from within, as blue chi was being pulled from his body and flowing into the succubus's mouth.

Bo quickly pushed Dyson away feeling how weak he was becoming after one tug at his Chi. "Dyson I can't." The wolf wanted to argue with the succulet, but his mind couldn't gather one thought; the effects of Kára's powers and giving up his chi had finally took a toll of him; he slumbered into a deep sleep after Bo guided him over to a booth to rest.

"Take some of mine" Lauren croaked; she wasn't really fond of Tamsin, after the whole kissing Bo in Brazenwood, but if Bo was going after the Valkyrie, she wanted her to be safe.

"Lauren I -" Bo was stunned by the doctor's gesture but before the succubus could finish her sentence, the blonde cupped the brunette's face and crashed their lips together. The succulet was shocked by Lauren's action and briefly kissed her back before she gently fed of her chi.

Kenzi grunted under her breath as she saw Bo reciprocate a brief kiss before feeding of the doctor; she rolled her eyes at the scene that unfolded before her eyes before she turned and faced away. The human would always be there for the brunette, but after losing Hale; she got an insight on how precious life is, and here she sees her best friend still tangled up in the same boring love triangle; now adding Tamsin into the mix. The human would be damned if she left her Valkyrie get roped in with Bo tugging at her heart strings if she's still in love with doctor or the wolf.

"Thank you" Bo said sincerely after she finished feeding of the human.

Lauren cleared her throat "No problem" she murmured. Relishing over the brief kiss she shared her ex; she stared warmly at the succubus, as the kiss repeatedly played in her mind. Bo reciprocated a look that Lauren hadn't seen before; making it hard for her to interpret what the succubus was feeling.

Kenzi feeling uncomfortable by the glares the two women were exchanging between themselves; she initially broke the tension, by giving a loud audible grunt.

"So succu-face, now that your officially jizzed. We better get going." Kenzi said directly

Kenzi's obvious notion snapped Bo and Lauren out of their little world that they had succumb to whilst staring at each other intently.

Bo looked over at Kenzi and responded with a nod before replying "Let's go" she turned her attentions back to the doctor. "Thank you again, Lauren".

Just as the succubus started to move away from the doctor she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Please be careful." Lauren said emotionally.

Bo gave a reassuring smile before gently rubbing her arm and giving it a small squeeze before continuing her way out of the Dal with Kenzi; on their way to the battlefield to find Tamsin.

* * *

Back at the battlefield Tamsin had just intercepted Kára's impulsive right-hand hook; the green-eyed Valkyrie smirked before she forcefully twisted her arm at 180 degrees and then relentlessly jerked it upwards; causing the other blonde to cry out in pain as the abrupt motion dislocated her shoulder. The blue-eyed Valkyrie crumpled to the floor in agony on her knees, but Tamsin still fiercely held on to her fist.

"Ouch, that looks painfully." Tamsin mocked. The Valkyrie then slightly tugged at the appendage causing the other blonde to whimper out in pain; reaching out with her other arm trying to stop the torture Tamsin was conflicting on her with no avail. "Let me see if I can help you with that" Tamsin said mischievously, with that she aggressively snatched Kára's arm away from her body, then instantly shoved it in a upwards motion; forcing the humerus bone back into the ball and socket joint. The blue-eyed Valkyrie clenched her mouth shout, her eyes narrowing and watering; trying to hide the pain that coursed through her shoulder. Tamsin then released her hold on the blonde, before smashing a weighted punch into Valkyrie's injured shoulder, causing a loud moan to escape the blonde.

The green-eyed Valkyrie squared her shoulders, strongly maintaining an upright position looking domineering at the injured blonde. The blonde's facial expression eased when she saw the pain she inflicted on Kára she wasn't this person anymore but the Valkyrie was bringing out the worst in her, by forcing her to defend herself by the relentless attacks the blonde was lunging towards her. Tamsin circled the other Valkyrie as she tried to dispute against the guilt she was feeling towards the blonde, _I'm not this person anymore, and I don't want to fight her. Wait, no she would kill me without a second thought, so suck it up and defend yourself_. As the green-eyed Valkyrie made her way behind Kára she abruptly felt a blinding smack that sent her flying across the field, heavily plunging towards the ground. Tamsin could hear some of the left side of her ribs break under the impact of the object that hit her so intensely; as she crashed against the floor furthering her injuries worse with horrendous bruises forming across her body. The green-eyed Valkyrie remained motionless on the floor until she tilted her head to see that Kára had drawn out her wings out, and had evidently used them to hit the blonde.

Kára retracted her wings and run over to Tamsin seeing her in a weaken state, sent heart to flutter. The Valkyrie had contradicting feelings towards the blonde; she hated hurting her, but yet gained a sense of satisfaction from it. Eventually Kára felt emotionally drained by her conflicted feelings towards the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin I'm sorry." Kára knelt down beside Tamsin and gently moved her hands to cup the blonde's neck; trying not to touch the prominent abrasions and bruises on her face, helping her to lean on her knees.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled as she leant towards Tamsin; staring warmly into her eyes, she closed the gap between their lips and kissed her softly.

Bo and Kenzi had managed to get to the battlefield in 10 minutes instead of the normal 20 minutes with Bo's erratic driving; making the human fear for her life.

They eventually made their way across the endless fields of the battlefield trying to find Tamsin. Both their eyes lit up with when they fixated them on their Valkyrie in the far distance; they soon dimmed when they could see she was hurt, kneeling on the floor. The duo's hearts started to pound against their chest when they saw Kára wrap her hands around the blonde's neck, Bo's heart felt immediately heavy, as her dream was appearing to become true right before her eyes.

"Tam—" Bo began to cry out before shock rendered her speechless, as she saw the blue-eyed Valkyrie lock lips with Tamsin. Kenzi glared on with her mouth ajar, snapping her hand at the succubus and then back the Valkyries; confusedly. They both started to run towards Tamsin in the far distance.

Tamsin drew her lips into a thin line, scrunching her nose up; effetely pushing Kára away. That's the second time the Valkyrie has rejected her advances, making her turn back to her sinister ways.

"If only he can see you now. He gave you the best mentor hoping that Acacia would make you into the most powerful Valkyrie, but now look at you, pining after a sex demon; you're tragic." Kára spat, as hoisted herself up of the floor.

"Her name is Bo!" Tamsin replied irritably. She lifted herself up of the floor; straining as her battered body made it impossible for her to stand up straight, the mention of the brunette's name, willed her to get up and to continue fighting.

"What makes the succubus so special?" Kára gritted whilst clutching Tamsin's leather jacket; for a split second the blue-eyed Valkyrie could have sworn she saw the Valkyrie's eyes glimmer as the succubus was mentioned; causing Kára to smack the blonde angrily around the face before grasping at her jacket again "Why does she deserve your sacred bond?"

"Maybe it's because when someone hurts her, I lose my shit" Bo had stunned both of the Valkyries as neither one of them had noticed her presence luring, before she swiftly punched Kára around the face, causing her to stumble backwards placing her hands out in front of her to stop her from falling on the floor.

Kenzi stabled the battered blonde as Kára had yanked her during Bo's impact causing the blonde to become unsteady.

"You look like you've been hit by a bus" Kenzi gasped; clearly hurt seeing Tamsin beaten up like this.

"Valkyrie wings are more lethal than steel" Tamsin groaned; seeing the worry wash across her human friends face. "Kenz I'm fine".

"Tamsin, are you ok—"Bo frantically looking her up and down before being cut off.

"I'm fine" Tamsin insisted; smiling goofily at the brunette.

"Well isn't this adorable, you finally have a family. I'm kind of glad now; I don't feel as guilty about not telling you about your mother." Kára smirked; as she squared her shoulders, making herself look more daunting.

Kára knew about Tamsin's history, the fact that the green-eyed blonde didn't know who her parents were; she only heard stories about how they abandoned her in Valhalla from other senior Valkyries. Tamsin was then adopted by the powerful Odin, as he saw great potential in the young Valkyrie. When she reached maturity; he taught her everything she knows, he gave her a purpose to live; the most important essence of a true Valkyrie. It was obvious to other Valkyries that Tamsin was the most favoured out of them all, as she had the honour to train with both Odin and Freya, it was unheard off that the two collaborated to help train Valkyries, yet there was something special about Tamsin.

Kára's statement left the trio speechless. For Bo and Kenzi; Tamsin as never once mentioned anything about her family or hardly anything about herself in general. For the green-eyed Valkyrie she was contemplating whether Kára actually knew anything about her mother but she couldn't help but to play right into Kára's hands, this was too much of a sensitive area for Tamsin.

"What do you know about my mother?" Tamsin said angrily; gritting her teeth out of frustration. Kára had ignited something inside of the blonde; as she started to feel her strength increase infinitely.

"Oh Tamsin; you never did give up looking for her or your father" Kára snipped; pushing the metaphoric knife in deeper; knowing how much this must be hurting her.

The touchy subject ignited a spontaneous rage that Tamsin's has never felt before, as she becomes infuriated by Kára's taunts. Tamsin lunged at the blonde's throat with her hands, tightening her grip around Kára's neck/jawline.

Unfazed by the tight hold the green-eyed Valkyrie had around her jaw that her fingernails started to penetrate into the Valkyrie's skin. Kára let out a scornful huff, loving the effect she had on Tamsin over the subject, seeing her squirm.

"TELL ME!" Tamsin screamed her eyes full of anger; breathing heavily through her gritted teeth, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Bo and Kenzi were shocked by Tamsin quick change of behaviour; they have never seen her like this. However the succubus could relate to her; after all she nearly killed Vex when she was hunting down her mother; nearly starting a damn war in the process. The duo remain paralysed not sure how to calm the blonde down without being attacked as well.

Kára's eyes turned dim; as Tamsin tightened her grip around her neck during her outburst; the Valkyrie was finding it hard to remain conscious, as her air supply was vastly getting cut off.

"Tamsin!" Bo shouted; trying to snap Tamsin out of her rage before she killed the Valkyrie.

Tamsin shot a scowl look at the succubus, before she realised it was Bo; her facial expression instantly soften, her breathing remain ragged as she released her hold of Kára.

The blue-eyed Valkyrie slammed to the floor; whilst clutching her throat as she coughed severely.

"It's okay" Bo said reassuringly; warily stepping towards Tamsin and bringing her injured body into a gentle hug. The succubus could see the Valkyrie was emotionally drained, who remained in a zombie like trance. "It's okay, I've got you." Bo said softly

Kára finally able to catch her breath, she looked up at the broken Valkyrie and the only emotion that washed over her was guilt.

"Tamsin I'm sorry, I should have told you many years ago, but we were fighting and I kinda hated you" Her voice croaked

Tamsin snapped out of her trance when she realised that Kára actually might know something about her mother.

"Wait, you know something about my mother" Tamsin said promptly

"Gersemi" the weak voice mumbled

"Gersemi? As in the first daughter; I thought she was just a legend that was told amongst Valkyries; she has never been seen in Valhalla.

"She's real Tamsin; I overheard a conversation that I wished I never stumbled upon. Freya was telling Odin that Gersemi can never find out the truth, and I couldn't hear the rest of the exchange but I heard them mention your name Tamsin shortly after." Kára replied.

"What's this Gersemi person got to do with Tamsin" Kenzi asked; seeing how speechless her Valkyrie had become.

"The first daughter of what" Bo added in curiosity. "Tamsin" she called out trying to encourage the blonde to speak.

"I think Germesi might be my mother, which means Freya is my—"Tamsin said slightly robotic; she couldn't believe the words that she was saying before being cut off by a spontaneous presence.

"Grandmother!" a delicate voice added mockingly.

The voice sent shivers down the Valkyries' spines, knowing the familiar sound. As they both turn round; they got the conformation on who they expected it to be.

"Freya!" Tamsin and Kára gasped in unison, before bowing on the floor.

Bo and Kenzi looked over to where the woman was standing; they were gobsmacked when they saw a stunningly beautiful young lady, with long gold locks running down her shoulders; she looked the same age as Tamsin, as well as her eyes glimmering a bright green; similar to the Valkyrie's eye colour. Freya was wearing a gorgeous white gown with gold stitching.

Bo snapped out of her daze over the attractive woman when she realise she didn't come alone; either side of her stood two intimidating Valkyrie soldiers. Their hair was braided neatly back, their features similar to Kára's; bright blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin They wore immaculate armour that fell over their shoulder into a V shape down their chest. Their swords placed in black and golden pattern sheaths; that were strapped by gold plated belt around their waist.

Bo glanced over at Tamsin; who was kneeling with Kára with their heads bowed to the floor and their arm bent in front of them; in a respectable manner. When Kenzi saw the gesture Tamsin and Kára was doing, she went to replicate the motion before Bo grabbed her arm, and giving her furrowed look before she shifted her position slightly in front of Kenzi in a protective manner.

"You may rise" Freya commanded at the two Valkyries; who responded swiftly despite their injuries they had conflicted on each other, and remained in utter silence.

"Take her" Freya demanded as she glanced at the Valkyrie soldiers by her side.

Bo tensed up not knowing who she was referring to, she went to pace forwards, but Kenzi pulled her arm back protectively; knowing that the succubus was way out numbered.

The Valkyrie soldier's stormed over to Kára each grabbing hold of an arm. There was no struggle from the blue-eyed Valkyrie.

"Kára, sisterhood of Odin; you have committed treason; attacking a bonded warrior is against our laws. You will be taken to Asgard where you will be sentence for your treachery." Freya informed, before Kára disappeared into white smoke with the two Valkyrie soldiers.

"I don't understand I thought you sent her after me" Tamsin said bemusedly as she watched the white smoke disappear.

"Kára took it upon herself, to choose your fate; after news spread about your alliance with the succubus, she will face her consequences for her betrayal." Freya replied

"What sort of consequences?" Tamsin asked curiously

"She will not be killed, if that's what you're concerned about." Freya smiled

There was an awkward silence as Tamsin glared at the woman that could potentially be her grandmother. The Valkyrie has thought about her mother throughout her lifetimes, and for once she was actually getting some answers, and she wasn't going to stop there.

"What happened to Gersemi? Is she my—" Tamsin started of strong but staggered over that one word; it hurt to even mention the word mother, she didn't want to get her hopes up again. Before Tamsin could pluck up the courage to finish her sentence Freya had already started to explain.

"When my husband went missing, I searched everywhere for him; I even transformed myself into a bird by using a magical cloak. But when I finally found him; he had turn into an ugly sea monster by the notorious sea hag Ursula. Nevertheless I remained by his side, but then he was murdered in cold-blood; I knew the other gods were behind it, so I went into a blinding rage, threatening to kill them all. The god's begged Odin to placate me by offering Od, my husband a place in Valhalla despite not dying as a hero on the battlefield. But with that wretched god, there was always a price and he knew I would be willing to pay it for Od. The price was to hand my first daughter over to him." Freya said distraughtly

"Gersemi" Tamsin exhaled.

"Yes, my beautiful daughter, Gersemi." Freya replied in a sadden tone.

"What happened to her?" Tamsin quizzed

"She fell in love with a commendable warrior and abandoned Odin and his variety of sisterhoods." Freya said proudly; smiling at Tamsin.

"Is that why she abandoned me?" Tamsin gasped

"Tamsin I don't think you understand." Freya paused as she walked over to Tamsin placing her hand on her cheek, giving her a warming smile. "My darling child, you are Gersemi."

* * *

**Note; Hope I haven't disappointed any of you, by the direction I have taken with this storyline. I've read fan fic that have made Freya to be a bad guy, so I thought this twist would be more interesting. But let me know what you think, or give me suggestions on what you would like to see.**

**Sorry if it was too long of chapter, a lot did happen in it, hope I didn't lose you guys!**

**Some of the storyline is from Nordic Mythology, other stuff I added with my random thoughts i.e. that Ursula cursed Freya's husband 'Od'; I just love little mermaid when I was younger so I thought I'll add that bit in **

**The next chapter will answer why Freya did what she did to Bo.**

**P.S. I'm back at my university tomorrow so I really don't know when I'll be able to update, so I'm sorry to have left it like this but I will write in my free time. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow thank you for your generous reviews , they made me laugh; I'm glad you enjoyed it x**

**Not going to lie it's now sacred me I don't want to let you guys down, and I've got a feeling i am not going to be able to top the Freya twist, but nonetheless it was my favourite chapter to write x **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter; it was kind of the hardest one to write so far. Like how can one react to finding out that your mother is a goddess x**

"_My darling child, you are Gersemi." _

Tamsin's heart suddenly felt heavy, feeling that it had dropped into her stomach, as those same six words kept repeating in her Valkyrie swiped Freya's hand off her cheek, stepping away from the older fae; frowning intensely at the woman. The young blonde and been yearning to find her parents throughout her many life times, and in less than a minute she had found the answers, but never expected them to render her speechless. The green-eyed Valkyrie remained traumatised by what she had just heard; she remained in utter silence as her mind processed the news.

_My whole life has been a lie. Why didn't she say anything sooner, I grew up around her. How could she watch me grow-up with a man that she despises? How could they not say anything Odin and her, taught me everything I know? Oh god that's why they collaborated with my training; I was so arrogant to think that it was because I was the strongest and the most powerful that they doted on me. Holy crap! That's why I was stronger, smarter and faster than the other Valkyries because I am the first daughter of Freya. He resides in Valhalla? What if I've met him and I didn't even know he was my father? _Tamsin continued to down spiral further into her thoughts.

Bo and Kenzi looked over at Tamsin seeing her body in a state of shock; her face had turned white as if she had seen a ghost, her eyes turned watery and wide, her mouth was trembling and her breathing was heavily ragged.

"Holy mother of—" Kenzi began as she switched her eyes back and forth at the Valkyries that stood before her. The succubus nudged her and interrupted before the human could finish her sentence.

"Tamsin" Bo called out concernedly, stepping closer to her. There was no response from the blonde; her mind was far too deep in her thoughts.

Freya was waiting for an outburst from her daughter; she knew that the young Valkyrie was a hot-head; she would have no problem saying whatever was on her mind; but there was not a single word. When the brunette stepped towards Tamsin, Freya glared her attention at the brown-eyed woman "It is an honour to meet my daughter's commendable warrior, she has chosen wisely." the goddess smiled genuinely.

"Yeah I would like to say the same, but when you last saw me you induced me into a panic attack, is that you're speciality or something." Bo snapped hostility as she glared at Tamsin; clearly in a state of panic.

"I admire your compassion towards her" Freya glance tenderly at Tamsin; who was staring aimlessly at the floor. "Odin's Valkyries are taught to control and ignore their emotions, as they are seen as sign of weakness. However when I finally trained my daughter I tried to show her that emotions could increase her strength by ten-fold, if she learnt to use it wisely; but Odin made sure he corrupted her by the time I got to see her face again since handing her over to him. It is obvious that she is battling her emotions right now; you helped open her heart, making her stronger than she's ever been, she will be fine." Freya said in a slight sadden tone as she looked at her daughter in such distress.

"As for the 'panic attack' I induced on you, I had no choice; with Tamsin bonding her essence to you, she has amplified your power greatly. The strength of my powers were tested while you were conscious; you were too strong willed to except the premonition. So you left me no choice but to reduce you into a state of unconsciousness in order for me to plant the premonition in your mind." Freya said sincerely

"Could you not have just told me where Tamsin was? What was with all the theatrics?" Bo questioned annoyingly.

"I guess I'm little bit melodramatic, but you did give me quite the buzz when I fed off your fear and doubt; you do truly care about Tamsin and that is all I wanted to see." Freya slyly grinned

"So it was your overprotective way to see if I had feelings for your daughter" Bo said more understandably

Tamsin could vaguely hear voices in the background, till she locked onto Bo's voice; it started to draw her away from her thoughts and back into the real world.

"Why did you change my name?" Tamsin said distantly._ Out of all the questions you want to ask and you ask about a stupid name_, the Valkyrie thought.

Freya, Bo and Kenzi shot a look at Tamsin as they were all startled that she spoke, she still appeared in motionless, her face drawn expressing no emotion.

"I have my reasons, besides I thought Tamsin was a pretty name" Freya replied hesitantly

"Could you be anymore vague, you at least owe me some answers " Tamsin grunted; narrowing her eyes on her mother.

"Your identity had to be hidden; no one could know that you were my first—" Freya began

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, the whole first daughter thing, do ever change the record" Tamsin interrupted still finding it hard to come to terms with the situation.

There was an awkward silence before Tamsin voice broke the tension.

"Why now? Why tell me now!?" Tamsin said frustratingly

"I had always planned to tell you when you were on your last life Tamsin. Your destiny is far greater than you realise and once you have fulfilled your last life, your place will be by side in Fólkvangr." Freya replied proudly.

"Well I believe we choose our own destiny and my place will never be by your side" Tamsin snapped, but her eyes soften when she glanced at Bo; showing her that her place will always be with her.

"How can you be so naïve; fate has led you down a path to bond with the blood king's granddaughter, both of your destinies have intertwined for a purpose; by bonding you have set off a chain reaction that will revolutionise the fae community. You will serve by my side once we are fully complete." Freya raised her voice; before she felt a tug from within, and looked up to the sky.

The Valkyrie once again was astonished by Freya's outburst, she glanced over at Bo who wore the exact same facial expression; eyes widen and mouth open stunned by the goddess's choice of words. Kenzi was gobsmacked hearing that destiny has pulled the two most opposites, but yet the most powerful faes together to transform the fae community. Bo and Tamsin were staring intently at each other; both startled by the goddess' revelation that she just bestowed upon them. The Valkyrie finally realised a specific sentenced that Freya had said that made her feel uneasiness.

"Fully complete? What do you mean?" Tamsin demanded

"You will find out soon." Freya said as she took a step closer to Tamsin; cupped her face delicately and placed a motherly kiss on her cheek, before she looked into her daughter's green eyes. "My darling child, I will see you soon; but for now this is goodbye. I'm being summoned for Kára's trial; I'm must leave. But before I go; I bear a warning. Bo great evil is heading your way; you must remain true to who you are as he will strike at your weaknes ses, in attempt to break you and turn you into an unrecognisable darkness." Freya warned, before she disappeared into gold dust than evaporated in the air.

"Seriously mother-dearest gives a cryptic warning like that, and just disappears without any further explanation" Bo scorned; but appeared to be talking to herself, as the brunette turned round to see the inner struggle the Valkyrie was going through and Kenzi looked on astonished by the gold pixie dust that dissipated in the air to even know what was happening around her. The succubus swiftly made her way over to the blonde.

"Tamsin" Bo called out; not knowing what to say to the distraught Valkyrie; instead she examined the wounds over her face.

Tamsin's eyes were filled with sorrow as she glanced into the succubus' brown eyes; the brunette gently cupped her face and leant towards her with a compassion smile. Bo softly kissed the blonde before she summoned orange chi from her body and let it flowed into Tamsin.

As the orange chi flowed into the Valkyrie, she felt an overwhelming sensation course through her body, allowing the heart ache that she just experienced wash away with ease. The blonde felt like she could breathe again, as she felt her broken ribs and the prominent bruises on her stomach and face heal as the chi continued to circulate her body.

Tamsin familiar with the captivating feeling of Bo's chi suddenly snapped realising what the succubus was doing and abruptly jerked the brunette away from their close proximity; stopping Bo from giving up her chi.

"I told you, not to do that." Tamsin gasped; still feeling the effects of the warm sensation.

"You were hurt, pretty badly." Bo replied defensively.

"Maybe I want to feel the pain" Tamsin said irritably; Bo's chi was powerful but it couldn't mend the Valkyrie's heart ache permanently, as it come flushing back once the chi had worn off.

"Why on earth would you want to feel pain?" Bo asked bemusedly; stepping closer to the blonde.

Tamsin opened her mouth to give a blunt reply when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"That was seven kinds of awesome. Did you see that she literally disappeared into gold dust!" Kenzi said ecstatically.

Tamsin and Bo furrowed at the over excited human; who quickly saw the looks the two woman were giving her.

"I mean, that woman sucks." Kenzi croaked

"I need a drink" Tamsin moaned; nudging the succubus's shoulder as she started to walk away.

"Great! Aaannddd She's back" Bo murmured to herself; throwing her hands up in the air frustratingly. The succubus could tell that Tamsin was having trouble handling the bombshell that was just dropped on her. Bo couldn't even imagine thinking what the blonde was going through right now. The brunette had lost her mind when it came to hunting down her mother, and she only knew about her real parents when she was 17; when her human mother said she was adopted. Bo couldn't imagine not knowing who her parents were over the life time's Tamsin had lived and then to find out that her mother was the goddess of her kind and was given up in exchange for her father's soul, but she just wished the blonde would talk to her instead of shutting her out and going to drink herself into oblivion.

Bo gave Kenzi a weak smile before grabbing her round the shoulders, as they headed off following the blonde's footsteps

x-x

Back at the Dal, Dyson was still in a deep sleep in one of the booths. Lauren was pacing up and down anxiously, whilst Trick remained behind the bar cleaning glasses.

"What's taking them so long? God, I should never have let her go. My chi alone wouldn't have sustained her for a fight against a Valkyrie." Lauren said nervously

"Lauren, you need to calm down. My granddaughter is notoriously stubborn; she would have gone after Tamsin anyway; there was nothing you could have done. Bo is strong, she will be fine." Trick empathised; he knew the brunette could handle herself, especially with a Valkyrie bond amplifying her strength.

"You're right, she is notoriously stubborn." Lauren released a faint laugh.

Trick smiled and before he could reply back to the blonde; both of their attention snapped at the entrance of the Dal as they heard the door slam open.

"Tamsin!" Trick and Lauren said shockingly in unison.

"Where's Bo?" Lauren quickly added worriedly; but her expression softens when she heard the brunette's voice as her and Kenzi made their way through the door.

"Tamsin, you need to talk about this, drinking yourself to death isn't going to make the problem go away." Bo pleaded.

Tamsin didn't even respond to the doctor's question or the succubus' plea, she nonchalantly walked behind the bar and grabbed a full bottle of a rare whiskey that was hidden away.

"Tamsin what do you think you're doing?" Trick asked shockingly; seeing that she knew where he kept his good stuff.

The Valkyrie ignored the furrowing stares from the group and walked over to an empty booth and started to take swift gulps of the alcohol. She could feel the burning sensation of the alcohol as it made is way down her throat; she felt a slight comfort by the bitter taste that lingered in her mouth.

"Bo, what happen?" Lauren asked walking over to her and Kenzi who were now sitting at the bar.

"Let's just say, Tamsin isn't just your normal Valkyrie" Kenzi said cryptically as she lent over the bar grabbing a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses.

"What do you mean?" Trick prompted; whilst glaring at the human as she leant over his bar.

"She's the first daughter." Bo replied; glancing over at the Valkyrie who was drowning her sorrows very quickly; as the bottle increasingly became emptier.

Trick eyes widened instantly, he turned his face towards the floor in disbelief.

"Tamsin's is Freya's daughter!" Trick gasped; glaring over at the Valkyrie.

"The Queen of Valkyries is Tamsin's mother?" Lauren questioned; also glancing over at the distraught blonde.

"Tamsin is not even her real name, her name is—" Kenzi began before the old timer finished her sentenced.

"Gersemi" Trick gasped. Bo, Kenzi and Lauren furrowed in confusion before he continued "Well now it makes sense why she changed her name to Tamsin" Trick said vividly

Tamsin could hear the conversation that was happening over at the bar, she stormed over and slammed her hands on the bar "What are you blubbering about blood king? She said in a harsh tone, everyone could smell the whiskey radiating from her breath.

Trick scowled at the Valkyrie. "Freya didn't tell you?" Trick said surprisingly

"Well I just found out that she's my mother, so are you really shocked that she didn't tell me the whole story" Tamsin voice started to project louder.

"Trick why is Tamsin's name significant" Bo asked softly trying to calm down the tension between the two older fae.

"Shortly after Od's murder; there was rumours about Freya's pregnancy and they spread like wildfire throughout the fae community. Freya couldn't risk the Valkyrie council finding out about the blood oath deal with Odin, handing her first daughter to him in exchange for Od's place in Valhalla; they would have tried to over-rule the decision leaving Od's soul to be held in Hel. Her pregnancy was to remain a secret so only I and few other loyal monarchs knew about it. She desperately needed someone to trust, so she came to me for my help and she didn't even realise the extent of her condition.

"Trick! What condition?" Tamsin demanded; exhaling angrily by how cryptic the old timer was being. Bo placed her hand over the blonde's trying to calm down that worked with avail; the Valkyrie pushed herself off the bar, crossing her arms and frowning at Trick, waiting for him to explain. Lauren feeling awkward over the effect Bo had on Tamsin; her eyes fixated on the succubus's hand cradling the Valkyries before the green-eyed blonde removed away from the contact.

"Freya might want to tell you herself." Trick tried to sympathise

"Do I look like I give a damn who tells me." Tamsin narrowed her eyes angrily at the old timer.

"Trick" Bo pleaded.

The old timer looked sympathetically at Tamsin as he continued "Fine. Once you were born, Freya called you her treasure, that's why she called you Gersemi; meaning-"

"Meaning treasure in Old Norse" Tamsin said finishing Trick's sentence.

"Yes, but somehow a wretched low life named Rumpelstiltskin heard the name of the first daughter being mentioned, as he stalked outside during the birth; he was able to escape before being captured. Freya couldn't risk anyone knowing the name of the first daughter; the pregnancy had to remain a secret, so she renamed you without allowing anyone knowing your name apart from Odin. Freya didn't realise her condition till after she handed you straight over to Odin, once you were born. She begged the monarchs that she trusted to keep it a secret; she was scared that Odin would asked for both of them in exchange for Od's soul to be transported to Valhalla, if he found out." Trick said hesitantly

"Second child?" Tamsin gasped; her eyes widened her mouth ajar, similar expression of shock washed over Bo, Lauren, and Kenzi's face.

"That's what I was trying to say before; I believe Freya chose the name Tamsin as it means twin" he glanced back over the blonde "You have a twin sister called Hnoss"

**Note; In Nordic Mythology Freya had two daughters Gersemi and Hnoss; but they weren't twins that's just what I made them to be because of the meaning of Tamsin's name .**

**I know another cliff hanger I'm sorry. I generally don't know when I will be next updating I am snowed under with work at uni, but ironically I felt bad about the way I left the last chapter, leaving you guys in suspense, but then by the time I finished this chapter it turned into another cliff hanger. I guess it's a habit **

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Let me know what you think x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reading x **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since Tamsin learnt that Freya; a goddess and the Queen of Valkyries, was her mother, who gave her up to Odin; in exchange for her husband's soul to be transported to Valhalla. Then to learn that not only did she have a sister; but a twin sister that Freya called Hnoss. Trick went on to explain that Hnoss was adopted by a noble fae family in Norway to keep her safe, but that was the last time he heard about her, and that he doesn't know where she is. Tamsin was barely hanging on a thread, but after hearing that she had a sister, and not knowing where she was, sent the blonde into a blinding rage nearly destroying the Dal. The Valkyrie's facial features turned dark and skeleton-like, she released an emotional cry as she grabbed the stool next her launching into angrily across the room. The scream woke Dyson up warily, as he staggered into a defensive stance, looking on in horror, as he watched on dimly as his partner destroys the Dal; too weak to intervene. Bo grabbed Lauren and Kenzi and pushed them behind her before taking a defensive stance in front of them. Bo and Kenzi tried to plea with the blonde, as the Valkyrie continued to take her rage out on the Dal's wooden furniture; flipping tables across the room and smashing the chairs against the beams that supported the way-station. Tamsin suddenly stopped in the middle of the Dal panting heavily; she glanced over at the horrified stares she was getting from the group. She focused her eyes on her warrior, she could see the horrified stare the brunette was giving her, making the blonde's heart sink; she misinterpreted the way Bo was staring at her; thinking she was glaring at her like she was some kind of monster. But the succubus watched in awe; having never seen the Valkyrie so distraught. The succubus's eyes soften on the Valkyrie, getting over the initial shock of Tamsin's breakdown; seeing how hurt the green-eyed woman was, upset the succubus not knowing how to ease her pain. Bo went to take a step towards Tamsin but Lauren had grabbed her arm in a protective manner, stopping the succubus from approaching the Valkyrie. Bo faced Lauren; removing her grip from her arm, by the time she glanced back at Tamsin she had disappeared into white smoke and had not been seen since by the gang. Bo, Kenzi and Dyson had been looking for the Valkyrie checking every dark-fae bar in a 20 mile radius; hoping to find her, but with no avail.

* * *

At the clubhouse the clock read 8:00am. Bo tried to get out of the shack as quick as possible to go to the Dal; to find Dyson to see if he had any leads on Tamsin. The brunette had been trying to avoid any chance of her being alone with the human; who had been constantly for the past week asking her questions about what's going on with the Valkyrie and the bond. The truth was is that the succubus didn't know anything about the Valkyrie bond or what was happening between her and Tamsin, so she thought it would be easier to avoid Kenzi's questions.

"Oh no you don't" Kenzi said rushing down the stairs and grabbing the succubus' arm before she could make it out of the shack.

"Kenzi, I don't have time for this; we need to find Tamsin." Bo pleaded

"I agree, but you've been avoiding me for a week. Making sure Dyson is always by your side when we've been searching for her, or finding some excuse to divert my questions about the bond and you know it." Kenzi sneered.

"Fine I admit it, but the truth is I don't know anything about the bond, all I know is that I can feel her essence with me constantly, and I have never felt stronger since she bonded with me, but lately I haven't felt that powerful since she left." Bo said honestly

"Her essence? " Kenzi croaked

"Yes I feel her strength, her courage, and her warmth radiating me, it's hard to explain. This bond makes it excruciating for me, because it like I can feel her but she's not here. I miss her Kenz" Bo said agonisingly.

"Do you—" Kenzi coughs awkwardly "love her" the human look intently at the brunette waiting for an answer.

Bo was caught off guard by the brunette's question; she never really had time to figure out her feeling for Tamsin, all she knew is when the blonde weren't by her side she yearns her to be. The thought of anyone having the Valkyrie besides Bo, caused her blood to boil with jealous. _They are my Valkyrie-lips_, she thought.

"I don't know Kenz, but my feelings towards her are strong" Bo replied shyly

_Oh my god she totally loves her, _Kenzi mind exploded. The human knew that the brunette wasn't ready to label her emotion towards the blonde, so she didn't dig deep into the subject.

"Is she the reason, you asked Rainer to move out? Because one minute you're telling us his your destiny. Then last week after Tamsin destroyed the Dal, I watch your destiny walk out the door with his tail in-between his legs with some Xena warrior princess." Kenzi quizzed

"Kinda, since Tamsin and I—"Bo began biting her lip; as her mind flashbacked to when the blonde's heated body grinding against hers. How Tamsin's endearing lips felt against her skin, the way her skilful fingers felt inside her. Bo's thoughts made her eyes flash blue. The human interrupted the succubus' thoughts.

"YOU'VE SLEPT WITH TAMSIN" Kenzi shouted; completely stunned by how sexual charged the brunette had just got talking about the blonde.

"Kenzi" Bo said softly

"Holy shit Bo." Kenzi gasped "Your eyes are still blue by the way" she mocked

Bo shook her head vigorously finding it hard to get the blonde of her mind, but eventually able to turn her eyes back to their deep brown.

"Yes I slept with Tamsin, and since then, that handprint that was on my chest—" Bo started

"You mean that trampy hand-hickie that glowed" Kenzi taunted

Bo scowled at the human before continuing "It disappeared straight after we—" Bo started before she threw her hands up in the air, as she was once again interrupted by the brunette.

"PLEASE, spare me the details." Kenzi said sharply; placing her hands over her ears. "Tamsin is like my baby; I looked after when she was a kid and watched her grow back into the powerful Valkyrie that she is." The human continued proudly.

"You're the one that wanted to talk" Bo smirked

"Yeah well that was before I found out you succu-banged my Valkyrie" Kenzi shivered over the thought

"Are you mad" Bo questioned nervously.

"What? No Bo-Bo. I just don't know why you couldn't tell me before. But I do feel like I have to give the motherly overprotective speech about if you hurt my little scrunch, then the Russian in me will not be responsible for what happens next" Kenzi smirked.

"Little scrunch?" Bo appeared intrigued by the nickname that she's never heard the human use before.

"Well you weren't around when she was like eight years old, she always scrunched her face at everything I said" Kenzi paused "so pretty much what Tamsin does all the time now, but I know if I called her that now she would kick my ass." Kenzi laughed

"You know she would never hurt you, you're her mom's" Bo playfully nudged the human's arm, with a huge smirk on her face.

Kenzi had a weak smile on her face, hating not knowing where Tamsin was; especially the state she left in, that girl could easily land herself into trouble. Bo saw Kenzi drift off into her thoughts.

"Hey, we are going to get her back Kenz. I promise" Bo said sincerely, whilst leaning in to hug the human.

"I'm going to phone Dyson; we can take the east side of town and he can take the west side. By splitting up with we can cover more ground." Bo said stepping out of the hug grabbing her phone that was placed in her knee high boot, before walking towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan, but if you weren't so adamant of all three of us sticking together, because you didn't want to talk about your feelings; we could off covered twice the amount of ground by now." Kenzi said mockingly following swiftly behind the succubus; while she was on the phone to the wolf, as they left the clubhouse.

* * *

The clock now read 11:20pm when Bo and Kenzi stumbled their way back to the clubhouse after spending all day looking in dark fae bars for Tamsin with no avail, just fugly guys eyeing them up, trying to make small talk with the gorgeous brunette's. The succubus tiredly staggered into her room where she changed in her night wear before immediately falling asleep as her head touched the pillow, thinking of no one but the Valkyrie she desperately wanted next to her as her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

The clock now read 3:15am, when a dark shadow stood in the middle of the doorway leading to Bo's room; the figure merely stumbled their way towards the sleeping succubus. They reached their hand down pushing a strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear, before moving on top of the brunette.

Bo started to shift in her sleep; a moan rumbled under her breath as she felt a trail of soft kisses along her neck; her eyes were still shut until she heard a slurry voice.

"Wakey, wakey succulet" Tamsin slurred in her drunken haze; her lips remain on the brunette's warm flesh.

"Tamsin?" Bo said bemusedly; as her eyes shot open, she was stunned to see the green-eye Valkyrie straddling her. The blonde straightened herself up, slowly stroking the succubus's arms seductively.

"Were you expecting someone else" Tamsin scoffed childishly; whilst leaning down towards the brunette.

"Tamsin! Where the hell have you been?" Bo paused "Oh god you smell like a brewery" Bo said repellently, scrunching up her nose; feeling like she could get drunk by the fumes that were coming off the blonde.

"Wow, for a succubus you really need to work on your dirty talk." Tamsin smirked; slowly moving her hands up the brunette's silky night gown , causing a slight gasp to escape the succubus's mouth, which vibrated against the Valkyries lips as she closed the gap between their lips; kissing Bo intensely.

Bo was initially stunned by the passionate yet aggressive kiss. Naturally the succubus reciprocated without a second thought; pulling the Valkyrie's neck to deepen the kiss. Bo becomes caught up in heated kiss as she felt Tamsin's tongue rolling over hers, and the sound of Tamsin moan against her lips, increasing her arousal, but the brunette immediately snapped out of it, as she eventually tasted the lingering alcohol in the blonde's mouth.

"Tamsin, we can't. You're hurting, you're not thinking clearly" Bo said worriedly; breaking away from the kiss.

"Oh but I am thinking very clearly. I want you, and I always get what I want." Tamsin whispered as she leant down towards the brunette's ear, playfully nibbling on the lobe. "So why don't you be a naughty little girl and let the succubus come out to play" Tamsin smirked playfully; continuing to grope her hands under Bo's silky night gown, rubbing her hands over her breasts and trailing soft kisses from her collarbone up to her neck. Bo bit down on her lip; but an audible groan managed to escape her mouth. The Valkyrie seemed to know the weak spots that would have the brunette putty in her hands. The advances of the blonde stirred an arousal sensation that shot across Bo's core, causing her to flip positions; now she was the one straddling the blonde.

"You're making it impossible for me to resist you." Bo panted; her eyes flashing blue.

"Then stop trying to resist me, I know you want me. Your eyes tell me everything." Tamsin grinned; pulling the succubus hips towards her, whilst simultaneously grinding her own hips against Bo's. The succulet gasped at the motion before leaning down and crashing their lips together for a little while before pulling out of it.

"No, Tamsin-" Bo gasped; trying another attempt to get through to the blonde, but the Valkyrie had other ideas as she rolled over forcefully switching places with the brunette.

Tamsin leant down towards Bo's lips being mere inches away; she whispered "I don't want to talk; so why don't you, put your lips to good use." before she slowly licked the brunette's bottom lip. Bo released a slight moan, as Tamsin grazed her tongue over her lip, she sighed under her breathe; finding it hard to resist the blonde's sexual advances. Bo wanted to rip Tamsin's clothes off in an instant but she knew that the Valkyrie needed her but not like this.

"Tamsin, I'm here for you; stop self-destructing and talk to me, please!" Bo pleaded with sincerity

With those words spoken hearing the succubus' plea; they hit Tamsin like a tonne of bricks and all the emotions she had pushed down to the pit of stomach come rushing to the surface. The fragile Valkyrie collapsed on Bo's chest, sobbing as she clutched the brunette's body. Hearing Tamsin cry, made Bo's heart feel heavy, instantly feeling her own eyes tearing up; she embraced the blonde tightly against her body.

"I'm so sorry, Bo." Tamsin wept; regretting the way she just treated brunette. Making her out to be a booty call but she was so much more than that to her.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. I've got you. I will always be here for you." Bo said reassuringly; squeezing the blonde gently. "Ironic isn't it, you apologising to a succubus for trying to have sex with her" Bo said; trying to lighten the mood. Tamsin released a slight scoff.

"You are so much more than a succubus, Bo. Especially to me." Tamsin said honestly; whilst looking into the brunette's brown eyes.

Bo reciprocated with a warming smile and leant down and kissed Tamsin on her forehead. _Why are you always drunk when you compliment me, are you that scared of your feelings_, Bo thought not wanting to ruin the moment with the Valkyrie.

"You had me worried for a while their Valkyrie, you've be AWOL for nearly a week. Where the hell have you been? Me, Kenzi and Dyson have been looking for you everywhere." Bo said holding the blonde closer to her body not wanting her to leave her embrace. The brunette would never let the blonde know that there was not a single minute that went past that she didn't think about her.

"I'm sorry, I needed time alone. I was in Norway, trying to deal with… everything, so you had no chance of finding me." Tamsin snickered; feeling safer and happy by the brunette's tight embrace; feeling her steady heartbeat which had a calming effect on the blonde, which was short livid.

"WHAT! You went to Norway?" Bo shouted in disbelief; she sat up, with Tamsin still on top of her; looking intensely into her green eyes waiting for an answer.

"Like I said I was trying to deal with everything…I tried searching for her" Tamsin said defensively

"Hnoss?" Bo gasped

"Yeah, but the great detective that I am, believes that they would have changed her name, so I was basically searching Norway to find anyone that…well looked like me" Tamsin scoffed drunkenly

"Damn it Tamsin, you had us worried sick about you, do you not realise we care about you…that I care about you." Bo said annoyed

Tamsin was initially shocked by Bo's confession, the blonde wanted to crash their lips together to show just how much she cared about her warrior; but Tamsin had put her walls up to protect her after her heart took a massive blow after finding out the truth about her family.

"I never asked you too" Tamsin sneered; hoisting herself of the brunette, just as Kenzi enters the room.

"What's with all the shou…Woahh… Tammy when the hell did you get back, I was so worried about you, young lady" Kenzi said pacing towards the blonde as Tamsin started to walk towards the human; pulling the Valkyrie into a compassionate hug, choosing to ignore her walking in on the Valkyrie straddling her best friend.

"I'm sorry moms" Tamsin said honestly, whilst tightening her hold on the human before exhaling deeply . "I missed you."

"Wow, I feel like I could get drunk of your fumes there Tammy" Kenzi gasped; pulling out of the embrace, now cupping her face. "Why don't you go sleep it off. We can talk tomorrow".

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the word 'talk' before she reciprocated with a gentle smile and nodded in agreement. The Valkyrie staggered out of the bedroom but before she left, she glanced back over at the succubus on the bed with a weak smile.

Kenzi watched the Valkyrie stumble out of the bedroom and witnessed the glance she gave Bo. The human's attention snapped at the succubus on the bed, giving her disapproving look.

"What?" Bo asked defensively

Before Kenzi could even ask the brunette what she walked in on, the succubus gasped audibly; clutching her chest where her heart is.

"Bo-Bo what's happening? Are you okay?" Kenzi questioned worriedly, whilst running to Bo's side on the bed.

"Woah! Bo are you hungry" Kenzi asked whilst jumping back from the succubus, who's eyes where burning a luminous blue and her body was radiating intensely , the human had never seen her eyes or her body emit so brightly.

"Wow!" Bo gasped looking at the human's anxious face. "Kenz I'm alright, that's how she makes me feel." The succubus blushed with huge smile on her face.

"Okay, far too much detail, maybe I should leave you alone" Kenzi said robotically; stunned how instantly Bo's attitude had changed since Tamsin come back.

"No you goon. This was the longest time Tamsin has been away from me, and I think it started to take its toll. I didn't feel as powerful as I usually do, since she bonded with me. I guess her being back—"Bo began before being cut off.

"Has put the succubus in va va voom mode" Kenzi smirked finishing the brunette's sentence before scrunching her nose up when she realised that Tamsin; her sort of Valkyrie daughter was the one responsible for getting the brunette all hot and flustered. "Eww gross. Okay succubabe, mama needs her beauty sleep." Kenzi said placing a kiss on the brunette's chick.

The human made her way out of the bedroom before the succubus called out to her.

"Kenz" Bo said; looking intently at the blue-eyed brunette.

"She'll be okay Bo; just give her time." Kenzi said knowing that Bo had the blonde on her thoughts.

Bo smiled at her best friend, giving an agreeable nod, before she left the room. The succubus felt more relaxed now that the Valkyrie was home, making it easier for her to slumber back into her sleep; once again with the blonde on her thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Bo moaned groggily as she was woken up by her phone buzzing on her dresser table by the side of her bed. The clock now read 10:30am.

"Hello" Bo said sleepily

"Bo, is Dyson with you" Trick asked

"Dyson? Why would he been with me?" Bo replied confusedly

"You text him, yesterday to meet you downtown; said you had a link to where Tamsin might be." Trick said in a more concerning tone.

"Yesterday? I didn't text Dyson to meet me anywhere. Last time I spoke with him was yesterday morning, and Tamsin come back last night" Bo informed still muddled over the situation

"She did, thank god!..Dyson got a text from you in the yesterday late afternoon. I haven't been able to get hold of Dyson since he left the Dal to go meet you, but if you didn't text him—" Trick said anxiously before Bo interrupted

"Then who did, and what do they want with Dyson?" Bo said apprehensive.

* * *

**Note; I won't be able to update for at least two weeks, so I apologise in advance. After I've handed my dissertation in on the 19****th**** March I will start writing again x**

**Thanks for the favourites and follows, let me know what you think. **

**Sorry for any mistakes**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the late delay on the update. This chapter took me longer to write ain't got a bloody clue why, but it's finally here, so hope you enjoy Let me know what you think x**

* * *

Bo quickly changed into her black leggings, burgundy vest top and a black leather jacket. Placing a knife in her boot and grabbing her phone before she went rushing to Kenzi's room to tell her and Tamsin that Dyson has gone missing. Having expecting them to still be a sleep; to her surprise the bedroom was empty with no-one in sight. Bo's head shot round when she heard the brunette yell from downstairs.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi called out; heading towards the kitchen; not seeing the blonde insight.

"Oh god, please no" Bo muttered to herself; thinking the worst case scenario, that Tamsin had sobered up and left again. The brunette started to head downstairs.

"Where's the fire" Tamsin mocked; walking into the clubhouse with a white plastic bag and carrying three coffees in a 4 piece cup-holder. The blonde walked over to the kitchen and placed them on the counter.

"I thought you—" Kenzi began before she was distracted by the smell of the food that radiated from the bag and the cups of coffees. "Oh I knew I raised you right, who knew I could be a good moms" the human gleamed, walking over to the counter.

Tamsin furrowed at the ground, with a glimpse of a weak smile before a sorrow look washed across her face.

"Oh Tammy, I'm sorry, I didn't think" Kenzi said guiltily; realising that Tamsin was probably thinking about Freya.

"Kenz don't ever apologise for being you" Tamsin softly scoffed; feeling her mood lift slightly knowing that the human never thinks before she says anything. It's a trait she loved about the brunette. "You're right though; you are kick ass mom." The Valkyrie continued shyly.

Kenzi was taken back by the heartfelt declaration by the blonde; a genuine smile crept up on the human's face, as she walked towards the Valkyrie, giving her a compassionate hug.

There hug was sharply broken, when they heard what can only be described as a stampede come flying down the stairs.

"Tamsin!" Bo yelled flying around the corner. The brunette stumbled to the side as she tried to stop herself in her tracks as she saw the confusing looks glaring at her by the two women in the kitchen.

The succubus coughed awkwardly, straightening herself up "I thought you left….again" Bo blushed; biting her lip to stop her uncontrolled smile as her eyes met the beautiful blonde standing in front of her. Her eyes briefly flashed blue as she faced the floor, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

Tamsin and Kenzi couldn't contain their snickering over the brunette hilarious freak out.

"I did, but I went to get breakfast. You hungry succubus" Tamsin said mischievously; which the human immediately picked up on; she disgustedly scrunched her face over, how heated the atmosphere had just become. It shocked the human how quickly Tamsin had adjusted her emotions from being upset to being a sexually charged Valkyrie, as soon as Bo entered the room.

"Well..I…uumm..I.." Bo staggered facing the floor; finding it hard to construct a sentence over the innuendo she just read from the blonde. She faced the floor trying to fight her inner desires; self-consciously she thought her eyes were glowing an electric blue, as erotic thoughts of the Valkyrie clouded her mind. _Damn it, pull it together. You're the succubus, how does she have this effect on me, _Bo wandered in her mind.

Bo snapped out of her thoughts sensing an awkward silence, as she still hadn't given an answer and then shortly realising why she was looking for the two women in the first place.

"We have to take it to go. Dyson's missing; we need to meet Trick at the Dal now." Bo said hastily.

"What?" Tamsin and Kenzi shouted in unison

"Who would go after the wolf" Tamsin questioned bemusedly

"I don't know, but Trick told me that Dyson got a text thinking it was from me; saying to meet me downtown yesterday late afternoon, but I hadn't talked to him since yesterday morning. And now Trick hasn't been able to get a hold of him since."

"Do you have your phone?" Tamsin questioned

"Yeah" Bo replied; pulling it out of her cleavage.

Tamsin playfully rolled her eyes.

"Then it must be someone you've come across that was either able to send a text from it and then deleted or someone got close enough to copy your phone. I'm going to go to the cop-shop, run a trance on your phone; there should be two activity points, if someone else is using your number." Tamsin said; walking towards the blonde and grabbing the device out of the brunette's hand, making sure to linger her touch on the succulet's hand.

Bo shivered under the blonde's touch, briefly fluttered her eyes close trying to suppress the hunger that was building up inside; having not fed since Tamsin left last week.

"Yeah.. umm..I-I. I mean we, I mean Kenz and I will go to the Dal, meet you there later?" Bo said giving Tamsin her signature smile.

"Sure thing succubus, catch you girls later." Tamsin smirked; walking out of the shack.

Kenzi's head snapped from watching Tamsin leave, back to Bo; whose eyes briefly flashed blue, as she watched the blonde walk out; no being able to suppress her hunger, the way the Valkyrie swag her hips from side to side drove the brunette over the edge.

"On that note, I'm gonna go change" Kenzi said; feeling slightly uncomfortable, before she made her way.

Bo swiftly left the clubhouse in pursuit of the blonde.

"Tamsin" Bo called out. To her surprise the Valkyrie was leant against the wall in the hallway that led to the door of the clubhouse.

"Took you long enough" Tamsin teased.

Bo smirked before she grabbed Tamsin's blue leather jacket and pulled it; bringing their bodies closer, as she crashed their lips together. The Valkyrie eagerly reciprocated, her hands wrapped around the brunette's lower back; deepening the kiss. Bo's tongue vigorously explored the blonde's mouth; savouring the taste.

"You need to feed Bo, I know when you're hungry" Tamsin said breathlessly, as she pulled out of the heated kiss.

Bo's eyes flashed blue just before she lustfully kissed the Valkyrie, the brunette's hands wandered up her shirt.

"Bo, what you doing?" Tamsin gasped

"I want you" Bo murmured against the Valkyrie's neck as she playfully nipped at the skin.

"We've got to go save a wolf" Tamsin said in a groaning voice, as the succubus cupped her breast.

"Oh my god, Dyson" Bo said shockingly; she snapped out of her lustrous actions, stepping back from the Valkyrie.

"His going to be fine Bo, but I'm not leaving until you feed. We don't know who has him, and I need you cranked to 11 okay." Tamsin said strongly

Bo stepped towards the blonde and gently kissed her endearing lips for a while before tugging at her intoxicating chi.

"Thank you" Bo whispered as she leant her forehead on Tamsin's.

"Sometimes I wonder if it should be me thanking you" Tamsin gasped; the feeling of Bo feeding of her was exhilarating.

The Valkyrie placed a heart-felt kiss on the succubus's lips.

"I've got to go, see you in a bit." Tamsin smiled

Bo reciprocated a humming noise; she leaned in kissing the blonde one more time, before she left for the station.

* * *

"_Dyson"_

"_Dyson, wake up!"_

"_Dyson, talk to me. Are you okay?"_

Dyson groaned groggily, as he started to wake up; feeling a pounding sensation from the back off his head, as blood smothered his hair.

"Dyson, are you okay? You've been out cold since they brought you here" A familiar voice said in a concerning tone.

The wolf's eyes tried to narrow on the blurry figure that was in front of him. He hazily saw the outline of the figure; Dyson could tell it was a woman with blonde her, before his eyesight adjusted clearly.

"Lauren! What happened? Where are we?" Dyson said feebly, feeling restraints on his arms and legs.

"I don't know I was at the dark fae compound when I got a text from Bo saying we needed to talk and to meet her at my place. I remember walking to my apartment, when I was hit over the head, next minute I woke up here; chained against the wall. Then they brought you in here unconscious last night. I think they might have sedated you" Lauren replied; tugging at her restraints.

"A Text from Bo? I also got one from her saying she had information on where Tamsin might be and to meet her downtown." Dyson said bemusedly.

"So it was a set up?" Lauren gasped.

Dyson and Lauren's attention snapped as they heard the creaky door being open. A woman in tight black leggings and dark red vest shaped armour, with her hair tied back walked in. By looking at her the wolf could tell she was a knight of some sort.

"Who are you?" Dyson growled

"My name is Rosette, I am a knight from the order of Rainer." The woman said proudly

"Rainer?" Lauren said confused.

"Yes I have pledge my fealty to him and the Queen, their love shall be restored, once we have raised the Pyrippus." Rosette replied smugly

"The Queen?" Dyson questioned

"Bo!" Lauren and Dyson gasped in unison, as they glared at the each other in shock.

* * *

Kenzi and Bo arrived at the Dal, just as the succubus got a phone call from the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin?"

"Bo, I think I found out where Dyson might be; I couldn't pick up a second signal but I remembered me and Dyson put tracers on our phones. I ran the trace; his signal is coming from the cemetery on Downing Street." Tamsin informed

"The cemetery! Who the hell would take him there? Wait, how did you get to the station so quick" Bo asked, before she could hear Tamsin laughing down the phone.

"I'm a Valkyrie with wings sweetheart, I flew" Tamsin mocked

"'We will meet you at the cemetery in 20" Bo said

"Bo" Tamsin started to reply before pausing, the succubus could sense a change in her tone.

"Tamsin, what is it?" Bo prompted, feeling worried by the silence on the other end of the phone.

"When I was looking through your phone records" Tamsin hesitated "When was the last time you spoke to Lauren."

"Not since last week. Why?" Bo said in a concerning voice.

"The records showed that you texted her two days ago"

"Tamsin, are you telling me that—" Bo found it hard to finish the sentence, as her breath got caught in her mouth.

"Whoever took Dyson might have Lauren as well" Tamsin exhaled

"Who would go after Dyson and Lauren and why does this suddenly seem to be getting personal?" Bo questioned getting increasingly angry over the situation.

"Bo I need you to pull yourself together, we don't know what we are up against. So you can't go in there hot-headed that won't help Lauren or Dyson" Tamsin said firmly; but clearly concerned over the succubus' safety.

"I won't." Bo froze. "Tamsin you better wait for us to arrive. Don't you dare go in there alone" Bo said

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I shall just simply observe the place from a far until you get here. " Tamsin replied before hanging up.

After Tamsin hanged up the brunette immediately tried to call Lauren with no answer, she phoned her several times with no avail.

"Shit!" Bo cursed angrily

"Bo, what's going on?" Trick asked

"Tamsin managed to track Dyson's phone to a cemetery, but she thinks whoever has taken him, has Lauren as well." Bo said frantically

"What!" Kenzi and Trick gasped in unison.

"Come on Kenz, we need to go" Bo prompted

The brunettes made a swift exist out of the way station.

* * *

Tamsin appeared in an alley opposite the cemetery making sure she didn't expose the fae to humans. She retracted her wings before making her way to the cemetery gates.

"Sorry Bo, but I can't just stand here waiting. God knows what they are doing to Dyson or Lauren right know" Tamsin murmured to herself before entering the cemetery.

* * *

"Is Bo here?" Dyson growled at Rosette.

Before Rosette could reply, another presence had made their way through the door, with a black cloak that was covering their face.

"No, but it looks like we've underestimated her. I was going to grab her human pet before leading her here, but my loyal followers have just sighted the Valkyrie entering the cemetery." The deep voice replied, as he pulled the cloak off his head revealing himself.

"Rainer!" Dyson roared.

"Bo will kill you for this!" Lauren snapped.

"No she won't, I'm her destiny" Rainer replied nonchalantly.

"You keep telling yourself that, because the last I heard she kicked you out. So how can you say she's your destiny when she can't even stand you living with her? She doesn't love you Rainer" Dyson mocked.

Rainer swiftly hit the wolf with a heavy punch. Dyson spat the blood that filled his mouth on the floor, as a smugly grin grew on his face.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Dyson lightly scoffed.

"You're one to talk wolf, because in case you haven't realised in your presumably excellent peripheral vision; Bo is no longer in love with you either" Rainer paused and stared at Lauren. "Actually she's not in love with either of you." Rainer laughed

Dyson and Lauren stared at each other, the way Rainer said it unease the two, as if he knew something. They both tried to shrug it off, telling themselves that he was just trying to get to them.

Rainer arrogantly scoffed "You should see your faces, but you might as well move on from my Queen because once the Pyrippus is summoned from Hel, he will regain his full power. Bo will follow her destiny and stand by his side, as humans and fae, shall bow before our feet."

"You clearly don't know Bo, if you think, she would accept that as her destiny" Dyson snarled

"She already had, when a mark bonded us together, until the Valkyrie broke it." Rainer gritted his teeth in anger.

"Broke it how?" Lauren questioned

Rainer smiled mischievously, he loved the confusion that washed over the doctor and Dyson's face; clearly they didn't know about Bo and Tamsin new found relationship. Rainer knew the pleasure he would gain by exposing their relationship to Bo's exs. Just has he was about to reveal everything; someone with a body build that was bigger than Bruce's barely managed to fit through the door entered the dark glooming chamber.

"My master, we lost ten men before we captured the Valkyrie. Where do you want her?" The deep voice informed.

"Take her to the other chamber; I have some unfinished business with the blonde bitch." Rainer rumbled.

"If you hurt her, I WILL KILL YOU" Dyson roared; his eyes briefly flashed yellow, not able to gather the strength to wolf out.

"Don't worry wolf, I'm just going to make her pretty for when my Queen arrives." Rainer grinned evilly, before walking out of the chamber.

* * *

**Note;**

**Thanks for reading and being patient for this update x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Firstly thank you 'Caliber13' and 'dmode' for your gracious reviews; they mean a lot. I'm glad you both enjoying the story. Secondly thanks to all you readers that have been patient with this story, I got major writers block, apologies for the wait on this chapter and if it doesn't flow.**

**Please don't hate me for this chapter, but feel free to review none of less. I would love to hear your thoughts :) **

* * *

Bo pulled up in her yellow car outside the cemetery; her eyes scanned her surroundings trying to locate Tamsin.

"Where the hell is Tamsin? She should have been here by now." Bo questioned irritably; getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Whoa there succubus do you want to alert whoever took Dyson and Lauren that we here." Kenzi hissed, but seeing how frantic Bo looked; the human's facial expression soften.

"I'm sorry Kenz, but I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad as happened; I can't explain it." Bo said worriedly

Bo's words started to tug at the human's heart as she desperately looked around her surroundings trying to locate the green-eyed blonde.

"Damn it Valkyrie!" Kenzi said angrily slamming her hands on the car bonnet, and faced away from Bo. "She's not exactly the patient type is she; Why do I get the feeling blondie has already gone in."

The succubus sighed infuriatingly "When I find her, she isn't going to know what's hit her" Bo said angrily; storming into the cemetery

"Get in line succubus." Kenzi replied following closely behind the brunette.

* * *

Tamsin groggily started to regain consciousness; she could feel a warm fluid run down her face; by the taste on her lips the blonde knew it was blood. She had a hard time piecing her last memory together, not knowing how she ended up in restraints in what felt like a cold eerie room. The last thing she remembered was that she was kicking ass; using her power on the minions that were attacking her, there were many of them. They were falling with ease; their bodies plummeting to the ground lifelessly.

Tamsin suddenly got a sharp pain shoot across her cheek and forehead when she abruptly got her memory back. A looming presence managed to sneak up on the blonde why she was distracted by the other minions. By the time the Valkyrie turned round she briefly saw an enormous fugly guy that stood mere inches away from her body; swinging for her face. Tamsin instantly felt an extremely heavy weighted punch across her face causing her to stumble backwards vigorously and smashed her forehead on a tombstone; rending her unconscious.

"Fuck" Tamsin moaned at the pounding feeling coming from her face.

The Valkyrie finally opened her eyes but everything was in darkness. She could feel a fabric cloth placed tightly over her eyes. She also felt heavy iron steel chains wrapped around her tightly; she had no room to extract her wings, there was no escaping.

Tamsin's ears were heightened due to the blindfold shielding her vision; she could hear someone coming closer and eventually the door creaked open.

"Who's there?" Tamsin rumbled; not giving the person responsible for her being tied up the satisfaction of showing her anxiety.

"Valkyries are such a fearless race" the deep voice spoke

Tamsin recognised the voice almost instantly.

"Rainer! You sonner-of-bitch, your behind this." The Valkyrie hissed.

"You're the reason I had to do this Tamsin. If you didn't interfere; I wouldn't have to harm Bo's loved ones. You know she isn't going to forgive you if anything happens to that doctor she loves so much or the wolf." Rainer taunted trying to get a rise out of the Valkyrie, as he pulls out a big knife and runs it flatly down the blonde's chest.

"Oh what a big weapon you have. You know what they say about men who use big weapons, they're usually compensating for what's not in their pants." Tamsin mocked; she knew it was bad idea because she couldn't see what he was going to do next enough though it was plain obvious he was going to torture her. She tried to listen to his footsteps and the wave of the knife to anticipate his next moves.

Rainer forcefully punched the Valkyrie around the face. He cupped her jaw with one hand tugging at it, to face him. Tamsin could feel his breath on her skin causing her to shiver in disgust as he leant towards her ear.

"Bo didn't have any complaints when she was screaming my name" Rainer whispered spitefully in the Valkyries ear.

The green eyed-beauty grunted in anger as she tugged against her restraints.

"Shut up!" Tamsin snapped

Rainer lightly scoffed at the reaction he got from the blonde. He stepped closer to the Valkyrie; he placed the knife flatly of her bottom lip and forced the green-eyed beauty to open her mouth as he applied pressure on her jaw.

"I've always hated that rude tongue of yours; maybe I should do the world a favour and chop it off now." Rainer said aggressively, as he abruptly jolted the knife downwards causing two deep cuts on the inside of her mouth.

Tamsin squinted at the pain, as a low whimper formed in her throat. Blood rapidly filled her mouth; she spat the fluid on the floor.

The Valkyrie heard someone click their fingers; she heard heavy footsteps enter the room. Shortly after the click; the green eyed beauty was being pounded relentlessly across her face and stomach by an extremely powerful force.

Tamsin could barely stay conscious; the blows to her face were ruthless. The only things keeping her awake was the painful feeling shooting across her abdomen and her ribs. Rainer clicked his finger again; stopping the brutal attacks.

"Uh, uh, uh, Valkyrie I need you to stay awake, otherwise what's the point of doing this" Rainer began as he sliced the knife across the Valkyries already bruised stomach. "If you don't feel it" he lightly scoffed.

Tamsin breathed raggedly trying to deal with the pain. She was trying to dim the aches of her body by thinking of Bo; it kind of work as the pain becomes a distant memory as she started to lose the battled to remain conscious.

The brown eyed man could see the Valkyrie's eyes fluttering; rolling to the back of head, before he could act, someone stormed through the door eagerly.

"Rainer, our Queen has arrived" Rosette said ecstatic.

"No Bo!" Tamsin mumbled under her breath; the blonde shortly blacked-out afterwards.

"Thank you Rosette, take the giant with you and grab the other guests" the brown hair man paused "make them comfortable upstairs in the church." His words were smothered in sarcasm, as he shot the knight a mischievous look which she read promptly.

"Yes my lord" Rosette replied before she made her way out with the giant.

* * *

After searching the cemetery there was no sign of anyone, there last chance of finding the gang rested on a scary abandoned building that looked like a church, much to Kenzi's disliking.

"The fact whoever took Dyson and Lauren's hideout is in a cemetery wasn't creepy enough but now we've have to go in there; as much as love the wolf and the doc but hell no I'm not going in there!" Kenzi said half-jokingly; furrowing her stair at the dark gloomy church.

"Come on short stack, I'll protect you" Bo mocked walking towards the eerie building, followed by the reluctant human.

Bo and Kenzi entered the dusty old church that looks like it hasn't been used in years. Several crows flew out as they opened the doors causing Kenzi to jump out of her skin, while the succulet snickered at the human. The heavy weighted doors slammed shut behind the two women. They walked into the dim lighted church warily; the only source of light shined through the broken cracks of the wood that shielded the broken glass windows.

"Oh my god D-man" Kenzi gasped as her eyes absorbed the sight in front of her. Dyson was strung up against a beam, his head covered in blood. The human's eyes wander left of the wolf when she realise a familiar blonde, in the exact position as the wolf.

"Lauren, oh god are you okay" Bo said worriedly; making her way swiftly to her ex-lovers, followed by Kenzi.

"Bo! you need to get out of here, he set this up!" Dyson roared

"Bo, his being waiting for you to come; please just get out of here now!" Lauren added frantically.

"Who? And I'm not leaving you guys here" Bo said alarmingly

"Well isn't that… noble" the voice said repulsed at the scene that he just witnessed. The familiar voice startled Bo and Kenzi as their heads snapped at the place where the snarky remark came from.

"Rainer!" the succubus and human gasped in unison; seeing him with his arms crossed leaning against the huge doors.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked bemusedly, creasing her face at him; while she walked over to Lauren trying to set her free from the beam with no avail. Kenzi was trying to remove the restraints of Dyson with no luck. The human noticed the weird shaped padlocks locking the iron steel chains around Lauren and Dyson. She drew a hairclip out of her hair and started to pick the lock, but it was taking her longer than usual.

"Winning you back my Queen; our destinies are entwined we will rule the fae and the humans together with the Pyrippus."

"Firstly I'm no Queen so stop calling me that. Secondly i would never be the ruler of the fae nor the humans. At lastly what the hell is a Pyrippus." Bo said irritably; not being able to get Lauren of the beam.

"The Pyrippus yields great power, which you will witness very soon. Ysabeau he has set out a chosen path for us, but first I need to remove the complications you've created that have interfered with your destiny" Rainer informed; glaring at Kenzi, then Lauren and lastly Dyson.

"My chosen path, do you know how crazy you sound right now. I believe we create our own paths, I will live the life I choose and no one; especially you will not stop me. And if you think you're going to hurt my family I will not hesitate to stop you." Bo snapped back.

"Paths? Well you certainly did that Bo. First the wolf; that provided you with strength, loyalty and security, then you jumped to the dark doctor where you tried so hard to savour your relationship with her, even though she couldn't sustain the succubus inside of you." Rainer lightly scoffed. "So that rounds up the ex-lovers of your life that was so eager to meet up with you and help you without any questions asked; they made it too easy for me. I did learn something from that dreadful crime shows the human pet watches; for instance how to copy a phone so you can hear the calls that person has on it and to receive and send out texts from a replica."

Bo was stunned how Rainer easily manipulated the ones she loves just to get to her. She couldn't believe the man she shared a bed with just over a week ago was so sinister.

"That leads us to the human best friend the only constant pathway in your life; that enhances the humanity side of you. She keeps you grounded, as you refuse to give into the pure evil that flows in your blood Bo." Rainer paused a mischievous smile grew smugly on his face. "Hmmm why do I feel like I've left someone out, my memory is not has good as it was since being stuck on that train. Do you think someone important in your life is missing from the line-up?" He continued to taunt.

_Tamsin!_ Bo thought; heart instantly sank into her stomach. She now understood why she couldn't shake of the bad feeling that remained heavily on her mind; he had her Valkyrie. Bo glanced at Kenzi, by the look at her distressed face; the succulet could tell she knew it was Tamsin as well.

Rainer put two fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. The giant entered through the huge doors of the church with the blonde over his shoulder; he threw the blind-folded Valkyrie on the floor. She was barely consciously as the gang could hear her groan at the harsh contact with the wooden floor.

Tamsin had prominent cuts and bruises all over her body; her t-shirt showed clearly where the cuts resided on her toned torso, as blood stained the t-shirt.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?...Tamsin!" Bo shouted out; she went to run over to the Valkyrie but the giant took a threatening step in front of Tamsin; stopping Bo in her tracks.

Dyson growled audibly, he eyes flashed yellow; the rage that course through his body was taking over his animal side after seeing his partner hurt. He tugged against the restraints with no avail he was still too weak to maintain his wolf.

"Oh Dyson you might have a change of heart in a minute when I tell you how the Valkyrie betrayed your friendship and what she truly means to Bo." Rainer taunted.

"Don't listen to him Dyson!" Tamsin mumbled out feebly

"You not going all shy on me now are you Valkyrie" The brown headed man yanked her hair backwards; causing the green beauty to grunt at the aggressive gesture "because you and Bo weren't so shy when I walked into the Dal to hear you two at it in the toilets."

The abandoned church filled with an awkward silence. Dyson remained mute he didn't know whether to believe it or not. He shot Bo a questioning glare; the wolf didn't need words for confirmation; the guilty look that washed over Bo's face spoke louder than volumes.

Dyson snapped his glare at Lauren who also wore the same look of confusion and anguish.

The silence was broken by a smug laugh echoing throughout the church.

"You truly thought you were different didn't you Bo, but not even you can fight your nature. Look at the trail of lovers you have that are willing to do anything for you; even die for you." Rainer paused clicking is fingers commanding the giant to motion forwards. "Well it's only polite if I fulfil their wish".

"I won't let you hurt them, you bastard." Bo pulled out her knife in her black boots; her eyes widening at the giant that was heading towards them.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it Bo, I've already seen the future. Your loved ones will die, in order for the darkness to overtake your body; so you can finally follow your destiny." Rainer roared.

Bo tried to remain calm her heart was pounding out of her chest as she felt the floor shake as the giant grew closer to them.

"Kenzi! How long till you get those chains off?" Bo shouted; glaring anxiously at the human.

Kenzi's mouth opened to give a reply, as she remained focus on the picking the lock. She was startled when she heard Dyson and Lauren shout out unison.

"Bo! Watch out"

The succubus turned to face the giant who was extremely close to the brunette as he swiped her with his forearm aggressively sending her flying into a beam structure. She groaned in pain, struggling to hoist herself of the floor.

The gang watched in awe as Bo's body flung in the air. The giant turned his attention back too Kenzi, Dyson and Lauren; the blue eyed beauty frantically tried to unlock the stubborn lock.

"Come on!" Kenzi shouted in frustration. A few seconds later she heard the click and hastily removed the heavy chains of the wolf. The human went to release Lauren from her chains.

Dyson's roar sent echoes across the room. His eyes flashed a luminous yellow; protruding his sharp teeth and extracting his claws. The anger he felt over the betrayal of Bo and Tamsin helped him to maintain the strength he needed to use his power. The wolf charged towards the giant; where he dodged the monster's first swipe. Dyson counter-attacked the giant as he sliced his back with his sharp claws.

A mild whimper was released from the ugly fae. The giant increasingly became angry relentlessly swinging heavily at Dyson. The wolf just about managed to dodge every attack.

Kenzi was able to quickly get the doctor out of her restraints; where they both immediately rushed to Bo's side to helping her off the ground.

"I'm fine, I lost my knife." Bo said irritated.

Dyson thought he got the upper hand as he released a powerful growl when he went to swipe for the giant's face. The ugly fae with ease blocked the attack by grabbing the wolf's arm, lifting him off the ground with his other hand wrapped around his throat; slamming into the wall.

"Dyson!" Bo shouted; running over to the giant, picking up a piece of wood that had broken away from the beam that the succubus was thrown in.

The ugly fae saw the succulet charged towards him. The giant slammed his weight into the ground before Bo could reach; who was ready to smack him with the plank of wood. The succubus lost her balance as the massive thud sent a powerful tremor along the ground. The giant quickly shoved the brunette causing Bo to slide across the floor; he then turned his attention back to Dyson as he tightened his grip around his neck.

Tamsin watched on helplessly as the wolf was being choked to death and no-one could get close enough to help. The Valkyrie closed her eyes trying to summon the little strength that she had left. Dark features washed across her face; she released a painful scream grabbing everyone's attention, as she extracted her wings

"What the—, you have your wings! How did I not see that?" Rainer gasped; stumbling backwards, he gained his balanced and run out of the church cowardly.

Tamsin staggered towards the giant where she projected her doubt on him.

"You failed your master fugly; you should be unconscious right now." Tamsin said breathlessly; feeling herself becoming light-headed.

The ugly fae released the wolf from his choke hold causing Dyson to cough profusely as air made its way back into his lungs.

The giant collapsed on the floor making a loud thud and shaking the whole church.

"Tammy, you did it! Wait where the hell is Rainer?" Kenzi said proudly before her voice turned to concern looking around her surroundings for the dark fae.

Tamsin replied with a weak smile "The coward ran away." She retracted her wings just before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and lost consciousness.

"Tamsin!" Bo shouted out; running over to the Valkyrie; cupping the blonde's face. She was followed swiftly by Lauren, Kenzi and Dyson.

"Is she okay?" Kenzi asked frantically as Lauren knelt beside Tamsin; awkwardly removing Bo's hands of the Valkyries face so she could check her pulse.

"She will be fine. Let's get her back to the clubhouse and clean her up." Lauren said after accessing the blonde's wounds.

Dyson stepped forwards grabbing Tamsin off the floor and gently throwing her over his shoulder; carrying her out of the church, followed by the rest of the gang.

* * *

At the clubhouse Dyson had carried Tamsin up to the room she shared with Kenzi. He left shortly afterwards; he couldn't even look at Bo. He was furious with both of the fae women, but he refused to turn is back on Tamsin after she just saved his life.

Lauren cleaned the deep gash that was across the Valkyrie's forehead and examined the cut on her toned, heavily bruised torso; that had stopped bleeding.

"She will be fine. Valkyries are quick healers; she just needs rest." Lauren said; looking at the two brunettes' concerned faces.

"Thank you Lauren" Bo said gratefully; she knew how hard it must have been for the doctor to find out about her and Tamsin like that.

"Yeah, thanks doc." Kenzi replied hugging the blonde tightly.

"I'll leave you to get some rest." Lauren smiled before she left Kenzi's room; the succulet followed shortly but before she left she turned back looking whole-heartedly at the unconscious Valkyrie.

Kenzi slumbered quickly onto her bed, before her heartfelt gaze was on the unconscious blonde on the other bed; who looked so vulnerable with all the cuts and bruises over her body.

Bo and Lauren headed downstairs, where the brunette grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen counter and two wine glasses before she sat down on thrift shop couch; next to the blonde doctor. They both dodged talking about Tamsin. The doctor denied considering whether there was anything serious between the two fae. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, as she saw how distant Bo was.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?" Lauren asked genuinely; stroking the brunette's arm tenderly.

"After finding out that my friends and family were right about Rainer the whole time, I'm feeling awesome." The succubus took a sip of her wine" How could I have not seen it, when everyone else did. And now he is out there probably planning his next attack and I can't stop him!" Bo said upsettingly; throwing her arms around.

"Hey" Lauren grabbed Bo and pulled her into a hug. "We can all handle this together like we always do; we stuck by each with the Garuda and so Rainer will be no different. I promise we will get through this Bo."

Bo squeezed the doctor tighter feeling reassured by her words. "Thank you Lauren, you always know what to say" the succubus pulled out of the hug.

"Lauren I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I would feel a lot better if you stayed here until we find Rainer." Bo asked shyly. "I mean; like I can totally sleep on the couch and you can take my bed" she added hastily.

"Bo we've been through a lot together I think we can manage to share a bed. No-one needs to sleep on this battered couch." Lauren scoffed.

"I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Bo smiled

Lauren placed her glass of wine of the table before she cupped the succulet's face and traced her thumb over her lips "You're not making me feel uncomfortable. Being with you is completely the opposite, I've never felt safer."

Bo looked bemusedly at the blonde's confession; she was met with lustful brown eyes staring back at her. The succubus could see Lauren's aura burning brightly, since she revealed her feelings to the brunette.

Bo was distracted by luminous energy radiating from the doctor; before the succulet knew it the human had crashed their lips together. The succubus didn't reciprocate at first she was startled over impulsive gesture and then her thoughts wandered quickly not knowing how she felt about this kiss; it was different compared to the other times she had kissed the doctor. Usually she wouldn't give a second thought about kissing Lauren back and wanting to rip her clothes off, but yet here the succubus was having an unending battle over her conflicting feelings for the human in her mind.

Bo finally started to forcefully move her lips against the blonde's. The kiss become extremely heated between the women as Lauren glided her hands up the brunette's curvy body before removing her leather jacket and her vest top hastily; leaving her in her black bra.

The succubus still couldn't contemplate the feelings she had over this situation, something was different. Bo always knew that she would love Lauren and care for her endlessly, but the succulet wasn't feeling that spark they once had. In that moment Bo knew exactly why it felt different; her heart no longer belong to her but to the Valkyrie instead.

Before Bo could break away from the kiss; it was abruptly interrupted when Kenzi called out from upstairs, which caused the two women to look over at the stairs. The succubus heart increased rapidly as she become frantic when she laid eyes at the heartbroken figure standing at the bottom of them.

* * *

Tamsin finally woke up; grunting at the pain over the cut and bruises she endured by Rainer. The Valkyrie glared over at Kenzi who was in a deep sleep muttering Hale's name. A sadden smile grew on the blonde's face as she saw the human clutch at the covers with a grin on her face; the Valkyrie still felt extremely guilty over his death.

Tamsin could hear whispers downstairs; she immediately recognised Bo's voice and wanted to make sure she was alright over what went down with Rainer. She slowly made her way out of her bedroom, groaning in pain.

As the Valkyrie made it to the bottom of the stairs unnoticed, her body froze, her heart felt like someone just took a sledgehammer and attack it over and over again. She watched the doctor rip Bo's clothes off; seeing that the succubus was reciprocating in Lauren's advances.

Tamsin eyes started to fill up with unwanted tears.

"Tamsin, where are you?" Kenzi shouted out from upstairs, as she woke up to find the blonde's bed empty.

Lauren and Bo snapped their attention towards the stairs, when they saw the distraught blonde standing there frozen.

"Tamsin!" Bo gasped guiltily; distancing herself from Lauren but the damage had already been done. The blonde swiftly made her way upstairs ignoring her pain receptors that were screaming at her to stop moving. The Valkyrie passed the human on the top of the stairs.

"Tamsin what's wrong?" Kenzi asked worriedly, as she saw tears fall from the blonde's face even though she tried to shield them from the human.

The Valkyrie ignored the blue-eyed beauty and rushed into their room and locked it.

"Tamsin, please wait. Let me explain." Bo shouted as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

**Note; **

**Sorry this had to happen, so Bo could finally realise that she is in love with Tamsin.**

**Next chapter I guess we have to deal with Rainer when he resurfaces; but which character(s) will die?**

**I haven't forgotten about Tamsin's twin sister; she shall make an appearance in future chapters as that's where the new storyline will lead after the whole Rainer story arc.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for the great reviews I love waking up to read them, they are greatly** **appreciated. This chapter is kind of like an emotional rollercoaster, so enjoy the ups, but probably not so much the downs. :)**

**Another long chapter; you guys are probably going to hate me but just remember there is always a way as long as there is always light at the end of the tunnel.**

**Don't know when I'll next update; got to revise for exams :(**

* * *

"Tamsin, please let me explain." Bo shouted as she made her way up the stairs.

"Bo-Bo, what the hell?" Kenzi questioned; looking at her best friend half naked as she sprinted up the stairs with a black top in her hand.

Things happened so quickly Bo didn't have time to put the vest top on; that she picked up of the floor before she ran upstairs. The succubus swiftly put the fabric of clothing on.

"No please tell you didn't" Kenzi sounded disappointed in her best friend as she finally started to put the pieces together.

Bo faced the floor shamefully before she looked up at Kenzi; she went to open her mouth, when a familiar blonde's voice come from top of the stairs.

"Bo I think I should go." Lauren said awkwardly

"No! Lauren I want you to stay" Bo promptly replied; the succubus closed her eyes as she realised Tamsin must have heard what she just said. The brunette knew that the Valkyrie would take it out of context.

On cue Kenzi, Lauren and Bo heard Tamsin yell in anger followed by something smashing in the human's bedroom. The Valkyrie did hear the conversation after all the walls were as thin as paper. Overhearing the succubus plead for the doctor to stay caused an outburst of rage, which the green-eyed beauty hated; she despised herself for allowing the succulet to have this effect on her. Her eyes glanced at the mirror, she didn't recognise herself as tears streamed down her face; hating the person she has become for loving someone that she believed couldn't love her back. Her anger focused on the mirror as Tamsin released an agonising roar as she smashed the object on the floor; glass scattering everywhere.

"If that's something of mine, you owe me succu-face" Kenzi said bluntly.

"I'll sort it Kenzi, I promise." Bo replied genuinely; she turned to face the doctor. "Lauren it's not safe out there with Rainer doing god knows what; at least I know you would be safe here. We can talk in the morning okay, why don't you get some sleep; you've been through a lot over the past couple of days. You can take my bed; I'll stay on the couch."

Lauren nodded in agreement; it was hard for the blonde to hide the hurt expression that washed over her face; it upset the doctor that Bo was more concerned over Tamsin and the fact she only wanted her to stay because of Rainer.

"Bo I'm—" Lauren began to mumble before she was swiftly cut off.

"Don't, this is not your fault; it's mine." The succubus smiled genuinely at the blonde. "Goodnight Lauren" Bo said softly.

"Night" Lauren merely whispered; she started to walk to Bo's room.

Bo watched Lauren walk into her bedroom; the succubus went into a deep thought she couldn't believe how bad things escalated and she didn't know how she was going to fix things with Tamsin. The succubus abruptly felt a slap around her shoulder pulling her back to reality.

"Kenz!" Bo furrowed at the human.

"What the hell were you thinking? Kenzi questioned slightly angry at her best friend.

"It's complicated and I will explain everything to you; I promise, but right now I need to talk to Tamsin. So are you going to be the Kenziest Kenzi ever and pick the lock for me?" Bo pleaded anxiously; showing the human her puppy dog eyes.

Kenzi would usually jump at the chance to help the brunette but she had Tamsin to think about now; who she has grown considerably close to since the Valkyrie's re-birth.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Bo, maybe you should let Tamsin calm down." Kenzi replied regrettably.

Bo's face was in awe; she assumed that the human would help her with Tamsin. The succubus respected that the blue-eyed beauty was protective over the Valkyrie but when Bo put her mind to something she will find away with or without her help.

"Kenzi I love you so much, but either I kick that door down or you can pick the lock. I need to explain what she walked in on because it's not what she thinks; well it is but—" Bo grunted in frustration "It's complicated, I just need her to know " the succubus trailed off.

Before Kenzi could ask what the succulet was muttering about; they both could hear something shovelling against the door. Tamsin was putting a chair against the handle to stop Bo from coming even if the human picked the lock.

"Tamsin! Please just let me in." Bo shouted

"Go away Bo, I have nothing to say to you." Tamsin tried to hide the anguish in her voice with no avail.

"Well I have plenty; I'm not leaving until you speak to me" Bo replied strongly.

There was no answer from the Valkyrie but Bo could hear her footsteps make their way up the staircase that led to the bedroom.

"Tamsin!" Bo yelled banging on the door; tears started to form in her brown eyes and slowly make their way down her cheek.

"Bo—" Kenzi began softly before her eyes widened in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" the human shouted as she watched the succubus' eyes flash blue and her body glowing orange. The brunette took a few steps back before she lunged at the door with a heavily weighted kick; busting the object easily off its hinges.

"Are you crazy?" Tamsin said shockingly as she walked down the staircase after hearing the commotion. She stopped half way as the door was blocking the rest of her pathway.

"I told you, I need to talk to you." Bo gasped; feeling the adrenaline rush she got from using her power. The succubus had return back to normal with her brown eyes glaring into the hostile green's that belonged to the Valkyrie.

"Well as long as you get what you want; screw everyone else right. Oh no wait you're already are doing that" Tamsin sneered; making her way back up to her bedroom.

"Okay then, that's my cue; I'll wait downstairs please don't destroy any more of the shack" Kenzi said; tapping the brunette on her shoulder as she glared at the broken door frame.

Bo gave the blue-eyed beauty an apologetic look before the human made her way downstairs. The succubus took a deep breath before she entered where the door used to be; picking the heavy object of the stairs and leaning it against the wall, before she made her way upstairs.

As the brunette made it to the bedroom the blonde was pacing agitatedly before she noticed the succubus and stopped dead on her heels; she was staring angrily at the succulet.

"Kára was right, I am pathetic; I bonded with a sex demon" Tamsin scoffed at her ridiculous choice of warrior. "What was I thinking?"

"Don't you dare say that, damn it Tamsin I lo-" Bo began to say in a disheartened tone; lunging at the blonde pushing her into the wall angrily, before she was cut off.

"Can't the succubus take some home truths" Tamsin spat with venom shoving the brunette backwards.

"Your upset, so I can accept anything you throw at me but when you say you're pathetic for choosing me that hurts, because Tamsin you are the strongest, noblest person I have ever met and I lo-" Bo said sincerely before being interrupted again.

"If I was strong I would have never given into the bond, especially to a warrior whose heart lies elsewhere." Tamsin said in a defeated tone; looking away from Bo.

Bo stepped closer to the Valkyrie. "Looks like I'm not the only one that sucks at reading people" the brunette cupped the blonde's face in mid-sentence. Tamsin tried to step out of the contact but Bo was ruthless and shoved her back into the wall, much to the blonde's dislike.

"Excuse m—" Tamsin began before it become a mumbling mess, as Bo placed her finger over her mouth.

"Just shut up Tamsin" Bo whispered; before she crashed her lips onto the blonde's. Tamsin didn't reciprocate; she was far too agitated as the heart wrenching memory of the succubus' half naked body in the doctor's embrace as her lips met the blonde's, kept replaying in her mind. She pushed the succubus' body of her abruptly.

"You just can't help yourself can you; just a minute ago you were kissing Lauren, and now you move on to me; who's next Dyson?" Tamsin spat angrily

"Lauren was a mistake, I should of never let things get as far-" Bo tried desperately to explain before the blonde interrupted.

"Oh you mean when your tongues were down each other's throats or when she was ripping your clothes off" The Valkyrie snarled infuriately.

"Tamsin please, I'm sorry about Lauren; things got out of control because I was too busy thinking of you and how you're the only person that has my heart Tamsin." The succulet paused she took a deep breath because this was it; her chance to tell her how she really feels. Bo could feel butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach, as the blonde remained in awe, her mouth slightly ajar.

"I'm in love with you Valkyrie "Bo said honestly; she cupped Tamsin's face with one hand as she looked whole-heartedly at her.

Tamsin's heart started to pound against her chest. Her breathe was caught in her throat when she heard the sincerity in Bo's voice; the blonde never thought she would ever hear the succubus say them words to her. The Valkyrie tried to keep her cool by hiding behind the walls she had put up many lifetimes ago.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it, or is that how succubi do it. They just jump anyone's bones that isn't the person they claim to be in love with" Tamsin snarled; furrowing her stare at the apologetic brown eyes that were glaring back at her.

"Tamsin" Bo said exhaustedly; looking away from the blonde, the succubus nearly gave up hope that she could fix things with the Valkyrie until her heart refused to give up on the woman she loved.

"Then let me show you" Bo whispered she continue to look into Tamsin's stunning green eyes as she closed the distance between them; waiting to see if the Valkyrie was going to stop her. The succubus was mere inches away from the blonde's endearing lips without her attempting to stop the brunette.

The succulet pulled against Tamsin's neck with her other hand; guiding her lips on to hers. The Valkyrie hated how eager she was to reciprocate the kiss. She was so angry with the brunette but yet her confession made her literally melt into the kiss. The kiss becomes extremely heated as their tongues entered each other's mouths fighting for dominance. Tamsin grabbed Bo's hips eagerly deepening the kiss; their bodies automatically grinding against each other by the closer contact.

"I love you; you stubborn ass." Bo said breathlessly; as she pulled out of the kiss and leant her forehead on the Valkyrie's. The succubus felt so much better as she was finally able to admit her feelings for the blonde.

Tamsin still had her eyes close; panting heavily remaining mute. Bo wasn't worried about the silence that filled the room.

"I know you love me too, so don't even try denying it." The succubus lifted her gaze into Tamsin's beautiful green eyes as she opened them. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you Tamsin, you have to believe me. I don't want no-one else; I only want you. The connection that we have is nothing that I have ever experience before with anymore"

"Bo-" Tamsin mumbled before being cut off.

"Tamsin you don't have to say it back, I know my timing is shitty. But maybe it took something so reckless for me to finally accept what I've known for a while now." Bo said softly; not fazed by Tamsin being apprehensive of saying the words back.

The Valkyrie opened her mouth but nothing came out as she was interrupted by her favourite blue-eyed human.

"What the balls man?" Kenzi moaned; looking at the destruction the Valkyrie had made by breaking the mirror. Shards of glass were scattered across the room. The human didn't like it when everything went silent between Bo and Tamsin; one minute she could them arguing from the kitchen but then it went dead silence. Kenzi had to make sure that everything was okay.

"Sorry Kenz, I'll clean it up tomorrow; I promise I just need some sleep first." Tamsin replied genuinely moving away from Bo.

"Yeah well I let you of this time Valkyrie. I've always hated having that mirror in my room anyway. Since my run in with Baba Yaga; mirrors give me the creeps." Kenzi said; shivering at the memory.

"The Russian hag?" The Valkyrie raised her eyebrows in question.

"Oh Tams, it's one hell of a story but you need some rest, I'll tell you some other time okay." Kenzi replied excitedly before her tone become more caring.

"Okay, can't wait to find what trouble you landed yourself with Baba Yaga; that bitch is crazy!" Tamsin smirked.

The human light scoffed "Oh you have no idea! Night Tams" Kenzi smiled at the blonde before she made her way to her bed.

"Can I stay here; my back is still kinda aching from when the fugly fae threw me into the wall and I don't think the couch is going to help" Bo asked innocently towards the blonde.

Tamsin's immediate thoughts was to ask if the brunette wanted to heal but she couldn't help for her snarky remark to fall from her lips; she still held some resentment over what happened between Bo and Lauren.

"Why don't you just go share your bed with Lauren, maybe you two can finish off what you both started." Tamsin snarled.

"Tamsin" Bo said sternly; hurt by the blonde's remark. Kenzi felt extremely awkward in this moment of time.

Tamsin looked away from the succubus in regret; she didn't mean to be so bitter but she still had every right to hold a grudge towards the brunette. It's not like that memory of Bo and Lauren can ever be erased from her mind.

"Fine, whatever." Tamsin replied bluntly; getting in her side of the bed.

Kenzi felt a little bit uncomfortable by Bo and Tamsin's exchange of words causing her mouth to release an inappropriate comment. She looked at Bo intently "Please keep it PG, I don't wanna hear anything coming from your side of the room, so you'll have to postpone the angry sex." Kenzi said without thinking; shivering at the thought of her daughter-like Valkyrie doing the nasty with her best friend.

Tamsin rolled her eyes with a stern look, while Bo reciprocated with an offended glare.

"Don't give me that look succulet, just make sure I haven't got to cuff your muff before you get into bed." Kenzi mocked.

"Don't worry Kenzi, I give you my word nothing will happen" Tamsin said as a matter of fact.

It was plain obvious that the blonde was still angry at the succubus and she had every right to be and the succubus understood that but it didn't stop the hurt expression that instantly washed over Bo's face.

There was an awkward silence that loomed the bedroom. Bo hesitantly got into the Valkyrie's bed; her eyes never wavering from Tamsin; who had her back turned from the brunette. While Kenzi walked over to the light switch that was near her bed; turning it off before she slid under the covers.

Tamsin closed her eyes and turned over so she was facing Bo and nuzzled into her pillow. Bo could tell she was in discomfort from the pain of her injuries as the blonde winced lowly. The succulet looked concernedly at the Valkyrie before a genuine smile grew on her face faltering her worrying look.

The blonde suddenly felt a looming presence near her; feeling a warm breath blow across her face. Before Tamsin could open her eyes; she felt familiar soft lips on hers, followed shortly by a warming sensation entering her body blissfully. The aches of her bruises and cuts were reduced significantly; the Valkyrie eventually opened her eyes to see an orange energy flowing into her mouth.

After Bo stopped Tamsin released a pleasurable moan as the overwhelming sensation coursed through her veins.

"Blurghh! What was my fine Russian ass thinking; as if a succubus can keep anything PG? " Kenzi groaned; pulling the pillow over her head.

"Relax I'm just giving her some chi" Bo said amusedly.

"Yeah well that's all you better be giving her, or you're on the couch wonder snatch." Kenzi said honestly before dramatically pulling the covers over her; facing away from the two women.

Tamsin and Bo giggle at the human's serious tone and melodramatic antics.

"You didn't have to do that Bo; I would have been healed by tomorrow." Tamsin whispered frankly turning to face the brunette.

Bo shifted her body closer to the blonde's in a fluid movement and kissed Tamsin's forehead where the gash on her head was; which was nothing more than a little scratch now.

"I know. Goodnight Valkyrie." Bo replied kissing Tamsin's cheek before turning her back on her; not wanting to prod at the fact she could tell the green eyed beauty was in pain, considering how hard the blonde was trying to mask it.

Tamsin's heart fluttered feeling Bo's body close to hers and found herself disappointed when the brunette moved away after kissing her on the cheek. The Valkyrie couldn't contemplate how she could be so angry at her but yet feel completely captivated and head over heels for the succulet.

Tamsin swallowed hard; she was annoyed at the succubus' but the Valkyrie instantly felt that she needed her in her arms. She moved her body so she brushed up against the brunette's back. The blonde wrapped her arm around the succubus' side; officially making the brown-eyed beauty the little spoon. The Valkyrie lent down and kissed Bo on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Bo." She whispered in her ear, before she nuzzled her head deeply into her pillow drifting easily off to sleep as she held the succubus in a spooning position. Bo smiled ear to ear as she felt the blonde's contact against her body; she put her hand over the blonde's; that was firmly place around her waist, before she slumbered to sleep.

While the three women were sleeping; a bright gold flickering aura appeared, enveloping Bo and Tamsin as their bodies laid entwined with each other on the bed.

* * *

Lauren couldn't get a sleep; she felt foolish and become increasingly upset as she heard some of the conversation between Bo and Tamsin; the doctor cursed how thin the walls were at the clubhouse. The succubus' words were going around her head like a broken record _"Lauren was a mistake...I'm in love with you Valkyrie". _Bo's words broke her heart; it heavily becomes weighted as she could no longer keep her emotions intact. The human believed in ignorance is bliss as she knew something was different with Bo, but she refused to let herself believe it was because of Tamsin. The realisation that she may have lost the succubus for good caused Lauren to contemplate in leaving the shack.

The brown-eyed blonde headed downstairs, she switched on the light before she grabbed a glass of water; still having an inner battle of whether she should leave or not. On one hand she knew that Bo would always care for her; no-one could take away what they both had. Plus Rainer was still out there; at least being here kept her alive. However Lauren didn't want to be here in the morning; it would be extremely awkward and the thought of seeing Tamsin and Bo together forced the doctor's hand to come up with an alternative solution and leave crack shack and head to Dyson's. Because then at least being with the wolf will keep Bo's mind at peace and keep her far away from the succubus' newfound relationship with the Valkyrie.

Lauren grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Bo a note saying she was heading to Dyson's and that's she's sorry about last night. The doctor was heading out of the clubhouse when she gasped; her body froze in fear as she opened the door to see a sinister grin grow across a daunting figure on the other side; holding a blade in his right hand.

"What a coincidence to meet you here doctor and where would you be heading in the middle of the night. Haven't you heard you're on someone's to kill list" Rainer teased.

"B-" Lauren tried to call out but her screams were muted when Rainer placed his hand promptly over her mouth. He placed the knife under her throat; pushing her to walk backwards into the shack.

"There's no need for that Lauren we both know that Bo isn't here. I can see into the future remember, I know she followed Tamsin to the Dal; when the poor little Valkyrie stormed out after she walked in on your little make out session with the succubus."

Lauren eyebrow's furrowed; she was breathing heavily against his hand as adrenaline coursed through her body instantly as the sharp edges of the knife could be felt on her skin. The doctor was confused why Rainer would see Bo leave the clubhouse when she was upstairs with that said Valkyrie.

"I'm going to enjoy killing everyone that Bo loves; I've already seen just how much pleasure I will get out it" He laughs sinisterly. "I was going to start with her human pet because she is her strongest anchor to her humanity but I think starting with you, will kick start the events leading Bo to accept the darkness within." Rainer continues as he stroked the blade over Lauren's face, before he threw the human into the wall; causing the blonde to smack her head against the object.

The brown-haired man continued to taunt her while he hovered near her like a predator playing with its food; he aggressively kicks her in her ribs several times. The doctor gasped for air as the wind was taken out of her, before she chokingly started to cough as the air had managed to reach her lungs.

He grabbed her blonde locks and threw her over the kitchen counter, prolonging the beating before he killed her.

* * *

Bo woke up to the commotion downstairs. She looked over to Kenzi who was fast asleep on her bed, the succubus then slowly moved out of Tamsin's embrace trying not to wake the blonde.

The succubus headed downstairs to see what the noise was; her eyes filled with fear when she heard the familiar deep voice.

"Don't you see I'm doing you a favour. Bo has already broken your heart? I can ease the pain by stopping it from beating" Rainer launched towards the kitchen with the blade pointed at the blonde's chest.

"No!" Bo cried out; she charged towards Rainer who had his back turned on the succubus until he heard her scream. The dark fae turned around just in time to be tackled by the brunette; they both tumbled to the ground.

"Bo!" Lauren gasped; running around the counter to see Bo's motionless body on top of Rainer's.

The dark haired man struggled to push the brunette of his body.

Lauren's stumbled backwards trying to reach out for something to support her; when she immediately saw Rainer's knife had plummeted into Bo's heart.

* * *

Tamsin and Kenzi shot up when they heard Bo's scream. They both rush downstairs both their hearts sank when they heard the doctor's cry of agony when she called the succubus' name.

"No!" Tamsin screamed in agonising pain seeing Bo's lifeless body next to Rainer with a knife protruding from her chest, as the blonde reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No, no, no this wasn't supposed to happen; you weren't met to be here." Rainer said upsettingly as he scrambled up onto his feet looking down at the unmoving brunette.

"What have you done?" a demonic voice roared in Rainer's head; causing him to collapse back onto his knees holding his head in anguish.

"I'm so sorry my lord my foresight showed me she wasn't here, I didn't mean to. I swear." Rainer pleaded out loudly.

Tamsin lunged at the dark headed man grabbing him by the throat and lifting him of the floor.

"Please…my lord…help me" Rainer strained begging for help as the blonde's grip tightened around his throat.

There was no reply from the demonic voice. The Valkyrie gritted her teeth profusely, her dark features covered her face and in one swift aggressive movement she broke his neck with one hand. The man's struggles come to an abrupt end as he remained lifeless in Tamsin's hand.

Lauren had rushed to Bo's side trying to remain calm but her hands were shaking nervously as she tried to take the succubus' pulse. Kenzi had frantically rushed to her best friend's side, while Tamsin attacked Rainer. Lauren looked up at the human; the blonde's face creased as tears started to fall down her face; she shook her head regrettably letting the blue-eyed beauty know there wasn't a pulse.

"No! Bo wake up!" Kenzi begged; shaking the brunette relentlessly.

Lauren glared over at the Valkyrie as her dark features made an appearance before she snapped Rainer's neck as it was a twig. Tamsin threw his lifeless body on the floor; her chest was heaving profoundly.

"Tamsin!" snapping the blonde out of her rage "She's not breathing."

Tamsin dark features disappeared as she swiftly made it to Bo's side, while Lauren pulled the knife out so Bo could heal.

"Bo, please feed." Tamsin sobbed; tears falling on the succubus's pale face, as she placed her lips on her mouth; pressing hard against them hoping to stimulate Bo's feeding, but nothing was happening.

Tamsin thumped Bo's chest repeatedly in anger "No! God damn it, Bo wake up, please-" the blonde's words caught in her throat "you can't leave me." the Valkyrie bawled. Refusing to give up on hope she repeatedly crashed her lips against the succulet's trying to get her to feed; teardrops continued to fall on Bo's face as they streamed out of the Valkyries eyes.

The blonde screamed out in misery as Bo failed to feed every time. Tamsin hugged Bo's lifeless body in an tight embrace; burying her mouth in the succubus smooth hair, as she continued to weep over her death. "I love you" the Valkyrie sobbed.

The echoing of crying and hyperventilating noises consumed the room as Lauren, Kenzi and Tamsin accepted that the brunette wasn't coming back from this.

The Valkyrie abruptly gasped clutching her heart in relief.

"Bo!" she inhaled sharply suddenly feeling the succubus' presence with a familiar existence next to her; she couldn't contemplate what was happening to her as she felt a tug from within. Tamsin's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mind become foggy before she quickly blacked out; collapsing with Bo's motionless body in her arms.

* * *

**Cliff hangers are so annoying I know; I apologise but I have to keep you guys on your toes!**

**Love to hear your thoughts although I can imagine majority of you are cursing at me right now! None of the less rant your emotions at me :) **

**Thanks so much for reading x**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry guys but I am forced to go on a hiatus as I have exams to revise for, so this will be the last update for a while. I promise I will return to it, as I love writing it. I will try and write in any spare time I have. You can check my tumblr (the url is on my profile) as that's where I'll post updates on the process of my fanfics when I start writing them again.**

**Thank you to the moon and back for those who gave such overwhelming reviews, they really do mean a lot and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Bo appeared in one of the most beautiful places she has ever seen; there were beautiful golden plated gates in the middle of a white cloud-like flooring; the succulet as never felt more peaceful and at rest before. The brunette suddenly realised that someone was holding onto her arm as she looked over her shoulder she was shocked to see a familiar blonde woman next to her.

"Freya?.. Where am I?" Bo asks bemusedly as she searched intently around her surroundings seeing nothing in the distant but the same cloud-like flooring. Freya gently placed her hand over Bo's chest. The brunette rapidly got her memory back as she felt a sharp shooting pain in her chest "Oh my god am I—" not being able to finish the sentence; looking intently at the Valkyrie awaiting an answer.

"I told you Bo that if you stayed true to who you are; you would defeat the darkness." Freya replied undesirably.

"No Rainer is still alive. Oh god Lauren, his going to kill her. Send me back now!" Bo demanded anxiously.

"Rainer wasn't the darkness that you had to overcome, Bo. You had to defeat the darkness that was looming deep inside of you. By you having a human upbringing, made you virtuous; temporarily suppressing the evil inside of you. A self-sacrifice was the purest action that would destroy the darkness that was lingering to come out as the Pyrippus drew closer to you; he desperately needed his dark queen to release him from Hel."

Bo had so many questions to ask Freya as she absorbed what the older fae was telling her but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as someone important to her was in danger.

"Freya I need you to take me back, Lauren needs—" Bo pleaded before she was hastily cut off.

"I can't do that Bo your soul has already been delivered; after all you died a noble death. There is no way back. "Freya hastily replied.

"No! There is always a way" Bo sobbed; feeling guilty as she persuaded Lauren to stay at the clubhouse claiming she would keep her save.

"But I assure you Rainer is not alive" Freya added coolly.

"What?" Bo furrowed her stare in confusion.

"Tamsin killed him shortly after your death."

The mention of the Valkyrie's name saddened the brunette; she felt her heart come extremely heavy; not knowing when she would see the blonde again.

"How is Tamsin?" Bo said lowly

"She's hurting, but you can ask her yourself?" Freya replied

"What do you mean?" Bo asked confused; feeling her heart beat quicker against her chest. The chance to see Tamsin again seems too good to be true to the brunette.

"She bonded to you Bo; you're her warrior: it's her responsibility to guide you through the gates. Where you will be chosen to either reside at Valhalla with Odin or Folksvang with me." Freya informed

"No I won't do that to her, it will break her." Bo said stubbornly, before falling onto her knees as the pull in her chest caused her legs to buckle underneath her.

"You don't have a choice Bo" The older fae replied softly.

"What's happening?" Bo strained. Her eyes soften and her signature smile grew across her face as she suddenly felt the green eyed beauty's presence as if she was right next to her. "Tamsin" she gasped.

* * *

"Tamsin!" Kenzi cried out; seeing the blonde faint pushed the human's emotions over the edge. She rushed over to the Valkyrie's side cupping her face.

"Tammy, wake up. Please wake up" Kenzi pleaded; tears flowing down from her red sore eyes. "What the hell hap—" the human began glaring at Lauren before she was sapped by a powerful energy force that sent her flying across the room.

"Kenzi!" Lauren jumped onto her feet snivelling as she tried to control her emotions over Bo's death. The doctor rushed to Kenzi's side. "Are you okay?" the blonde croaked; putting her hand out to help the blue-eyed beauty of the ground.

"Oww! What the fuck was that?" Kenzi moaned, as she grabbed the blonde's hand and hoisted herself of the floor; her expression furrowed at the sight before her. "Doc, what the hell is that?" the human pointed over to where Tamsin and Bo we lying on the floor.

Lauren snapped her head to where Kenzi was pointing; she gasped when she saw a golden current flow around Tamsin's and Bo's body.

"I don't know" Lauren said astonished; looking over at the blue-eyed beauty.

"Is it a good or bad thing" Kenzi questioned

"I don't know. We need to phone Trick, he might know. Plus he needs to know about-" Lauren begun but couldn't finish as she started to sob as she glared at the motionless brunette on the floor.

Kenzi grabbed the doctor and hugged her tightly.

"Lauren, it's going to be okay. We both know how stubborn Bo is. She'll come back to us if she knows what's good for her." Kenzi lightly scoffed. "I don't know what happened to Tamsin or what that is." The human gestured to the golden current flowing around Bo and Tamsin. "But I think Tammy might have a plan."

"We can only hope." Lauren weakly smiled at Kenzi "We need to ring Trick." The doctor pulled out her phone and dialled the old timer.

* * *

A shining light appeared in front of Bo. She covered her eyes with her hands. The succubus felt a warming touch on her arm.

"Bo" Tamsin called out softly

The brunette removed her hands from her eyes to reveal teary green eyes staring lovingly at her.

"Tamsin" Bo gasped as she pulls the blonde into an embrace, with a huge smile on her face.

Tamsin pulled out of the hug and eagerly crashed her lips on to the brunette's. Bo deepened the kiss as she pulled Tamsin closer to her by her neck.

"I love you" Tamsin exhaled heavily as she pulled out of the kiss looking adoringly into Bo's stunning brown eyes.

Bo lightly scoffed happily "Good to know Valkyrie" she pulled against Tamsin's neck and guided her back to her lips, giving her long heartfelt kiss. She looked into Tamsin's green eyes and whispered softly "I love you too." before she rested her forehead on the blonde's.

Tamsin smiled ear to ear; hearing those words again brought happy tears to form in her eyes as she croakily scoffed. Tamsin soon quickly realised that there was another looming presence, like she previously felt before being pulled away from the clubhouse.

"Freya"

"Hello, Tamsin. I wish we could have met again under better circumstances." Freya weakly smiled at her daughter.

"Which begs the question, why am I here?" Tamsin questioned warily.

"She is your warrior; it is your duty to guide Bo across the golden gates," Freya informed

"Over my dead body, as soon as she crosses that threshold—"Tamsin replied angrily before she felt a relaxing presence linger on her arm. The Valkyrie glanced down at her arm to see Bo had placed her hand on it and was softly stroking it.

"I'm sorry my child but it was Bo's destiny to die for her loved ones" Freya turned her attention to the succubus "it is who you are." Freya said with boldness.

"No, Bo's destiny is far greater than that, anyone can see that. She is the first unaligned fae, she will revolutionise us; that's her destiny." Tamsin snapped, as she spoke something clicked inside of the Valkyrie. She held at her arms at looked at them attentively. "It's mine" she gasped.

"Tamsin, what are you talking about?" Bo quizzed anxiously something in the blonde's eye made her nervous.

"It's my destiny to die for my loved one, my warrior" Tamsin said distantly as she absorbed her own revelation. "I can feel it, I know what I have to do." She smiled gripping her fists.

"Tamsin you cannot be serious, the consequences are too great. You will reside in Valhalla if you go through with this, you will not be allowed in Folksvang. You know Odin will do anything to have you in his clutches." Freya pleaded trying to get the blonde to understand.

"I told you my place, will never be by your side. You should be proud of me Freya, because you chose the one you love over me; well looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree because there is nothing you can do to stop me from saving Bo." Tamsin snapped.

"I've been proud of you for a very long time Tamsin, but you and your sister's destiny is by my side and if you follow through with your plans you will soon see what I mean." Freya said cryptically; glaring between Tamsin and Bo.

Tamsin furrowed as her own words got caught in her mouth. '_What did she mean by that? If I reside at Valhalla, how is my destiny with her?_' The Valkyrie thought.

"Will someone tell me what hell you two are talking about? Save me how?" Bo said promptly; throwing her hands up in frustration as she raised her eyebrows in question.

"The bond you share with my daughter is the most powerful connection that as ever existed among our kind. She's going to revive your life essence but it comes at a heavy price." Freya replied sternly

Bo looked in awe at Tamsin who swiftly avoided her eye contact.

"What price?" her eyes never wavering from the green-eyed blonde.

"Mother nature has to maintain a balance among living things, bringing you back from the dead will upset that balance. Therefore a sacrifice must be made." Freya informed.

"Sacrifice" Bo said stunned; furrowing her stare at Tamsin; who slowly met the brunette's saddening glare.

"A life for a life. I'm sure you of all people you understand that concept, Bo. After all you refused to take your human friend's chi to heal the siren knowing it would take her life force to restore his. I leave you two to talk about it." Freya replied; walking away from the two lovers to give them some privacy.

"Tamsin, I won't let you do that, I will never let you sacrifice your life for me." Bo said as a matter of fact; walking over to the blonde placing her hands on her shoulders to keep her attention.

"Bo you have so much to live for; a family that loves you to no end." Tamsin paused her breathing become slightly ragged. "Kenzi; that girl needs you, she has already been through more shit than any human should endure in their lifetime."

"Their your family as well Tamsin. Kenzi would be devastated if she lost you—"Bo started to get increasingly upset.

"But she can't lose you Bo, you're her heart and it's already so fragile after losing Hale. If I can stop it from breaking completely then I will. She needs you more than she needs me." Tamsin said disheartened; she didn't get the chance to say goodbye to the blue-eyed beauty but the blonde found some comfort as she felt like she owed the human everything. This only determined Tamsin to bring Bo back to her whatever the cost.

"Tamsin I can't do this without-" Bo began before it turned into a sobbing mess.

"Hey, sshhh. It's going to be okay." Tamsin could feel the lump forming in her own throat as she tried to fight the tears.

"No Tamsin, you need to promise me you won't do it. There is always another way, we'll find it." Bo said strongly; pulling out of the hug looking seriously at the blonde.

Tamsin smiled before pulling the succubus in for a prolonged passionate kiss; a tear started to fall down her cheek, finding it hard to hold back her emotions. She embraced the brunette swiftly into a tight meaningful hug, as she hovered near her ear. "I love you and I hope someday you will forgive me."

The Valkyrie's body tensed her veins turning from a pale blue to bright gold as her life essence drew into the palms of her hands that were now holding an energised golden-like orb that she shoved into Bo's back before the succubus could even react to Tamsin's words.

The green-eyed beauty collapsed to the floor exhaustingly as Bo disappeared from her arms.

* * *

"Trick have you ever seen anything like this?" Lauren quizzed

The old timer had been in a heart wrenching trance since he arrived a few minutes ago, as he saw is beloved granddaughter motionless on the ground with Tamsin.

"Trick" Kenzi called out softly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he eyes were teary and distant. "Um no I've never come across anything like it before, but then the Valkyrie bond is sacred so not much is written on."

"This has something to do with their bond." Kenzi raised her eyes in question.

"What bond?" Lauren asked confusedly

Before Kenzi or Trick could answer the doctor; a blinding light engulfed Tamsin and Bo's bodies causing the gang to turn away and put their hands up to protect their eyes from glowing light.

When the bright light dimmed. The gang were startled when they turned back to see Bo fly forwards clutching her heart; gasping sharply as she choked on the air that rushed into her lungs.

"Bo!" all three of her loved ones said in unison.

Kenzi ran towards her best friend and flung her arms around the succulet as she knelt down beside the brunette. "I thought I lost you" the human said sobbing happily. Bo wrapped her arms tightly around the blue eyed beauty before she glared up to see tears falling down her ex-lovers face and her grandfather's faces; she gave them a warming smile.

Kenzi pulled out of the hug with a wide smile; it instantly faltered when she saw Tamsin still lying motionlessly on the floor.

Bo saw the anguish look that washed over the human's face; she followed her line of eye contact, where she saw the blonde lifeless on the floor. Bo's memory came flooding back; what Tamsin did for her; causing a whirlwind of emotions to rush to surface.

"Tamsin, no!" Bo shouted agonisingly, as she hovered over the blonde tapping her face ruthlessly.

"What did you do? Baby you were supposed to promise me, how could you do this?." Bo thumped the blonde's chest repeatedly. "I didn't want this! I can't do this without you, please Tamsin; wake up I need you." The succubus sobbed.

"Bo what did she do?" Kenzi asked; her lips trembling, knowing on some level she already knew the answer.

Bo grabbed Tamsin's body and clutched it tightly against her warm body. The succubus took quick, deep breaths as she tried to answer Kenzi.

"She gave me her life force" Bo mumbled, but as she replied something clicked in the brunette's mind.

"There's always another way" Bo said croakily as lumps formed in her throat.

Bo jumped up and turned to face Trick, Lauren and Kenzi with burning blue eyes. Her body radiated a golden-orange like current that coursed visibly around her body. The succubus' opened her mouth and inhaled the chi from her family's cores. Trick bent over coughing, while Kenzi and Lauren collapsed on the floor heaving profoundly when Bo stopped feeding. The desperate succulet knelt down as orange energy formed in her mouth. She exhaled the life essence towards Tamsin's lips but the chi evaporated as it reached her mouth.

"No!" Bo scream echoed the room. "Why isn't it working?" the succubus broke down completely she angrily hit Tamsin's body repeatedly "Please, I love you."

Kenzi rushed over to her best friend; not being able to watch the heart wrenching scene unfold before her. She hugged Bo tightly as the brunette still held an arm around the blonde's waist. The blue eyed beauty tried to remain strong for the succubus but both their cries filled the room, as they come to terms that Tamsin wasn't coming back.

* * *

"Tamsin" Freya called out as she walked over to the blonde who was crying heart brokenly on the floor. The older fae tried to console her daughter as she felt her own heart feel heavy at the site of her child in such anguish.

"Don't" Tamsin snapped; snivelling as she tried to gain control of the emotions that flooded over her like a tidal wave as Bo disappeared from her arms. She abruptly shrugged of the older Valkyrie's contact as she stood up from the ground.

"I am sorry my child, but this was destined to happen" her mother paused and slightly hesitated "it's time to go Tamsin." Freya said sensitively.

"Yeah, well_ destiny…_ can go screw itself" Tamsin snarled heartlessly before she headed to the golden gates; disappearing in a blinding light. Freya began to follow her daughter when something grabbed her attention.

"You planned this didn't you?" a woman's voice appeared out of nowhere upsettingly; before Freya could enter the golden gates.

"How the hell did you get here? You know you shouldn't be here Hnoss. It's not your time; you're not ready." Freya snapped; worried if she was a few seconds earlier Tamsin would have seen her twin sister.

"I have my ways, besides I needed to see her; I felt like I was being ripped into two when I realised that Tamsin…. must have died." Hnoss replied distantly as she stepped closer to Freya her demeanour turning hostile. "I know you're the one responsible for planting that premonition Rainer had about Bo leaving the humans unprotected to go after Tamsin, because the bond they share makes them immune for anyone to predict their future movements, unless someone created one. Did you know Bo would die protecting her loved ones? And that Tamsin would interfere? " She angrily scoffs, when Freya looked away from her intent eye contact and didn't respond. "Well done mother looks like your plan is falling into place; you've got Tamsin exactly where you want her. I hope you're proud of yourself because I've lost all respect for you, Freya." Hnoss snarled; furrowing disgustedly at her mother, before she walked away from her disappearing into smoke as she flapped the black cloak around her body.

* * *

**Note:**

**Another cliff-hanger; I'm sorry guys I'm such a pain. I apologise for leaving it like this but I will write in my spare time I promise.**

**So we briefly met Tamsin's twin sister; who called Freya out on her plans. How is Hnoss going to deal with knowing her mother's secret plans, after witnessing how hurt Tamsin was without Bo. Are her loyalties with Freya; the mother she seems to have known for some time or Tamsin; the twin sister she has never met before.**


End file.
